In a Red World
by InTheSnow
Summary: Una narración a través de Lisbon de todo lo que sucedió desde que Patrick Jane llegó al CBI hasta que ella… bueno, mejor léelo. Incluye Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Soy nueva por aquí, este es mi primer fic…el primero que publico…Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**

* * *

****Prólogo **

Mi nombre es Teresa Lisbon y soy…era policía, y no una cualquiera. Era una de las buenas, trabajaba para la Unidad de Crímenes de California y mi equipo era el mejor, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga. Lo sé. Pero ahora ¿qué más da? No sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero…Estoy muerta. Así que ya nada importa. Esto no está del todo mal una vez que te acostumbras.

Ahora estoy aquí, atrapada y sola. Al contrario que esas bonitas y lacrimógenas películas no he visto a mi madre ni a mi padre al otro lado de la luz, esperándome, vestidos de un blanco impoluto y reluciente, bañados en luz, acogiéndome con los brazos abiertos. No hay luz, no hay paz.

Estoy sola. Sola y atrapada entre la muerte y el mundo real que apenas acabo de abandonar. No espero nada porque no sé qué pasará ni lo que puede pasar, ni como salir de esta especie de limbo en el que me encuentro.

Pero puedo contaros cómo llegué hasta aquí.

**Capítulo I**: _El principio del fin_

Todo comenzó con la llegada de Patrick Jane al CBI, a mi unidad, la que tanto trabajo me costó alcanzar y dirigir. En mis palabras se puede notar el resentimiento. Sí, estoy resentida, muy cabreada. Esto no debería haber pasado. No a mí. No ahora.

Tal vez me he remontado muy atrás. Pero es que la llegada del consultor que yo misma contraté fue _el principio del fin_. Como ya he dicho, yo lo contraté. Pese a todo, lo hice. Y no porque su sonrisa fuera irresistible, sus ojos más azules que el mar, aunque escondían una profunda amargura, y tuviera un encanto que podía llenar una sala. No, fue al conocer de sus inusuales y prácticos poderes y habilidades que pensé que me servirían, y de hecho así fue, en la resolución de casos.

Por aquel entonces yo contaba en mi unidad con dos agentes. Un asiático e inexpresivo, aunque totalmente leal y profesional, Kimball Cho; y Wayne Rigsby, salido del departamento de investigación de incendios, igualmente profesional. Algo más confiado y, en ocasiones, incluso parado. Pero un gran agente. Y ninguno de los dos parecía tener problemas con el hecho de tener una jefa. Se acababa de marchar un tercer agente, Tyler Rees, transferido a otra ciudad para estar más cerca de sus hijos a los que su ex mujer se había llevado. El había estado conmigo desde San Francisco, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y hay que seguir adelante.

Pues bien, estaba a la espera de que un nuevo agente llegara y mientras tanto me vi inmersa en un caso de difícil conclusión por la escasez de pruebas.

Un día me encontraba en los juzgados intentando por todos los medios convencer al juez Anderson de que me diera autorización para entrar en casa del principal sospechoso convencida de que allí hallaría algo (¿no os fastidia cuando los ricos y poderosos intentan saltarse la ley?) y allí estaba él, Patrick Jane. Claro que en aquel momento sólo se trataba de un hombre apuesto, sonriente, rizos rubios cubriendo su cabeza… hablando distraídamente con alguien. Lo miré de pasada mientras hablaba con el dichoso juez. Era duro de pelar. Pero conseguí la orden.

Pero no había nada en su casa. De modo que ahí estaba yo otra vez en mi oficina con una gran pizarra blanca delante de mí haciendo un esquema de lo que teníamos, que era nada.

Recuerdo haber pensando "Vamos, no es tan difícil" mientras miraba fijamente la pizarra y las fotos. Chica asesinada, ahogada con su propio pañuelo, encontrada en su propia casa, forcejeo; bolso, cartera, joyas, todo en su sitio. De buena familia. Aún así se había forjado a sí misma, siempre luchando por ser la mejor. Salía con el hijo menor del presidente de la empresa cosmética en la que trabajaba. Tenía un buen puesto directivo. Su novio fue el primer sospechoso pero quedó rápidamente descartado por un viaje de negocios. Además, su cara, si la hubierais visto…Era el reflejo del dolor. Me quedaba sin pistas.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativa ante el esquema.

- _¿Un callejón sin salida?_ – una suave voz masculina me sorprendió.

Y entonces le vi. El mismo tipo que había visto en los juzgados con su extraño atuendo estaba de pie en la puerta de mi despacho.

- _Eso parece_– le dije - _¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

- _Quizás yo pueda ayudarla a usted, agente Lisbon_– dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía mi nombre, algo estupido teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la placa de la puerta.

- _¿Qué le hace pensar que puede ayudarme Sr…? _

- _Jane, Patrick Jane_– estuve a punto de reírme _¿Jane?_

El tenía las manos a la espalda y fue adentrándose poco a poco en mi despacho.

- _Bueno, es evidente por la manera en que mira esa pizarra que está buscando una respuesta que no encuentra y esto la perturba_– el muy cretino no abandonó la sonrisa en todo el tiempo – _Puedo ayudarla._

- _Usted estaba el otro día en los juzgados _– dije entornando los ojos recelosa – _¿Quién es? ¿Abogado?_

- _Dios me libre. No, no soy abogado – _se acercó un poco más – _Soy consultor. A veces trabajo para la policía de Sacramento en casos de asesinato, en casos como este._

- _Ya veo_– yo seguía dudando, obviamente – _será mejor que se marche._

Pero no me hizo caso. Sólo se adelantó hasta situarse frente a mi pizarra y la observó detenidamente.

- _¿Sabes? Es bastante simple. Fue Gregory Stabler. El hermano mayor del novio –_noté que empezaba a tutearme.

- _Oh, ¿y cómo llega a esa conclusión Sherlock? ¿Por casualidad no le habrá llamado la atención el hecho de que su foto tenga una gran flecha apuntándole y ponga en letras gigantes "principal sospechoso"? _

- _Tú sospechas que es él porque no te queda otra. Yo sé que es él. _

- _Espera un momento. ¿El trabajo que haces para la policía no será de vidente…? – _mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me volví hacia él. Nunca se lo dije pero los videntes me parecían charlatanes.

- _Vamos – _se burló – _Los videntes no existen. No soy vidente. Yo observo el entorno, a los sospechosos, leo sus mentiras…_

Pues estaba arreglada. Se me había metido un loco en la oficina.

- _Y te diré lo que veo aquí._

- _Claro, usted no se corte…_

- _Gregory, el hijo mayor – _comenzó a explicar mirando las fotos, las pistas… - _el primogénito. Desde pequeño todo el imperio de su padre estaba destinado a ser para él. Pero entonces su hermano Carl llegó a convertirse en el competente empresario que es ahora. Y goza del beneplácito y el cariño de su padre. Y él queda en un segundo lugar, en la empresa y en el corazón de su padre. Esto lo hace un competidor y no un hermano. Gregory es celoso, competitivo, inteligente… Y luego llegó Megan, y lejos de calmar los ánimos… Ya sabes lo que pasó. _

- _Vale. Eso lo entiendo pero ¿cuál es la conexión? La mata…para ¿Qué? ¿Fastidiar a su hermano?_

- _Bueno – _ladea la cabeza varias veces_– No exactamente. Es más bien "si yo no la tengo nadie la tendrá". _

Mi gesto se volvió en confusión.

- ¿_Estás insinuando que Gregory estaba enamorado de la novia de su hermano?_

- _Mmm, sí – _me leyó el pensamiento _– Mira, fíjate en esta foto. Está fechada en marzo. Aparecen sonrientes Gregory y Megan. En todas las fotos posteriores Megan lleva un colgante. ¿Lo ves?_

- _Mm hum. _

- _Bien. Pues ahora mira ésta – _señaló la última de todas las fotos que habíamos recopilado de Megan Tate – _Aquí está en la fiesta de navidad de ese mismo año, en la empresa. Ya no lleva colgante y está con Carl. Y si te fijas bien en la esquina superior derecha aparece Gregory observándolos. Fíjate en la cara de odio con que mira a su hermano pequeño, cómo su mano se aferra con rabia a la copa. No hay juego limpio. En ese mismo momento dejaron de ser hermanos. Le quitó a la chica, la chica prefirió a su hermano, igual que todos los demás. _

- _Sí, eso está muy bien, Sr. Jane. Pero hacen falta más que meras suposiciones y una historia bien hilada para convencer a un jurado. No puedo procesarle con tan poco. Así que si me disculpa seguiré pensando en algo – _fruncí el ceño de vuelta en la pizarra.

- _Pero tú crees que fue él._

- _Claro que fue él. El problema es que no tengo pruebas. _

- _Quizás yo pueda ayudarte en esto también – _esa fue la primera vez que rodé los ojos ante un comentario de Jane.

Lo cierto es que su discurso y su forma de sacar conclusiones de las fotos y la información de mi tablón me impresionaron, pero seguía sin tener cómo vincular a Gregory Stabler a la noche del crimen o al lugar.

En definitiva, callejón sin salida.

Eso pensaba yo hasta que Patrick Jane apareció con pruebas para incriminar a nuestro hombre. ¿De donde las sacó? Pff, de donde siempre. Su despacho. Sin autorización. Cartas de la chica guardadas bajo llave en la caja fuerte diciéndole que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran de la manera en que él pensaba. Que lo quería como a un hermano. Y que eso era lo que serían porque se iba a casar con Carl. Habían discutido, claramente reflejado en unas cintas de video de las cámaras de seguridad de los aparcamientos de la empresa. Entonces él la llamó días después fingiendo querer disculparse, ella le dijo que podían verse en su casa y tomar algo como en los viejos tiempos. Cometió el error de confiarse y acabó mal parada.

Después de una sesión de cuarenta y cinco minutos de arduo interrogatorio con Cho, el hombre se desmoronó y confesó el crimen. He de decir que mostró bastante frialdad el tipo, pero al final no pudo con la carga de acabar con la vida de alguien.

- _El tipo vio todo su futuro desmoronarse y la ira que sentía hacia su hermano se hizo demasiado fuerte_– comenté con los chicos mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza de la caja.

- _La típica envidia entre hermanos_ – dijo Cho – _suerte que soy hijo único. _

- _Pero ¿matar a la persona a la que amas por envidia? – _este era Rigsby; estaba convencida de que era un romántico empedernido, sí, a lo mejor un poco bruto, pero sensible. Desde ese momento deseé que la nueva incorporación no fuera una chica o, por lo menos, no una demasiado guapa ni demasiado simpática porque entonces Rigsby se me enamoraría y habría problemas. Y, los hubo. Vaya si los hubo. Lástima que cuando llegó el momento, no lo tuve en cuenta.

- _No la quería tanto si en lugar de desear su felicidad al lado de su hermano decidió acabar con su vida. _

- _Hey, Sr. Jane – _vi a Patrick salir del despacho de Minelli y caminar hacia el ascensor. El hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó como siempre esgrimiendo una sonrisa – ¿Pizza?

- _Oh, sí._ _Muy amable_.

- _Estos son Kimball Cho y Wayne Rigsby._Los agentes de mi unidad – los señalé. Luego fue el turno de Jane – Patrick Jane.

- _Sí, los vi en el interrogatorio._Un placer – se estrecharon las manos – Le apretaste bien las tuercas, ¿eh?

- _Gracias. Tú tampoco hiciste un mal trabajo. _

- _Bah. No ha sido nada_ – dijo con modestia.

- _Apropósito. ¿Piensa decirme cómo consiguió las cartas?_

- _Quizás algún día. Pero, vamos, acabamos de resolver juntos un caso…tuteadme, por favor. _

Comimos pizza durante un rato. Después me alejé, como siempre, a mi oficina, pero desde allí podía ver a Jane bromeando con los chicos. Amor a primera vista. Los chicos y él, quiero decir.

Lo vimos mucho más por allí durante las siguientes semanas. Y a mí me picó la curiosidad. Fui al despacho de Minelli y le pregunté que pasaba con el tipo. Me lo explicó todo. Quién era él, lo que le había pasado a su familia…El caso había sido sonadísimo y los hechos brutales. Claro que sabía quién era Red John. Pero por alguna razón durante los días que vi a Patrick Jane dándose paseos por la oficina y trabajando en algún que otro caso, con otros equipos, no lo enlacé con aquello. Lo que yo no sabía era que se trataba de un juego, una artimaña. El ya sabía que yo tenía el caso de John El Rojo. Acababa se serme asignado. Y quería pegarse a mí para ver si conseguía algo.

De hecho, el día que vino a mi oficina venía a tantearme. Quería averiguar de qué pie cojeaba yo. Me molestó, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión. El tipo era bueno y yo lo quería en mi equipo. Pero no de manera periódica. Lo quería en mi equipo permanentemente. Lo que significaba hablar con mi superior directo para asegurarme de que podía disponer de él.

Virgil Minelli ya sabía de las andanzas y complicaciones de Jane, por supuesto, y no tardó en ponerme al corriente. Pero yo estudié la situación. Casi el cien por cien de los casos en que se había involucrado el consultor resultaban salir bien. Se cerraban, y bien cerrados. Lo cual lo convertía en un instrumento casi infalible. Yo lo necesitaba y él a mí. Podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente, de modo que le pedí a mi jefe que lo contratara de manera permanente y lo asignara a mi equipo. ¿Un error? Tal vez. Pero…lo hecho, hecho está.

Hablé con el señor Jane, le expliqué la situación. Juntos fijamos las bases de nuestra pequeña sociedad. Pura manipulación (más por su parte que por la mía), que al final acabó convirtiéndose en un _quid pro quo. _El tenía a Red John, yo lo tenía a él. Cerrábamos casos y eso era lo importante. Los chicos y él se cayeron bien enseguida. Y yo intentaba mantenerme un poco al margen de él. No por nada en especial, sino porque me habían dicho que era un tanto inestable en ciertos aspectos y quería observarlo con perspectiva y ver qué de cierto tenían los rumores y las advertencias que me habían hecho.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Sí, ya sé. A lo mejor al principio está un poco aburrido… luego llegará la acción ….. Mientras tanto, unos reviews no estarían mal :D

Gracias por leer.

RR.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Loka-Bones, Lucyyh y Patri13 muchas gracias por los reviews no saben lo mucho que me gustaron. Me alegra que les haya gustado y espero no decepcionar en capítulos posteriores :)

Disfrutadlo¡

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II :**_El consultor_

Patrick Jane se convirtió en mi consultor, en nuestro consultor, cuyas meteduras de pata recaían en mi responsabilidad, como agente senior.

No tardó ni dos casos en dejar claro cómo era y que no pensaba cambiar. Enseguida empezó a comportarse como…bueno, como Jane. Hacía trucos, enfadaba a gente (gente importante), se inmiscuía en los interrogatorios interrumpiendo y llevándose al sospechoso a su terreno, cambiaba pruebas de sitio, las falsificaba. Realmente no sé cómo llegamos a ganar un sólo caso con la de jugadas sucias que hacía Jane. Se saltaba los protocolos casi por costumbre argumentando que él no era agente, que no estaba, por tanto, sujeto a las mismas reglas que yo, pero aún así conseguía lo necesario para llevar los casos a buen puerto y conseguir lo que necesitábamos para ganarlos. Era extraordinario su poder de observación. Pero más extraordinaria era su cara dura para conseguir lo que quería, de Minelli, ante el que yo intercedía, de los sospechosos, de mí…especialmente de mí. Porque, afortunadamente para él, había topado con la siempre tranquila y muy, muy paciente Teresa Lisbon.

Siempre me pregunté cómo sería su vida anterior. Pero no la de los programas de televisión en los que se hacía pasar por médium y que había visto cientos de veces después de conocerlo para estar al tanto acerca de John el Rojo y acerca de él, sino su vida privada, su vida verdadera, la vida que compartía con su mujer y su hija. No nos conocíamos tan bien como para hacer una fiesta de pijamas en mi apartamento, pintarnos las uñas de los pies y hablar de nuestras vidas y penalidades, así que no podía preguntarle, no iba a preguntarle. Por mucha curiosidad que tuviera por aquel hombre yo no era nadie para hacerle revivir los fantasmas del pasado, y aunque así fuera y yo me hubiera convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente él no me hablaría de ellas. Nunca lo hacía. Era demasiado doloroso. Y yo lo entendía. Tenía la información necesaria para el caso, pues aquella relación era estrictamente profesional y yo no tenía por qué saber más detalles que los necesarios para resolver el caso, y esos detalles eran pistas recopiladas dentro de cajas con los nombres de las víctimas, no fotos personales de la familia Jane ni tristes narraciones de cómo de bien su hija pintaba o lo mucho que añora la suave piel de su mujer.

De modo que, desde mi posición profesional, nunca llegué a preguntarle nada, ni a pedirle que me contara nada.

A veces cuando lo veía metido en algún caso, y sobre todo en los que se involucraba de manera especial, me preguntaba si esa faceta era nueva, si había venido tras la tragedia o si siempre había estado ahí, aunque menos entrenada. ¿Su mujer se enamoró del capullo que engañaba a gente en programas de televisión y citas privadas por 400 dólares la hora para hablar con sus familiares muertos o se enamoró del maravilloso hombre que era Patrick Jane en realidad y cuyos mejores sentimientos guardaba para ellas?

Me pregunto cuántas veces su esposa le pidió que abandonara aquel trabajo y que vivieran con lo que ya tenían, que era bastante, pero el quería más. Quería la gloria y la fama, su nombre siendo mencionado, su cara siendo reconocida. Quién sabe… Esa sería una historia que yo nunca conocería.

Supongo que todos albergamos en nuestro ser distintas facetas, unas las mostramos más, otras menos…Que Jane se ganara la vida como lo hacía era sólo una parte de él. La parte que ansiaba no sólo el reconocimiento que nunca tuvo por parte de su padre, sino darle a su familia la vida que nunca consiguió para él. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No de la manera más adecuada, pero era la única que sabía, la única destreza y los únicos conocimientos de los que disponía para que la chica a la que conoció un día cualquiera en un puesto de café o dando un paseo por el parque se sintiera orgullosa de él, que podía conseguir cuanto quería.

Pero, desde luego, Patrick Jane no fue una mala persona. Era lo que era y ahora es lo que es. Diferentes aspectos y diferentes momentos de una misma persona y en el medio un asesino que sin piedad ninguna le arrebató todo por lo que había vivido, igual que a otras muchas familias. Esto le hizo una persona diferente. Una persona a la que fui conociendo y que no podía comparar con el anterior porque, por suerte o por desgracia, no conocía al antiguo Patrick Jane. Sólo conocía a este Jane. Un Jane consumido por el dolor y cegado por la venganza. Un Jane al que, con sorpresa y decepción, llegué a ver alguna vez siendo incluso cruel. Un hombre roto y temerario. Un hombre al que, por encima de todo quería ayudar.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooow, gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegro mucho de que les vaya gustando... Lo cierto es que no se cómo evolucionara la cosa :S...Espero que les siga gustando dentro de un par de caps. y por supuesto, si tenéis alguna crítica o sugerencia serán bien recibidas.

Disfrutadlo¡

RR.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_Incorporaciones_

Un tiempo después llegó Grace Van Pelt. Podía tener hasta tres agentes a mi cargo, a parte de nuestro bendito consultor que hacía de mis días ajetreados y complicados, días aún más complicados. Así que la unidad quedó completa con una novata, pero perseverante y trabajadora chica de pelo rojo, sensible y alegre, crédula, pero fuerte a la vez. Con un padre entrenador de fútbol americano no le quedaba otra que ser la chica fuerte, la favorita de papá, la favorita del entrenador. Encajó a la perfección. Sensata, avispada, aprendió rápido, y los chicos la aceptaron de inmediato. El trabajo es el trabajo pero… ¿habéis intentado trabajar con alguien con quien no os lleváis bien? Puede resultar un desastre.

"una incorporación simpática a la saga de investigadores serios" la llamó Jane.

Llegó en el peor momento posible. Caso de John El Rojo. Al menos eso pareció, al principio, hasta que quedó claro que no era más que un imitador.

Ver los ojos de Jane desorbitados me inquietaba hasta lo indecible. Cuando se trataba de Red John, todo se volvía del revés y la cara Jane cambiaba por completo hasta volverse una mueca furiosa. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar de su pedestal de autocontrol y a…pegarle a alguien, a gritar y maldecir a todo con el que se topara.

No dormía cuando había un caso John el Rojo. Aparecía demacrado, con ojeras, los ojos rojos (Dios sabe si por la falta de sueño o por haber llorado), vacíos, sin sonrisa. Estaba alterado e irritable y cualquier cosa le ponía tremendamente furioso. Evidentemente, luego se disculpaba. Pero era como un polvorín, corría el riesgo de estallar en cualquier momento y yo sabía que cuando eso pasara yo estaría allí, demasiado cerca y todo aquello me salpicaría.

Por suerte esta vez sabíamos que no se trataba del asesino de la sonrisa pintada con sangre de sus víctimas en la pared, y aquello pareció calmar los ánimos. Esto era bueno porque podíamos centrarnos sin ataduras emocionales, sin irracionalidades.

Aquella noche disfrutamos de una deliciosa cena, entretenida, ciertamente…Jane se encargó de ello, rebatiendo los comentarios de Van Pelt sobre el más allá y poniendo al bueno de Rigsby en evidencia en cuanto a Van Pelt.

Y además aquel asunto traería cola. No el del más allá, claro. (Aunque ahora este tema me suscita unas cuantas preguntas). El tema Rigsby – Van Pelt era el que se iba a poner complicado con el tiempo…

_Amante duro pero justo…_eran las palabras con las que, en el primer día de la dulce Grace, el consultor había calificado a Wayne. Pero ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre poner a alguien en esa situación? Oh, claro, he dicho en su sano juicio.

Pobrecito Rigsby. Lo pasó fatal, atragantado con la cerveza, rojo como un tomate, y podría apostar que deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Nuestra novata enmudeció, tragó saliva y pese a que se había quedado tan avergonzada como él, mantuvo la seriedad y la compostura y aguantó el chaparrón. Cho y yo nos reímos.

A la pobre aún le quedaba mucho por conocer de Jane, pero aprendía rápido y sabría manejarlo. Casi me la espanta el primer día, y el segundo y probablemente también el tercero…pero aguantó. Estaba segura de que cuando yo me marchaba a la humilde morada que era mi oficina desde donde podía ver todo mi reino a través del cristal, Van Pelt era la madura del grupo, la sensata. Cho era serio pero Jane conseguía poner a mis serios y experimentados agentes, a hacer apuestas y participar en trucos de magia, así que sabía que si alguien estaba cuidando del rebaño era Grace, porque aquellos tres hombres grandes y fuertes a veces eran como niñitas o, peor, como adolescentes. Había que echarles un ojo.

Pues bien, esa fue una de las primeras veces, creo recordar que la primera vez que Jane y yo nos vimos ante un caso RJ. Al final resultó no serlo pero nos puso a prueba. A mí con lo que me esperaba de Jane si algún día nos topábamos de verdad con él, pude ver como reaccionaba; a Jane, para estar alerta hasta que llegara el momento. Pues esa sería su batalla final. La suya, y la mía.

**Capítulo 4:**_El equipo, la familia_

Con el paso del tiempo llegué a tomarle cariño a Jane. Tanto, que mi superior directo, el entrañable y gruñón Virgil Minelli, tuvo que decirme que me andara con ojo, que me estaba pareciendo a él. Me reí. Sé que debía estar ofendida por el hecho de que Minelli, al que yo respetaba y quería como a un padre, me comparara con Jane. Porque, cosa que saltaba a la vista, no era un cumplido. El consultor conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero ahí estaba yo para mediar. Porque Jane era mi equipo y si tenía que discutir sobre ello con Minelli ¿Qué remedio? Lo haría. Era lo que había aprendido, lo que me habían inculcado desde los tiempos en que yo no era más que una joven policía bajo el mando de otros polis y era lo que ahora yo hacía con mi equipo. Protegerles. Si era necesario, les regañaba en privado, pero les defendía con uñas y dientes frente a todos los demás, porque eran un gran equipo (son un gran equipo aún) y se merecen que den la cara por ellos porque arriesgan el cuello todos los días. Y aunque Virgil rezongara, él hacía lo mismo con nosotros, nos defendía de los de más arriba. En eso yo era muy parecida a él. Acatamos las órdenes de arriba a pies juntillas pero cuando se trata de nuestro equipo cargamos con la responsabilidad y luchamos contra cualquiera que quiera atacarnos. Porque más que un equipo éramos una familia.

No sé si eran las ranas de papel que me regalaba a modo de disculpa como un niño, sabiendo que a veces la cosa más sencilla es la que te hace sonreír, o el pony por mi cumpleaños, que luego tuve que devolver… o a lo mejor el hecho de que me salvara la vida, pero empezaba a gustarme Patrick Jane. Quiero decir que comenzaba a verlo como una persona amable, compasiva, capaz de olvidar por un momento toda la rabia para detenerse un segundo a disfrutar del mundo, mirar alrededor, oler las rosas. Yo sabía que él podía ser más que aquello y que podía seguir adelante, y eran esos pequeños detalles lo que me hacían mantener la esperanza de que algún día el dolor desapareciera, dejara todo atrás y pudiera, por su bien, ser otra vez una persona.

Y, a veces, incluso lo parecía. Cuando bromeaba con nosotros, cuando comíamos pizza de caso cerrado, cosas habituales, entre compañeros…Pero yo sabía que eso acabaría, más pronto que tarde, en el momento en que RJ apareciera en la escena nuevamente, con un nuevo crimen, con una nueva manera de torturar a Jane y aterrorizar a la población.

Y el momento llegó…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo.**Wooow, vuestros comentarios del fic han sido alucinantes. Y me encanta que leshaya gustado. Muchas gracias:) Y gracias Lucyyh por el consejo, yo también lo hago así. Así no me pierdo y más o menos ya sé por donde va la cosa.

Bueno, ahí va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. Abrazos.

**Capítulo 5: **_La primera batalla_

… el momento llegó, y nuestro primer encuentro con el verdadero y despiadado John tuvo lugar. Una pobre chica de 19 años, esta vez, y su hermana secuestrada, otro cómplice…

El escenario horrorizaría incluso a Stephen King. Cuando llegamos junto al sheriff y su ayudante descubrió el cuerpo ante Jane no hubo duda. Se trataba de Red John. Yo intenté convencerle de que no era más que coincidencia pero ni yo me lo creía. ¿El modus operandi? El mismo; ¿su objetivo? Jane, volver para atormentarlo.

Parecía como si todo el propósito de Red John en la vida fuera atormentar a Jane. Ya ni siquiera mataba por placer, o por lo que quiera que fuera que mataba. Mataba por Jane. Cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía para Jane, para torturarlo, para burlarse, para retarlo… Era macabro.

El cadáver de la chica, Emma, estaba semi desnudo en medio del parque, mutilado, la garganta cortada y, lo peor de todo, como guiño hacia Jane, como una forma de llamar su atención las uñas de los pies pintadas con su propia sangre. Igual que la última vez que lo hizo, la única vez que lo hizo. Igual que al la mujer de Jane.

Aún estaba tratando de convencer a Jane de que no se precipitara en sus conclusiones cuando un ruido nos llamó la atención a todos. Un avión. Un avión al que vimos hacer piruetas en el aire dejando una estela de humo a su paso que dibujaba a la perfección la sonriente y siniestra cara, el símbolo de John el Rojo, la ultima prueba de que aquello, lejos de ser un imitador, se trataba del genuino asesino en serie que nuevamente decidía sorprender a Patrick Jane retándolo a atraparlo. Y él, obviamente, aceptaba el desafío porque, al igual que Red John se dedicaba a perturbar a Jane de las formas más macabras, Jane había destinado su existencia a atraparlo y aquella espiral sin control en la que ambos se veían envueltos no pararía hasta que algunos de los dos acabara muerto o en la cárcel.

Mientras más lo pensaba menos posibilidades encontraba. Cárcel o muerte, era su destino. Un destino que yo haría todo lo posible por evitar. Pero cada cosa relacionada con el asesino ponía a Jane ante un inmenso abismo de frialdad e ira que le imposibilitaba buscar otra salida que la de lanzarse de lleno, sin importar consecuencias, su vida, o incluso la vida de otros.

Se trataba de John El Rojo nuevamente y yo me sentía más presionada que nunca, más que en ningún otro caso, para ser franca. Tenía que encontrar a una chica, la cuenta atrás ya había empezado y no sabíamos gran cosa, ni siquiera si seguía con vida; encima era Red John, de modo que todas las miradas tanto de la opinión pública como de los jefes estaban puestas sobre el equipo; la familia que esperaba ansiosamente que la única hija que ahora les quedaba siguiera con vida y nosotros pudiéramos llevársela sana y salva a casa.

Y luego estaba, cómo no, la presión añadida de Jane…Jane que me rebatía cada cosa, cada detalle, que saltaba por encima de mí, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era RJ. Comprendo cómo se sentía, es totalmente normal, pero en casos RJ él se guiaba más por corazonadas, por ira, que por las pistas que íbamos consiguiendo. Sí, nos guió, y juntos conseguimos averiguar la verdad, y salvar a la chica, pero por alguna razón inexplicable yo estaba irracionalmente asustada por Jane. Tenía el temor de que hiciera una locura.

Había dejado claras un par de cosas: Conseguir a RJ estaba por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo; prefería estar muerto si con ello nos daba una ventaja sobre el asesino; quería matarle, no detenerle… Y decía estas cosas con tanta normalidad y tanta determinación que me asustaba, porque sabía que eran ciertas y que algún día haría algo que conseguiría matarlo, o matar a alguien del equipo, o que le haría acabar entre rejas rodeado de criminales y lo peor es que sería yo quien le pondría las esposas mientras él sonreía con satisfacción casi de manera siniestra mientras lo metía en el coche, pues habría obtenido el que él creía que era su destino, su tesoro más preciado ahora que nada le quedaba en la vida, su venganza. Y eso era de un tremendo egoísmo porque yo no quería tener que ser la persona que cerrara su celda y tirara la llave, yo no quería tener ese cargo de conciencia de por vida, no quería tener que visitarlo cada semana en la cárcel y mirarlo demacrado y sin su sonrisa radiante y escucharlo decir que no importaba porque había valido la pena. Me pregunto si realmente hubiera valido la pena. (Resoplo) Aún hoy sé que no habría valido la pena. La vida de un hombre bueno que podría hacer grandes cosas, que había hecho y hacía grandes cosas, por la de un asesino…Sin duda no merecía la pena al menos no para mí. Pero Jane estaba tan obcecado que aún entre rejas habría dicho lo contrario. Sí, se habría puesto estoico y habría dicho _"Lisbon, estoy bien. No tienes que seguir viniendo a verme"._ Pero yo habría seguido yendo hasta el mismo día de mi muerte y ¿sabes por qué? Porque era mi amigo, porque me preocupaba por él y me hubiera sentido en la obligación de seguir cuidando de él aunque estuviera en la cárcel. Y eso era algo que él no podía entender. No podía o no quería entender que había gente que lo quería y se preocupaba por él y que habría hecho cualquier cosa por verlo feliz. Era un capullo egoísta.

En aquella ocasión en que ayudamos a un tipo inocente a salir de la cárcel, cosa en la que Jane se había empeñado no sólo porque era inocente sino porque decía tener información acerca de John el Rojo, cosa que era cierta pero que no nos contó y al final acabó asesinado por su "amigo" en un motel de México junto a una prostituta, yo le había dicho que confiara en mí, que lo trincaríamos. Y no era una manera de tranquilizarlo. Era la verdad. Yo quería cogerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Por las víctimas, por Jane…y estaba determinada a hacerlo, pero necesitaba que no se precipitara, que confiara en mí. ¿Tan difícil era confiar en que yo podía hacerlo? ¿En que mi equipo era perfectamente capaz de coger al asesino de su mujer y su hija sin que él tuviera que ponerse como cebo?

"_Clavos, tierra…" _

"_Es John el Rojo"_

"_Sin orden lo cogeríamos y se escaparía" _

"_Si cogemos a John el Rojo no irá a ninguna parte. Es mío"_

"_Si sigues con esas locuras no puedo dejarte participar en el caso" _

"_La locura es pensar que puedes detenerme. Es mío. Y te aseguro que si intentas detenerme te arrepentirás"_

"_¿Me estás amenazando?"_

"_No. Sólo digo que si intentas impedírmelo…"_

"_Ya basta de cháchara egoísta. Para ti no es cuestión de justicia, es sólo orgullo herido"… _

"_Si intentas detenerme te arrepentirás" _Son las palabras que con tanta furia Jane me espetó delante de Hardy antes de ir a por John el Rojo. Claro que todo era fingido, una patraña, una actuación. ¿Pero cuánto tenía de actuación? Estaba claro que era la verdad. Por un momento sentí verdadera rabia en su voz. Sentí sus palabras como una premonición azotando mi cuerpo. Era cierto, me iba a arrepentir. Ni él ni yo lo sabíamos entonces pero así sería. Lo difícil era escuchar la convicción en su voz y pensar que tenía razón, que me arrepentiría, que nos arrepentiríamos. Algún día ocurriría…

Después de obtener pistas, pocas pero necesarias, después de escarbar, después de descartar a varios sospechosos, de resolver anagramas, dimos con la verdad.

Cuando lo hicimos Jane y yo le tendimos una trampa a Hardy, en la que cayó redondo. Se suponía que yo debía esperar un rato más pero mientras me encontraba en mi coche con la mente fría, conduciendo hasta la vieja granja de la familia Hardy en la que se suponía que hallaríamos a John el Rojo sabía por algún motivo que debía acelerar, llegar más rápido, porque si Jane se equivocaba debido a su falta de juicio acabaría con un tiro de escopeta en medio del pecho. Se suponía que debía llegar en el momento justo en que el asesino en serie iba a presentarse ante Jane, yo lo arrestaría pero ¿a qué precio? ¿La vida de Jane? ¿Debía llegar y encontrar a Jane ensangrentado en el suelo y mirar a otro lado y decir "John el Rojo quedas detenido"? No sé lo que habría ocurrido y ahora nunca lo sabremos pero yo no podía permitir que una persona (por más que él quisiera) se sacrificara para que yo pudiera trincar a su asesino. No me lo hubiera perdonado.

De modo que entré en aquel sótano pistola en mano y después de un forcejeo con Hardy conseguí reducirlo. Los chicos llegaron en el momento justo. Pedimos ambulancias, sacaron al tipo y un momento después a una aterrorizada Maya, la hermana gemela de la chica asesinada. Y para mí era suficiente haber salvado una vida e impedir que otra, la del consultor más irritante y pesado que nunca he visto, fuera arrebatada. Y saber que la chica estaba bien, que pronto estaría con sus padres sana y salva intentando superar el dolor y el trauma de lo ocurrido, era satisfacción suficiente.

Me quedé un poco rezagada para hablar con él. Estaba aún en la casa observando la cámara con el piloto rojo encendido, lo cual indicaba que había estado allí, observándolo todo. Y Jane comenzó a reprocharme que hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto. _"Ha estado aquí"_.

"_Le hemos salvado la vida a una chica"_

"_Tenías que haber esperado"_

"_¿Y si hardy te hubiera matado?"_

"_Te habría llevado directamente hasta John el Rojo"_

"Pero estarías muerto"

"Pero tendrías a John el Rojo"

"_No sabes lo que dices. Yo creo que preferirías estar vivo" _

"_Te equivocas" _

"_No, tú te equivocas. Escúchame bien, hay gente que se preocupa por ti y empiezo a estar harta de ese rollo infantil y egoísta que te traes" _

"_Siento serlo, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar" _

"_Oye, le cogeremos. Tenemos a Hardy, él nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber. Además, hemos salvado una vida" _

"_Sí. Qué buenos somos" _

Yo intentaba ser positiva y explicarle la situación pero igual que yo estaba convencida de que la vida de una chica y la suya valía perder a John el Rojo, él estaba convencido de que su muerte valía la pena si así lo cogíamos. Salí de aquella oscura y tenebrosa sala dejando a Jane con su sarcasmo y su autocompasión y su enfado y su sentimiento de que yo lo había traicionado.

Aún tenía que hacer algo importante: devolver a una asustada chica a sus padres. Y pese a que nada podía cambiar el hecho de lo que habían vivido y de que habían perdido a una de sus hijas, volver a tener entre sus brazos a su otra hija era el mayor regalo que podían recibir ahora. Y yo esperaba que sus sonrisas y sus sollozos de alegría al poder volver a abrazarse llenos de esperanzas renovadas, pudieran reconfortarme a mí también.

Estaba oscuro cuando salí.

Aún me sorprende la actuación de Jane y lo rápido que pasaron los acontecimientos.

Estaba consolando a la chica y prometiéndole que todo aquello pasaría y que íbamos a llevarla a casa y de pronto, un disparo, alguien grita "arma", me doy la vuelta y ahí está. Hardy apuntándome con la pistola, dispuesto a dispararme. Puse la mano en la funda de mi arma, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo a sacarla. Un segundo más y el tipo cae al suelo herido de muerte por una escopeta que al instante cae de manos de Jane. Me quedo con cara de idiota, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que está pasando; entonces doy unos pasos hacia delante pestañeando pasmada, aún sin atreverme casi ni a respirar. Se acerca al moribundo que por lo que puedo saber se ríe de él, hasta el final del lado de John El Rojo. Y con un último aliento muere entre risotadas y de la misma manera se desvanece la única posibilidad que Patrick tenía para alcanzar al asesino de una vez por todas.

El tiempo se congeló ese día durante minutos.

Finalmente, llevamos a Maya a casa. Y podría jurar que al igual que yo, Jane se sintió orgulloso cuando la vio abrazarse a sus padres y a su hermano mayor.

Después, no le vi más.

* * *

Qué tal?

Bueno, después en el siguiente capítulo pondré la continuación. Un poco más tarde.

Ya tengo algunos capítulos más escritos. Pero es que son un poco Jisbon. Me gusta escribir lo más pegado a la serie que pueda pero en el fondo (para lo que es fics y eso...) soy pro-jisbon. Y como me han dicho que les gusta la línea que tiene el fic...me pregunto si causaría un gran trauma si los capítulos de más adelante fueran un poco más Jisbon, y luego un poco más, y más... Es que, en realidad, desde que tuve la idea de este fic y comencé a escribirlo lo imaginé así. Tragedia y drama pero con Jisbon :S También espero que pueda tener un toque divertido. Que no todo va a ser llorar...En fin, sólo quería decirles que espero que les siga gustando para entonces.

Espero que continúen los reviews, como escritoras de fics ya me imagino que sabrán lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Por segunda vez hoy, hola¡ En realidad ya es mañana aquí, :)

Bien, mmm ...Aquí va la segunda parte del capítulo cinco, que originariamente iba junto pero no quería hacerlo tan largo con el comentario al final y todo eso. En fin, no me enrollo más…

Disfrutadlo. Y, como siempre, gracias por leerlo y por los reviews¡ Ah, y por los que me pusieron en favoritos:D

* * *

Durante días intenté no sentirme culpable. Yo habría matado a Hardy y a quien fuera por salvar a alguien, a quien lo necesitara, a Jane. El problema, lo que me hacía dudar, y sentirme mal por ser la razón de que Jane perdiera su oportunidad, era que para él sí era un problema. El quería dar su vida para coger al asesino de su familia, y aunque no lo admitiera hubiera preferido que el tipo viviera y así obtener la ventaja que necesitaba.

No soy idiota, sé que mi vida valía más que la de ese criminal, psicópata, Hardy, ¡Por amor de Dios! Era Jane el que me hacía sentir con su silencio y su incomodidad hacia mí que no merecía estar en ese lugar, que le había chafado la oportunidad.

Y si él pensaba eso… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba yo a poder seguir trabajando con él?

Las semanas pasaron y Jane y yo no nos salimos de nuestro papel estrictamente profesional. Volvimos al trabajo, comenzamos nuevos casos y, aparentemente, olvidamos lo sucedido.

Era yo la que debía estar enfadada. Ahora encima tenía que asistir a terapia como si fuera una principiante, cuando yo ni siquiera había disparado el arma.

Pero los problemas no acabaron ahí. La situación empeoró cuando nos quitaron el caso John el Rojo. Un día Minelli nos llama a su oficina y argumentando lo involucrados que estamos ambos en el caso y después de lo sucedido la última vez, nos quita el caso y lo traspasa a otra unidad. Y para colmo fue, ni más ni menos, la unidad capitaneada por Bosco. Sam Bosco, mi amigo y antiguo mentor, me había arrebatado el caso.

Yo me resigné. Jane se molestó y, como otras veces había sucedido, abandonó el CBI.

_Oye, Lisbon, agradezco tu preocupación pero John el Rojo es lo único que me mueve a estar aquí. Si no hay caso RJ en tu equipo me voy del CBI. No se hable más._

_No es preocupación, Jane. Es sentido común. El que tú pareces haber perdido. Mira, siento que nos quitaran el caso pero es lo que hay. Se acabó. Y ahora si quieres irte puedes hacerlo. Estás en tu derecho. _

Me miró durante un momento como si esperara que yo dijera algo. El acababa de decirme claramente que nada importaba excepto RJ y su venganza ¿y esperaba que yo dijera algo? Pues iba listo…No iba a ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle que se quedara y mucho menos a decirle que lo necesitábamos. Antes de que él…mejor dicho, de que yo le contratara, nosotros resolvíamos casos y lo hacíamos bastante bien, así que igual que había venido, ahora podía marcharse sin problemas.

Lo miré con desdén y salí de mi oficina dejándolo allí solo. Yo tenía trabajo que hacer. El podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de venir con fresas y una disculpa lo dejé volver al caso, pero no le perdoné. Al menos, en lo referente a mí. En la parte personal. En el desprecio que había mostrado hacia mí y hacia nuestro trabajo. Entendí su frustración pero yo no tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Y él se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado, egoísta e _imbécil. _

_Esa misma noche, estaba sentada en mi sofá haciendo zapping cuando en la puerta sonaron unos suaves toques. Miré frunciendo el entrecejo y estuve a punto de levantarme para abrir cuando la voz del consultor llegó hasta mí desde el otro lado de la puerta._

___Lisbon, soy yo. Abre__ – "Ja¡ Si crees que diciendo que eres tú voy a abrir" rezongué en voz baja "vas listo". Me tumbé en el sofá de nuevo y esperé a que se fuera. Pero no lo hizo – ____Vamos, Lisbon. No me dirás que sigues enfadada. Necesito hablar contigo. Abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí. _

_"Claro ¿Dónde si no iba a estar?" _

___Lisbon hace frío aquí ¿de verdad vas a dejarme aquí fuera, solo? Abre por favor._

_Yo sabía de sobra que ni hacía frío ni nada. El sólo estaba intentando apelar a mi conciencia. Casi podía ver su cara de perrito, suspirando y sonriendo con ojillos tristes al otro lado de la puerta. Al final, como una idiota, me levanté y le abrí. Pero sólo porque no quería que hiciera un espectáculo en la puerta de mi casa. _

___¡Aja! Sabía que estabas aquí__ – sonrió. _

___Sí, muy listo. ¿Qué quieres?__ – dije bruscamente sin apartarme del marco de la puerta._

___¿No… me dejas pasar? _

___¿Qué quieres Jane? _

___Pedirte disculpas__ – respondió, y por una vez parecía sincero. _

___Bien. Disculpas aceptadas. Nos vemos mañana__ – iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se puso en medio impidiéndomelo. Lo miré seriamente, pero una vez más me pudo con esos ojos._

___Escucha, Teresa__ – supongo que fue la primera vez que me llamó así ____– sé que estás enfadada, y no te culpo. No me he comportado bien y lo siento. _

_Me estaba mirando a los ojos y parecía realmente tan arrepentido que si en ese momento hubiera sentido algo por él lo hubiera estrechado contra mi pecho y le hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba olvidado. En lugar de eso, lo dejé pasar y cerré la puerta. _

___¿Qué pasa, Jane, no te dejan actuar en fiestas de cumpleaños y vuelves arrastrándote al CBI? – dije sonriendo mientras me encaminaba a la cocina._

___No. Vengo arrastrándome a que tú me perdones..._

___Ya te perdoné esta mañana. ¿Qué más quieres?__ – dije mientras ponía agua a hervir._

___No, esta mañana me dijiste que podía volver al CBI y al caso. No que me perdonabas por lo que te dije en la oficina. _

___Vale, pues te perdono, por lo que dijiste en la oficina, por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que harás._

___¿Por qué estás tan segura de que haré algo? _

___¿Té?_

___Sí, gracias ¿Por qué…?_

___Porque siempre lo haces, porque no puedes evitarlo. Tal como dijiste tú sólo estás aquí por un caso. El caso de John el Rojo. Por eso no te importan los estragos que vayas causando a tu paso, ni la gente a la que vas dañando, porque todo te da igual excepto tu venganza._

_Coloqué una taza de té sobre la mesa para que se sentara y yo hice lo mismo. Me senté frente a él y lo miré. Lo miré ampliamente, profundamente. No pretendía leer su mente, quería ver qué había cambiado en él. Y, como yo ya sabía, nada lo había hecho. Sí, estaba arrepentido por cómo me había hablado, quizás comprendía que yo no lo merecía. Pero sus pretensiones estaban claras y sus objetivos seguían siendo los mismos. _

_No dijo nada, lo cual confirmó mis sospechas. Venía a limpiar su culpa, pero nada había cambiado. Solté un soplido, sonreí tristemente y negué con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Luego volví a mirarle. _

___¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas? Tú quieres continuar en el CBI, en mi equipo, porque eso te da acceso a John el Rojo. Nuestra unidad es lo más cerca que estarás del caso mientras lo tenga Bosco. El jamás te dejaría entrar a su equipo. No le caes bien. _

___No me digas__ – sonrió. _

___Así que vuelves a la pobre Teresa Lisbon porque con ella tienes un puesto que te permitirá estar al tanto de todo, al menos indirectamente__. _

___Lisbon eso no es…_

___¡Vamos, no me jodas! – le solté. Pareció sorprenderle mi actitud – Tú no quieres redención, Patrick. Quieres asegurarte de que aún estás en el equipo. _

___Puedo explicarte…_

___Mira, si te sirve de algo. Estás en el equipo ¿vale? No tienes que preocuparte ni que seguir viniendo a mi casa. Tú siempre has estado en el equipo. Es decisión tuya irte o quedarte._

_Me levanté, tiré el contenido de mi taza de té en el fregadero y dejé la taza allí. No lo había tocado. Jane tampoco. Permanecí unos minutos allí, de espaldas a él. Yo no tenía más ganas de hablar. Sabía que él me estaba mirando y que no sabía qué decir porque todo lo que yo había dicho era cierto, de modo que no podía responderme porque todo lo que dijera era mentira. Sólo le quedaba disculparse. _

___Tienes razón. No voy a dejar de pensar en John el Rojo de repente. Pero puedo pensar en otras cosas también. Decía la verdad cuando te dije que no tengo nada más que el equipo, que no tengo nada más que a ti. No tengo a donde de ir, ni a nadie más en el mundo. _

_De pronto sentí su aliento en mi nuca, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí, pero lo cierto es que no sé cuando se levantó ni cómo lo hizo tan sigilosamente que ni siquiera lo escuché. Me abrazó por detrás y dejó su barbilla descansar sobre mi hombro._

___¿Te arrepientes? _

___¿De qué?__ – preguntó confundido. _

_Me di la vuelta para enfrentarme con sus ojos azules. _

___De disparar__ – le dije muy seria. _

___Bueno, ya me conoces. No me gustan las armas__ – sonrió, yo sonreí también, no muy satisfecha con su respuesta. Cuando me disponía a salir de aquel pequeño espacio entre él y yo, me tomó la mano y añadió: _

___Ni en un millón de años__. _

_Ambos sonreímos antes de despedirnos. Esa respuesta me había dejado algo más satisfecha y tranquila. Jane me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos.**

Este capítulo es un poco más larguillo que el resto. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Es uno de mis preferidos. Ya me diréis qué tal. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo, y gracias por los reviews que han ido dejando.

A disfrutar ;D¡

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**_: ____En el punto de mira_

Pocas semanas después sucedió una de las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a un agente de policía, para su carrera, para su vida en general: Que intenten desacreditarlo endosándole un asesinato.

Sí, intentaron culparme de la muerte de William McTeer y todo para desacreditarme en un juicio. Muy agudo. Aunque no estuvo nada bien, y no fue nada divertido para mí.

McTeer era un criminal, una escoria, un pederasta hijo de… Y no puedo decir que me apenara su muerte, pero ¿cargarme el muerto a mí? ¿No tenía yo suficiente con los juicios, los interrogatorios y una sesión semanal con el psicólogo Roy Carmen?

Si no tenía tiempo ni para ir al mercado… ¿de donde iba a sacarlo para matar a alguien? Pero, sorprendentemente todas las pruebas apuntaban a mí. Y yo ni siquiera podía defenderme porque no recordaba qué demonios había hecho ese martes por la noche al volver del trabajo. Y tras una sesión de hipnosis con Jane tampoco nos había quedado muy clara la cosa. El caso es que tuve que dejar mi placa y mi arma. Fui suspendida, como si nada. No tuvieron reparos. Y lo peor era que me estaba volviendo loca el no saber si realmente lo había hecho yo. Fue un acto muy cruel el de aquella gente. Consiguieron llevarme a la locura, hacerme dudar de mí misma, y lo peor de todo, rememorar mi pasado hasta el punto de creer que me había convertido en la sombra de mi padre. Algo que me atormentaba en lo más profundo de mi alma. Sin duda habían hecho una jugada fuerte.

La culpa fue del tipo que habíamos trincado con las manos en la masa llevándose un montón de millones (100 millones, para ser exactos) de cuentas online de miles de personas. Luego mató a su socio, después de esconder el dinero. Dinero que utilizó para pagar al cuñado de McTeer para que lo llevara al callejón donde más tarde el tercer implicado, Roy Carmen, lo mataría, también a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero. El mismo doctor que mientras sus sesiones me drogaba con Lorazepan en el café para que perdiera la memoria.

Habíamos encontrado el cuerpo de McTeer y dejado las pruebas en manos de la científica cuando me fui a revisar con la abogada los casos del mes en los que teníamos que testificar.

_"__Lisbon tiene a Howard y a Eng…Cho, para ti tengo a Rigman, Daly y Freed…"_

_"__Freed. Freed me mordió"_

_"__Asegúrate de mencionarlo"_

Cuando me estaba explicando cuánto se alegraba de que Jane no estuviera en el caso y el inconveniente de que el consultor amenazara a la gente con bombas para sacar una confesión entró Rigsby diciendo que teníamos un problema. Los del laboratorio habían encontrado una huella en el arma con el que mataron a McTeer. Yo no veía el problema. Hasta que me dijo que la huella era mía. Tuve de inmediato que sentarme frente a Minelli e intentar aclarar una situación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

_"__Una huella tuya en la recamara del arma homicida. Me dan ganas de vomitar"_

_"__Pocos fondos y mucho trabajo. Se habrán equivocado en el laboratorio, ya paso hace un año en Los Ángeles. Que lo vuelvan a comprobar" _

Minelli me miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras sostenía la pistola del caso en su mano.

_"__¡Vamos! ¿No creerá que fui yo?" _

_"__Lo que creo Teresa es que me puedes meter en un problema político. Tu equipo y tú quedáis fuera del caso"_

_"__Lo entiendo. ¿A quién se lo pasamos? ¿FBI?"_

_"__Ni hablar"_

En ese momento el jefe alza el brazo hacia la puerta y, como si estuviera esperando, como si tuviera comunicación telepática con Minelli, entró Sam Bosco, el hombre que por segunda vez en un mes me quitaba un caso. No me importaba. Este caso me estaba trayendo complicaciones y yo sólo quería que el laboratorio hiciera una segunda comprobación y se diera cuenta de que yo no era la propietaria de esa huella, que yo jamás había tocado esa pistola_._

_"__Lisbon ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_"__Sabe tanto del caso como tú. Es lo lógico que se ocupe él y, además, he tenido que mover algunos hilos"_

_"__Gracias"_

_"__No te equivoques. Si eres culpable se te caerá el pelo" _

___No me digas__, _pensé.

Como es lógico Bosco tenía preguntas que hacerme y sin otro remedio yo acepté. Para enfado de mi viejo amigo y superior Jane entró, como siempre sin pedir permiso. Permití que se quedara. No me importaba. Aunque no sabía si lo que quería era molestar o darme apoyo. El caso es que con una sola broma o comentario del consultor la cosa podía pasar por calmar los ánimos hasta otro clavo en mi ataúd.

Las preguntas eran las típicas, las que yo había hecho miles de veces, las que por un momento pensé que no volvería a hacer_. "¿Dónde estuviste el martes por la noche?, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Con quién estuviste?, ¿alguien te vio?". _Me encontraba perdida. Estaba mintiendo como un criminal, pero es que no conseguía recordar nada y empezaba a mosquearme y asustarme. Aquello no sólo podía destrozar mi carrera y, con ello, mi vida, sino que además podía mandarme a la cárcel.

Bosco y Minelli esperaban respuestas, respuestas que yo no podía darles, y me miraban desde su posición de mando con los brazos cruzados, escudriñándome, juzgándome, preguntándose si realmente no lo había hecho yo. Me sentía acorralada y confusa. Jane me miraba, los miraba a ellos y me volvía a mirar, hacía comentarios (a mi favor, claro; supongo que de los tres que estábamos allí yo era su favorita) y podía ver que estaba indagando con su especial manera de leer gestos y percibir mentiras. Salí corriendo de allí.

_"__Genial. Todos creen que soy una asesina de criminales y yo ni siquiera puedo defenderme"  
_

Jane me citó en una cafetería a la que solíamos ir, esa desde la que se ve el río y la brisa te da en la cara (cómo desearía poder sentir la brisa ahora) y además tienen un café estupendo. Pensé que quería algo serio, pero lo que quería era que hablara_ "____sin coartarme__", _que le contara lo que había hecho ese día, que era inútil mentirle. Cuando le dije que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho trató de convencerme para que me dejara inducir un trance. Por supuesto le dije que ni hablar.

_- ¿____Y si te pasó algo traumático que no te deja recordar?_

___Yo no maté a McTeer. Olvídalo__ – _cogí mis cosas y me levanté_. _

___¿Por qué no quieres que te hipnotice? _

___Porque no quiero que me hurgues la mente__ –_ le dejé allí con sus pensamientos y sus trampas, con sus formas de descubrir la verdad.

Después de hablar con Dreyer, el padre de la última víctima, que juró que lo mataría decidí someterme al polígrafo. No sé si fue por algo que dijo pero yo no podía seguir sin saber qué había pasado, con la posibilidad de ser culpable atormentándome.

_"____La ira cambia a la gente__" _había dicho Bosco…

_"____Ni que lo digas__". No sabía si me refería a mí misma, a Dreyer…ya no sabía a quien me refería. Pero sabía que así era. La ira cambia a la gente. Yo lo sabía muy bien. _

Pero en el fondo, en lo más profundo, yo sabía que yo no podía haber matado a una persona a sangre fría, yo no podía ser capaz de albergar tanta ira en mi corazón para matar a alguien, ni siquiera a un criminal, si no fuera un caso de defensa propia. Yo no era así. Yo no… Pero en ese estado, en ese momento ya no sabía si podía fiarme de mí misma.

Me sentía como un pez de colores dentro de una pecera mientras la agente del polígrafo me colocaba las cintas y Bosco me observaba desde el otro lado del cristal. Un pez asesino, al parecer.

El jefe en persona vino a los juzgados antes de la vista en la que tenía que testificar para decirme que no había superado el polígrafo._ "____Hay indicios de engaño__" _me dijo. Había decepción y un gran cabreo en su voz. Lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme allí en medio del pasillo fue _"____quedas relevada del cargo__". _Intenté protestar pero me calló y se marchó.

___Relevada del cargo. _Me sentía perdida. Estaba perdida_. _

Entregar mi arma y mi placa fue como dejar una parte de mí, fue como si me arrebataran algo de la manera más injusta, porque yo había nacido para aquello. Representar la ley, hacer que el orden se respetara, salvar inocentes y limpiar las calles de criminales era mi destino. Si no podía hacer eso, no podía hacer nada.

Fue un alivio cuando Jane, una vez más, llegó a mí con la solución y me dijo lo que teníamos que hacer. Aquello habría acabado, mi nombre limpio otra vez y los culpables en la cárcel. Y nadie echaría en falta al indeseable McTeer.

Por fin yo podía descansar tranquila. Después de una indudablemente buena actuación en el CBI que dejó a todos boquiabiertos y otra gran actuación en mi casa, los culpables salieron a la luz, fueron encarcelados y recibirían su merecido y yo podría volver a poner mis fotos sobre el escritorio de mi despacho. Además fue bastante divertido no ser la sensata y tranquila Lisbon por un día. Estuvo bastante bien, de hecho.

Pero, para ser franca, aquello no fue lo único que ocurrió. En medio del caso, en medio del caos, de mi frustración y mi soledad sucedió algo más. Yo me sentía mal y en un momento de debilidad me refugié en Jane. Sí, lo hice. Y no para llorar sobre su hombro. Me lancé literalmente a sus brazos. Fue la noche que me hipnotizó y me eché a llorar de pura impotencia y desesperación cuando ni siquiera la hipnosis funcionó, y le pedí que se marchara y me dejara sola. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí en medio del salón diciéndome que no iba a rendirse y que pensaba encontrar una explicación, que no me preocupara. Ahí estaba él intentando confortarme. Y yo me sentía un poco menos sola. Y la soledad se disipó un poco más cada vez mientras se acercaba a mí, me miraba a los ojos, me secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares de ambas manos, situadas a ambos lados de mi cara mientras me miraba con lástima y luego me estrechaba tan fuerte que podía sentir el calor de su pecho contra el mío a través de su chaleco y su corazón latiendo bajo él. Y la grata sensación de calidez se apoderó de mí, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y por un momento en varios días de soledad y confusión no me sentí sola. Aquella mirada terminó con un beso. Un beso apasionado y ansioso que casi nos dejó sin respiración. No sé quién lo comenzó, tal vez fui yo, tal fue él que se sintió atraído por mi mirada que le pedía a gritos un poco de compañía, tal vez fuimos los dos que, como los polos opuestos de un imán, nos fuimos acercando irremediablemente hasta fundirnos en aquel beso. No lo sé. Todo pasó rápido, tanto que no tuve tiempo ni para pensar. Mi mente no se detuvo a pensar "¿Que estoy haciendo?", ni siquiera cuando el beso se acabó y nos bajó un poco a la realidad a ambos. No dio tiempo, el término de ese beso llevó a muchos más. Podía ser un error, pero ambos lo deseábamos y, sobre todo, lo necesitábamos. Así que nos convertimos en dos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, que se ayudaban el uno al otro a sobrellevar la soledad y la crudeza del mundo. Y eso estaba bien. Era todo lo que necesitábamos. Comprensión, compañía, y liberar las tensiones.

Entre besos subimos a la habitación. Era difícil desnudar a Patrick Jane. Chaqueta, chaleco, blusa… Cuándo llegamos a la parte de arriba mi camiseta ya había quedado en las escaleras y mi pelo estaba revuelto. Nos detuvimos un instante a los pies de la cama. Nos miramos, no había dudas, sólo complicidad. El volvió a sostener mi cara entre sus manos, yo lo miraba, sus ojos, su pelo…Pasé las manos por sus suaves cabellos rubios y rizados con delicadeza, disfrutando el momento mientras sonreía. No sabía lo que tenía su pelo que me tentaba a tocarlo, y no sabía lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo hasta que lo tuve frente a mí y acaricié su pelo y luego bajé la mano hasta su mejilla. Ambos sonreímos momentos antes de dejarnos caer en la cama. Su torso desnudo estaba sobre mí, al alcance mis manos para tocarlo todo lo que yo quisiera, al menos esa noche. Y lo hice. Lo abracé y era tan fascinante, tan impresionante tener a ese hombre, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo trucos de magia y me pedía dinero para golosinas y se escondía tras de mí, ahora entre mis brazos rodeándome de aquella manera mientras me besaba salvajemente…

La mañana llegó y el sol del amanecer que se filtraba a través de las cortinas me despertó cruelmente de mi profundo sueño. Yo quería seguir durmiendo. Además me habían suspendido. No tenía ni que ir a trabajar, así que me quedaría durmiendo. Esa era mi intención. La noche anterior había sido tan…extraña.

Me encontraba en la misma posición en que habíamos caído dormidos. Yo parcialmente sobre su torso, con la cabeza en su hombro y una de mis pernas cruzando las suyas hasta inmovilizarlo. Sus manos en mi espalda y cintura.

No podía creer lo que habíamos hecho, lo que había hecho. Pero no me arrepentí. Me había dejado llevar y había disfrutado. Había sido divertido y placentero. Y ambos éramos mayores como para aceptar la responsabilidad de un hecho así, de lo que significaba, y poder seguir como antes sin que el trabajo se viera menoscabado. Además, si finalmente las pruebas contra mi se volvían tan arrolladoras que ni Patrick Jane podía librarme de la horca, al menos, habría disfrutado mis ultimas horas de libertad.

Ver dormir a Patrick Jane era una de esas cosas de las que nunca me cansaba. Tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión de tranquilidad difícil de pasar por alto, parecía como si sonriera, su respiración lenta y acompasada, su torso arriba y abajo, de una manera tan pacífica que me hubiera gustado congelarlo y dejarlo así para siempre. Soñando sin preocupaciones. Como un niño.

Estuve un rato mirándolo hasta que noté que su sonrisa se ensanchó y empezaba a gemir y me di cuenta de que estaba despertando. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, me habría imaginado despertando al lado de Jane. Era un hombre atractivo, de eso no había ninguna duda, y ahora que lo miraba más de cerca tenía un buen cuerpo, torso y espalda anchos, brazos fuertes…extrañamente bien conservado para un hombre que se pasa el día comiendo, pero yo no había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia él. Nosotros éramos como esos vecinos que viven uno junto al otro, que se conocen desde que andaban corriendo juntos por el jardín en las barbacoas de verano y cuyos padres son amigos. Nada más. Amigos que comparten cosas, que se conocen bien. Bueno, ciertamente Jane y yo compartíamos cosas y nos conocíamos bien. Bastante bien, llegado este punto de la historia. Así que nuestra relación había pasado a otro nivel. No sabía exactamente cuál. Pero ya no éramos "vecinos", ahora éramos ¿amantes? Sí, supongo que esa era una forma de definirlo. Una forma breve y concisa, sin muchos adornos.

Me miró sonriendo. Deslizó una mano entre mi pelo apartándolo hacia atrás y continuó sonriendo. Yo sonreí también. La situación era extraña. Típica situación incómoda del día después. Día en que los amantes exhaustos después de la noche y más calmados de su ansia y placer, se miran el uno al otro sin saber qué decir, comienzan a preguntarse cómo llegaron a esa situación y qué pasará después, confusos con todo empiezan a recordar la noche y cómo se denudaron el uno al otro, cómo un primer beso les llevó hasta donde están ahora. Sin saber cómo deben sentirse ante esto.

Se negaba a dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Mis ojos que en ese momento le rogaban que no me leyera_. _

___Buenos días __– _susurró_ –____ ¿Qué tal estás hoy?_

___Teniendo en cuenta que es posible que haya matado a un hombre, que pierda mi trabajo, que vaya a la cárcel… - _él me miró severamente. Yo sonreí de medio lado y añadí suavemente:___ – Bien, gracias. _

___¿Sabes? He estado pensando…_

___¿Pensando? ¿Cuándo? – _pregunté sorprendida. No es posible que hubiera tenido tiempo para ó en voz baja_. _

___Mientras tú dormías, anoche, me puse a pensar; en el caso, en la hipnosis y en algunas cosas que han pasado estos días. _

___No te entiendo, Jane._

___Aún no puedo decirte nada. No hasta que encuentre lo que busco. Pero puede ayudarnos__ – _"nos"_ – …____ a encontrar al verdadero asesino. A menos que sigas pensando que fuiste tú…_

___Ja, ja. Muy gracioso Jane. Sabes que si me dedicara a matar gente así a la ligera tú habrías sido el primero – __le devolví el golpe medio sonriendo. _

___Touché._

Después de un momento miró el reloj de la mesilla y se incorporó apartándome delicadamente antes de levantarse. Yo me cubrí con la sábana mientras observaba sus movimientos desde la cama apoyada en el cabecero.

___Tengo que irme__ – _dijo contestando a mi pregunta no formulada _– ____Algunos trabajamos__._

_Ja¡ - _exclamé.

___Tengo algunas cosas que comprobar. Pero tú puedes seguir durmiendo un rato. No tienes que ir a trabajar ¿verdad? __– _lo fulminé con la mirada. El se quedó allí de pie mirando divertido ante mi enfado _– ____Te llamaré con las noticias. _

___Está bien. _

___¿Comemos juntos?__ – _preguntó.

___Claro. Me parece bien__. _

El se alejó hacia la puerta.

___Jane__ – _se detuvo y me miró desde la puerta _– ____Gracias__._

_Gracias ¿por qué? – _preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Yo rodé los ojos. El rió y se marchó escaleras abajo.

Un minuto después escuché cerrarse la puerta principal. Por fin a solas me detuve a pensar. No en Jane. En el caso. Minelli me había pedido amablemente que me tomara unos días mientras el caso se esclarecía, después de quitarme la pistola y la placa. No tenía nada que hacer.

Esa mañana, después de que Jane se fuera, me dediqué a hacer las cosas que había dejado aparcadas por largo tiempo. Coloqué un bombillo en la lámpara de pie del salón, aquella que usaba para leer y que llevaba dos semanas sin alumbrar nada; hice la colada, varias veces; coloqué un par de cuadros; salí a la compra…

Me intrigaba lo que Jane estuviera haciendo por ahí, claro, de alguna manera seguía siendo su superior, pero sólo podía esperar.

Cuando nos vimos en aquella cafetería unas horas más tarde para comer, me contó que los chicos habían estado investigando, lo que había averiguado y en qué consistía el plan…

___Malditos bastardos… Es más fácil desacreditar a un poli que matarlo ¿no?..._

___Tranquila, verás cómo caen en la trampa__ – _me guiñó un ojo _– ____ahora comamos. Me muero de hambre ¿tú no?_

Me encogí de hombros. Me resultaba difícil estar tan tranquila sabiendo todo lo que había pasado y, sobre todo, que aún quedaba algo por hacer.

El plan era sencillo. Bueno, en apariencia. Porque hacer que me volvía loca y me daba un ataque de histeria en medio de las oficinas del CBI no era plato de buen gusto. Pero accedí. Si así era la manera para que mi nombre quedara limpio. Lo haría. Sin dudarlo. Y la sonrisa de Jane cuando accedí podía haber iluminado medio California. Estaba contento de haberme convencido. Le encantaban sus truquitos de magia_. _

_¿ya han pensado lo que van a pedir? – _preguntó una joven camarera.

_Oh, mmm. Yo tomaré – _Jane dudó un poco –_ un sándwich de pollo, con tomate y esa salsa que le ponéis. Y un té helado. Gracias._

La chica sonrió y apuntó. Luego me miró esperando mi pedido_. _

_Yo tomaré un capuchino, cargado, por favor. _

Le tendí la carta y le di las gracias. Jane me miró sacudió la cabeza con la desaprobación propia de un padre y luego miró a la camarera.

_Trae un sándwich…No, mejor un burrito y otro té helado. Y… ¿un trozo de tarta de…chocolate? –_ le preguntó_._

_Claro, señor. Eem – _dudó un momento _– ¿Dos cucharas para la tarta? _

Cuando Jane le sonrió y le dijo que por favor, la joven se alejó sonriente. Yo miré a Jane pero no dije nada.

Comimos y charlamos. La elección de Jane sobre mi comida fue bastante acertada. Compartimos la tarta que la chica dejó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisitas tontas de "que buena pareja". Aún así me la comí. Chocolate, mi preferida.

Hablamos sobre lo que debía hacer. Tal como habíamos planeado esa tarde pasé por la oficina. Hablé con Bosco. El espectáculo fue brutal. Todos estaban de piedra. No podían creerlo, casi no podía ni yo. Todos en las dependencias del CBI, incluido mi equipo preocupado y sobresaltado, siguieron con la mirada mis movimientos hasta que me adentré en mi despacho y empecé a caminar como un león enjaulado. Una vez allí, y sin previo aviso, lancé la silla contra el cristal que separaba mi oficina del resto provocando más miradas de asombro.

Dios, que liberación. Jane, según lo acordado se las arregló para que Minelli mandara al maldito psicólogo a mi casa. Y una vez allí, continué mi papel. Deberían de haberme dado un Emmy. Me lo merecía. Borracha, desequilibrada, tomadora de barbitúricos, cabreada, inestable, y encima con una pistola cargada. Fue un gran momento. Roy Carmen se desveló a sí mismo y entonces yo pude dejar mi papel, volver a mi ser, y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Me sentí tan bien cuando por fin pude hacerle saber que lo habíamos averiguado todo, cuando Jane salió de su escondite como parte de una obra de teatro, me felicitó por la actuación y juntos le expusimos la situación, cuando le di un puñetazo, lo detuve y le leí sus derechos… Luego lo llevé al CBI donde lo sometimos a un interrogatorio. La pesadilla había terminado. No era culpable ni me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentaba bien volver a estar en casa y poder colocar mis cosas sobre la mesa.

___He oído que Minelli te va a hacer pagar el cristal__ – _la voz de Bosco me sorprendió_._

___Es lo justo__ – _le dije con una sonrisa.

___¿Sabes? Para ser una poli tu actuación de loca fue muy convincente… Jane estará orgulloso__ – _pude notar una pizca de tristeza y resentimiento.

___La verdad es que me lo pasé bien…Me dejé llevar por una vez._

___Me alegro de que se haya aclarado__ – _había algo en Bosco.

___Siento no haberte contado lo del plan__ – _me sentía en la obligación de decírselo.

___Sé muy bien que no lo sientes__ – _se acercó _– ____Oye, sabes que si hubieras sido tú…_

___Lo sé. _

___Entonces, no digo más. _

Lo sabía. Lo que Sam quería decir, lo sabía. Si hubiera sido yo no me habría juzgado, no me habría culpado, me habría apoyado. Después de lo que habíamos pasado…

En ese momento entró Jane y a sabiendas de que interrumpía dijo:

___No interrumpo nada ¿verdad?__ – "____será caradura__" _pensé.

Enseguida Bosco dijo que no. Se despidió y se retiró. Jane me dio la bolsa que había traído "Donuts de Marie's". Me encantaban esos donuts. Nadie los hacía mejor.

___Yo no sé nada…_

___¿Qué? _

___Bosco… ¿está enamorado de ti?__ – _me preguntó de pronto_. _

___¡Qué tontería! _

___Lo sé. Es difícil de entender. Pero sobre gustos…__ -_ bromeó_. _

___¡Fuera!__ – _le grité y le lancé la bolsa de donuts.

Se marchó sonriendo. Yo me quedé, sonriendo también, colocando mis acreditaciones, feliz de estar en casa.

* * *

Qué tal el capítulo?

Bueno, ya nos iremos leyendo en próximas entregas...Quizás pronto tenga un "bloqueo de escritor" jajaja. Tengo algunos caps. más preparados, pero la suerte puede acabarse en cuanto vaya más allá de lo que ya tengo escrito...:S Sería una pena, estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo :).

Gracias por leer. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**El Mentalista, **esta maravillosa serie, no es mía. Pero espero que pronto lo sea...Bruno Heller y yo estamos en serias negociaciones.

Espero que les guste. Un saludo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: **_Miradas furtivas _

Patrick y yo no hablamos más acerca de aquella noche, ni hablamos de lo que sentíamos o de si sentíamos algo, ni de a donde iba aquello, si es que iba a alguna parte, ni de lo que haríamos. Simplemente continuamos la aventura, continuamos viéndonos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Pero sin hablar acerca de ello.

Sólo nos dejamos llevar, por diversión, por salir de la rutina de nuestras vidas. Y era realmente excitante poder hacerlo, tener algo nuevo al llegar a casa, saber que él estaría en la oficina al día siguiente y que quizás por la noche podíamos ir a cenar juntos, fuera del CBI, fuera de nuestros papeles habituales. Definitivamente fuera de mi papel. Jamás en todos mis años de trabajo como policía salí con un compañero de manera tan íntima.

Vale, lo reconozco, era como el juguete que deseaba de pequeña y cuando me lo regalaban por navidad se convertía en la nueva ilusión de mi vida y cada día deseaba volver del colegio para jugar con él. Patrick Jane era mi juguete ahora. Pero, para ser justos, yo era el suyo. Estábamos al mismo nivel. Sin sentimientos, sin preocupaciones, sólo diversión, compañía, la satisfacción de saber que te puedes apoyar en alguien si algún día estás especialmente cansada, o incluso triste. Apoyo a otro nivel, un nivel más emocional, aunque sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

Y si nos pillaban no pasaba nada. Primero nos darían el alto, nos explicarían las normas y nos dirían que no lo hiciéramos más y nosotros acataríamos las normas y dejaríamos de hacerlo. Todos ganábamos. Aunque nadie tenía por qué enterarse. En el trabajo éramos totalmente discretos. Me estaba dejando llevar pero tampoco era que hubiera perdido el sentido común. El trabajo era sagrado y allí no pasaba nada. Nada que pudiera ponernos en peligro.

De vez en cuando había alguna que otra mirada de complicidad, una que otra discusión, nada fuera de lo normal. Jane a veces se quedaba hasta tarde esperándome y luego salíamos juntos del CBI, e íbamos a mi casa o a cenar por ahí. Tampoco era que estuviéramos todo el día metidos en mi habitación. Nuestra relación no era puramente sexual. Ante todo éramos amigos y hablábamos, bromeábamos, hacíamos apuestas sobre si Rigsby se atrevería o no a decirle a VanPelt lo que sentía por ella (perdí yo, por supuesto), incluso íbamos al cine. Sí, quizás cuando empezamos a hacer cosas de pareja debí olerme que algo no iba bien. A veces llegábamos juntos al trabajo, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. No tenían por qué darle más importancia.

No éramos dos tortolitos enamorados que sentían la necesidad de verse y tocarse a todas horas. No nos hacíamos carantoñas, ni mucho menos nos besábamos. Excepto aquella vez…aunque técnicamente no estábamos en las oficinas del CBI sino en los aparcamientos, en mi coche.

_Hey, Lisbon. Esta mañana me has salvado de una muerte segura… _

_Anda, no exageres. Como mucho te habrías llevado un puñetazo. Nada que tu nariz no pueda soportar. _

_¿Estás de broma? Esos motoristas eran unos matones sin escrúpulos. Me habrían machacado. Suerte que estabas allí. _

_Sí_ – bufé – _suerte que estaba allí. Eso es para que la próxima vez no te metas en la boca del lobo._

_Eres mi heroína._

_Sí, espera… que me pongo las mallas. _

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

_Lisbon, acércate, escucha una cosa. _

Levanté la cabeza. El ya estaba cerca de mí alzando una mano hacia mi cuello para besarme. Juntó sus labios con los míos de una manera tierna y suave. Era dulce y sus labios suaves…Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos profundizado en el beso. Se separó de mí unos centímetros. Lo justo para susurrar en mi boca:

_Gracias._

Me sonrió. Yo lo miré, metí las llaves en el contacto y conduje hasta casa una vez más.

_Minelli te mataría si te pillara besándome en el coche como un adolescente._

_Lo estoy viendo_ – miró en la distancia como si realmente se lo estuviera imaginando- _Ningún chico es suficientemente bueno para mi Teresa. Aléjate de ella, malandrín. _

Soltamos una carcajada.

_¿Qué clase de palabra es malandrín?_ – pregunté con sorna. A veces Jane no parecía pertenecer a esta época. Para empezar ya nadie usaba chaleco como parte de un traje, usaba palabras como "malandrín" y tenía esa forma de comportarse, tan clásica a veces, ese humor negro, la forma en que gesticulaba con las manos...me recordaba a los antiguos caballeros ingleses. Jane era...un Sherlock Holmes moderno.

_Mmm…Bueno, la clase de palabra que usaría Minelli para alguien que tenga intenciones con su hija_ – me miró sonriendo. Yo lo miré de reojo, con ambas manos sobre el volante y negué un poco con la cabeza para mí misma más que para él, ya inmersa en mis propios pensamientos.

_Eres realmente extraño Patrick Jane…_

Y así transcurrían nuestros días, normales. Bromas, miradas, enfados y reconciliaciones. A veces era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a una relación de pareja. Solía dejarme un bollo o una taza de café sobre mi escritorio. La primera vez con una nota. Las demás, ya no hizo falta. Lo hacía cuando nos habíamos quedado dormidos y yo no podía tomar mi café. Se escabullía unos minutos y lo traía mientras yo estaba en el baño o informando al equipo. Cuando llegaba me encontraba el café, sonreía y miraba a donde él estaba, fuera, en su sillón, porque sabía que era un detalle suyo. Y él miraba y me sonreía. Entonces yo me daba la vuelta y volvía al trabajo sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de los labios durante un buen rato.

_Lisbon. Despierta, bella durmiente. Nos hemos dormido – _salté de la cama fulminándolo con la mirada_._

_Oh, Dios. Es tu culpa, Jane. _

_Aquel día nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos encaminamos a toda velocidad al trabajo. Jane, puso la excusa. Buena, la verdad. Según él, su coche se había estropeado y me llamó a último momento para que lo fuera a buscar. Y por eso los dos llegábamos tarde. Coló, pero estuve de morros toda la mañana hasta que al entrar en mi despacho encontré un donut de chocolate y una gran taza de café. _

Cuando hacía algo malo lo mandaba a casa, a su casa. Como cuando puso escuchas en el despacho de Sam. Dios, qué estupidez. Casi le cuesta la libertad y le dio igual. Me hizo amenazar a Bosco. Mi amigo, mi mentor, mi antiguo jefe. Tuve que sacar los trapos sucios por Jane, para poder salvarlo. Y él lo agradeció, pero no le importó. Pensaba seguir haciendo de las suyas. Me molestaba tanto que mi sacrificio no significara nada. Porque para mí era un sacrificio y una vergüenza tener que chantajear a un amigo a quien apreciaba y respetaba con cosas que ya no venían a cuento, cosas que pertenecían al pasado, y que en el pasado debían permanecer. La cara de tristeza y decepción con la que Sam me miró, no tenía precio…jamás podré quitármela de la cabeza. Jane se había pasado, como tantas otras veces. Tardé días en volver a hablarle.

Era increíble cómo con el paso del tiempo, con la intimidad y el acercamiento entre nosotros, Jane parecía convertirse en una persona distinta. No estábamos siempre juntos, y eran esos momentos solitarios en mi apartamento, frente a una copa de vino, y sin poder dejar de pensar en él, cuando comenzaba a hacerme ciertas preguntas. ¿Era un Patrick Jane nuevo el que dibujaba círculos con su dedo en mi espalda desnuda hasta que caía dormida, era una faceta nueva, recién descubierta, lo había sido siempre? ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Desaparecería este Jane en cuanto las palabras "asesinato" y "Red John" volvieran a sonar? Claro que sí. Yo no había besado a un sapo para convertirlo en príncipe. Yo había besado al príncipe, y éste se convertiría en sapo en algún momento. Cuando el momento llegara la ternura se volvería frialdad y el encanto se tornaría en ira y rabia. Yo lo sabía. Había aprendido. Y lo había hecho lo suficiente como para saber que esto sólo era algo temporal. Sólo hasta que su enemigo volviera con renovadas energías y Jane saltara como un tigre sobre la posibilidad de atraparlo. Y eso me apenaba, casi me hacía daño. Y no el hecho de que acabara lo nuestro, si es que merecía esa calificación. Sino el hecho de no volver a verlo sonreír, de ver un Patrick herido, dolorido, destrozado, un hombre hundido en la autocompasión que no permite que nadie le ayude y al que nada le importa salvo una cosa. Pese a que me sacaba de mis casillas y había días en los que deseaba pegarle, días en los que deseaba mandarle de una patada a cualquiera que fuera el planeta del que procedía, a mí me gustaba el consultor sonriente, el que hacía comentarios chistosos, aunque a veces inapropiados, el que me hacía sonrojar y les ganaba dinero a los chicos en estúpidas apuestas o exhibiciones de alguno de sus trucos. El Patrick Jane al que, pese a todo había tomado cariño.

Y me dolía y esperaba con temor el momento en que Jane cambiara. Jane tenía habilidades, era un dolor en el culo, pero podía hacer grandes cosas y era un verdadera lástima que desperdiciara su tiempo sintiendo odio y rabia y culpabilidad. Porque supongo que eso acrecentaba su sed de venganza, la culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Annie y la pequeña. Y le honraba querer vengar a su familia y dedicar su vida a ello. Pero es que precisamente vida era lo que le faltaba. La estaba desperdiciando. No le importaba morir si así alguien cogía a John el Rojo. El rojo consumía su vida hasta límites inimaginables.

Aún no entiendo cómo un hombre capaz de ganar en un casino 250.000 dólares que luego utiliza para comprar regalos a sus compañeros y hacer donaciones a la beneficencia, para pagar el riñón de una mujer al borde de la muerte… un hombre que juega a las muñecas con una niña cuyo padre acaba de morir… que me pedía dinero para chocolatinas, podía de pronto convertirse en una sombra. Una sombra en la que si te fijas bien sólo hay dolor, puro dolor, nada más. Sí, dolor, desesperación, rabia…Nadie debería sentir tanto tormento en su interior.

Si tan sólo hubiera confiado en mí. Yo confiaba en él. Me dejé caer en sus brazos en la llamada "caída de confianza", para reforzar los lazos y todo ese rollo… Dejé que me llevara en su viejo coche, que él amaba aunque fuera una cafetera. Durante un largo camino, además.

¿Por qué se empañaba en pensar que estaba sólo en el mundo y que nadie lo entendía?

Porque yo lo entendía. Me parece que al final le entendí demasiado. Lo que pasaba es que no compartía su idea absurda de que como un loco psicópata se había obsesionado con él y había matado a su familia la culpa era suya y no merecía ser feliz, no merecía más que sufrimiento y flagelación hasta que alcanzara al culpable físico de su tragedia.

* * *

Reviews... S'il vous plaît.

P.S.: Ya sé...este capítulo no es gran cosa, pero mejorará.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola**

Aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Un saludo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: **_Pérdidas_

Nunca en los años que trabajé en el CBI había pasado algo tan trágico y tan horrible como lo que les ocurrió a Sam y a su equipo. No sólo habían sido asesinados sino que había ocurrido dentro del CBI, dentro de unas oficinas del gobierno, en nuestra propia casa, y nadie, nadie se había dado cuenta.

La asesina, aquella maldita secretaria con cara de mosquita muerta que fingía ser bondadosa fue tan discreta que nadie se percató de lo ocurrido hasta que Jane, Cho y yo entramos en el despacho de Bosco. Nos había citado allí aquella mañana. Había novedades sobre John el Rojo, y el equipo quería compartirlas con nosotros. Un acto de buena fe que Bosco hacía hacia mi equipo. Habíamos avanzado en las relaciones entre unidades. Incluso después, aquella vil asesina fingió tan bien que continuó engañándonos, haciéndose la dolida amiga y empleada, colaborando en todo con nosotros, sólo para después descubrirse como la asesina de tres agentes federales.

Tengo que decir que secretamente llegué incluso a culpar a Jane de no haber notado nada raro en aquella mujer, por no haberse percatado, él, que veía las intenciones de la gente, que leía el pensamiento y que veía las mentiras y la malicia más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano podía. La culpa, evidentemente, no era suya. Pero estaba tan frustrada, tan enfadada, que no podía sino ver culpables donde era imposible que los hubiera. Cómo iba nadie a sospecharlo… Rebeca, la fiel y comprometida secretaria que había trabajado con Bosco durante tanto tiempo sin dar problemas, sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando entré y vi toda aquella sangre por las paredes y los cuerpos en el suelo sentí como todo el mundo se desmoronaba. La imagen chocó contra mí. No me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que la adrenalina del momento pasó y parecía que mis piernas iban a tomar las riendas de la situación y doblarse en cualquier momento dejándome tirada en el suelo. Al momento me quedé sin respiración y por unos segundos fui incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando conseguí moverme me dirigí directamente a Bosco mientras Cho comprobaba a los otros dos agentes, por desgracia, muertos. Bosco aún tenía un hilo de vida. Pude notar un poco de pulso en su cuerpo. Enseguida le pedí a Jane a gritos que me ayudara. Se había quedado petrificado ante la imagen. La sangre, estaba…por todas partes. Hice lo que pude por Bosco hasta que llegaron los paramédicos mientras le susurraba desesperadamente que respirara, que aguantara…

Las paredes, mis manos, las manos de Jane, el suelo, mi ropa, mi cara… había sangre por todos lados. Y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que Jane me dijo que antes de hacer nada debíamos limpiarnos. Entonces me miré las manos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mis manos estaban llenas de la sangre de Samuel Bosco. Sentí repulsión, no hacia Bosco, no porque su sangre tibia estuviera cubriendo mis manos, sino por la situación entera, por los culpables…

Antes de coordinar a mi equipo y empezar la investigación, pues nada estaba más claro en ese momento sino que yo me haría cargo del caso, corrí al baño a cambiarme de ropa y lavarme. No podía aguantar la visión de la sangre cubriéndome. Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby ya habían actuado, y lo habían hecho con la rapidez y la eficacia propia de ellos. Todo el edificio estaba cerrado a cal y canto con guardias apostados en las entradas y salidas y gente visionando las cámaras de seguridad. No habíamos encontrado nada y luego supimos la razón. Yo me dediqué a hablar con la secretaria de Bosco sobre los casos que tenía abiertos. Le pregunté por los armenios, un cartel de la droga, mafiosos y bastantes peligrosos, además, era el principal caso del equipo en ese momento. El principal después del caso clave del CBI, o al menos del caso clave de estas dos unidades. John el Rojo. Pero me resistía a creer que había sido cosa suya. Jane, sin embargo, ya había tomado esa posibilidad como la principal. Y nuevamente me enfrascaba en una estúpida e inútil lucha por no precipitarme en conclusiones acerca del autor del caso y convencer al consultor de que hiciera lo mismo. No sería menos malo, ni ellos estarían mejor si el asesino fuera un europeo del este contratado a sueldo por la mafia. Pero era mil veces peor que fuera el asesino de la cara sonriente porque era algo personal, porque nos estaba buscando y retando y porque parecía que no iba a descansar hasta matarnos a todos. A todos excepto a uno que parecía tener que pagar por todos sus errores ante él.

Pero una vez más el consultor estaba en lo cierto. Era mucha casualidad que la misma mañana que Sam nos llamaba para darnos noticias su equipo fuera tiroteado. Red John estaba cubriendo sus pasos. En el despacho del agente nada hacía pensar que podía tratarse de él, ni cara sonriente, ni heridas de cuchillo. Pero cuando encontramos a Hicks todo quedó claro. La pista que había estado siguiendo le llevó hasta un antiguo asesinato de John, a la consulta de un médico. Allí encontramos, destripado, otra imagen que no se borraría de mi mente nunca, al cuarto agente y mano derecha del equipo de Sam Bosco. Una melodía sonaba en el reproductor de Cd's, la favorita de John el Rojo, sin duda un guiño (por llamarlo de alguna forma) hacia Patrick y allí en lo alto de la pared frontal, estaba como siempre la primera imagen que veías al abrir la puerta, quizás incluso antes de abrirla, la cara sonriente que el asesino dibujaba con la sangre de sus víctimas. La imagen que pretende ser la imagen de la muerte, la imagen que aterroriza a la gente con solo verla, porque está hecha de sangre, sangra de gente, gente brutalmente asesinada y porque significa muerte y terror y sufrimiento porque es lo que su creador pretender hacer. Una manera macabra y nefasta de que la gente sepa quién es, que la gente lo respete… Me pregunto qué clase de trauma hace que una persona se convierta en un monstruo… ¿Vio algo traumático, lo sufrió? ¿Sus padres eran malvados también? ¿Por qué mujeres? ¿Se rieron de él en el instituto? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Preguntas que quizás ahora, y quizás entonces también, nadie es capaz de responder.

Aún no me explico cómo pudo ocurrir, cómo alguien puede ser tan rematadamente sádico y despiadado para hacer una cosa así. Y no me refiero a Red John cuyas acciones habían sido peores que esa. Había visto demasiado de ese criminal como para que nada de lo que hiciera me extrañara, me asqueaba, sí, pero me esperaba cualquier cosa de ese tipo…Era frío, cruel, despiadado, sin escrúpulos…No había palabras para describir sus acciones.

Pero Rebeca, la secretaria, parecía tan familiar, tan agradable…Bosco se portó bien con ella, la acogió como parte de su equipo, y ella respondió de una manera inimaginable. Estaba cegada por las mentiras y las manipulaciones del asesino en serie, que decía ser su amigo, la única persona en el mundo que la comprendía y toda esa clase de patrañas psicológicas, y ahí había acabado, asesinando y siendo asesinada.

Tengo que reconocer que por un momento mientras sostenía la pistola en dirección a Rebecca, en la habitación de Bosco en el hospital, comprendí a Jane. Sólo fue un instante pero sentí empatíahacia él, pude entenderlo, me sentí como suponía que él debía de sentirse respecto a su familia, a la venganza y a John El Rojo. Sostenía la pistola en alto, hacia ella, que le había disparado a Bosco y que ahora estaba allí para rematarlo, sentí tanta rabia dentro de mí que estuve a punto de dispararle, y si no hubiera sido por Bosco que abrió los ojos confuso y susurró un par de cosas y luego mi nombre sacándome de aquel estado, quizás le habría disparado, probablemente le habría disparado.

Bosco, el hombre del que había aprendido todo en lo referente a mi trabajo, el hombre en el que tantas veces me había apoyado en el pasado, el hombre que había permanecido secretamente enamorado de mí durante tantos años, se debatió entre la vida y la muerte hasta que, al final, la muerte pudo más y se lo llevó. Siempre fue un hombre fuerte, pero tres disparos repartidos entre pecho y abdomen habían conseguido tumbarlo. Había perdido demasiada sangre y finalmente, después de confesarme su amor y de mantener una secreta charla con Jane, nos dejó. Una tristeza infinita se apoderó de mí durante esos días y durante los días que sucedieron a los acontecimientos y la resolución del crimen.

Además, Minelli también se fue. Lo sucedido había podido con él y decidió que era su momento para descansar, pasar tiempo con su mujer y sus nietos, pasar tiempo en la casa del lago con su familia, pescando, llevando a sus nietos de excursión. Quería tomarse la vida con calma. Llevaba muchos años al servicio de la ley y necesitaba descansar. Se lo merecía, se lo había ganado.

Yo me sentí tan abandonada. Bosco y Minelli en la misma semana. Aquello no lo habría esperado ni en sueños.

Estuve bastante impertinente después de lo ocurrido. A todos nos entristeció. Pero yo estaba triste y cabreada. Estaba cansada de tener que ocultar mis emociones por ser una agente del orden. Yo quería llorar y gritar y maldecir en voz alta, y sobre todo, no hablar de ello. Nadie hablaba de ello, y no me refiero sólo al equipo. Durante días en el CBI se estableció una especie de norma no escrita, nadie hablaba, el hecho había creado una gran conmoción y un hastío generalizado. Se notaba en el ambiente. Pero las cosas cambiarían, en algún momento, todo, todas nuestras vidas volverían a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto yo tenía que superar otra vez la pérdida, aprender a vivir con ella y esperar a que un día todo aquello hubiera pasado y fuera menos doloroso. Y yo no quería tener que pasar otra vez por el camino hasta la aceptación, no quería tener el corazón roto y esperar a que el dolor y todos lo demás sentimientos pasaran.

Me centré en los casos. Quizás demasiado…

_Oh, sí claro. Me gustaría ver cómo lo hace agente Lisbon – _dijo el tipo.

_Vaya, ¿quiere verlo? – _me paseé delante de él y con un fuerte golpe apoyé mis palmas sobre la mesa inclinada hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del detenido_ – No sólo va a verlo. Va a sentirlo…_

Lancé una bolsa de pruebas delante de él. La miró con una sonrisa desdeñosa y preguntó qué era.

_Es lo que me va a hacer meter tu culo en la cárcel, escoria. _

Me largué de allí. Cho me miró, sonrió cínicamente al sospechoso, culpable, que teníamos en la sala de interrogatorios y le contó lo que era el contenido de aquella bolsita antes de comunicarle que estaba detenido y leerle sus derechos.

Un rato más tarde Cho apareció en mi despacho con papeles que firmar_. _

_¿No te parece que te has pasado un poco ahí dentro? – _le fulminé con la mirada.

_¿Le estás defendiendo? _

_No – _se defendió_ – Claro que no. Es sólo que hoy tú has actuado más como Rigsby o como yo y yo... más como Minelli. No me quejo, que conste._

_Vamos, Cho. El tío se estaba pasando. Lo teníamos, con pruebas y todo y el muy idiota seguía diciendo que era inocente – _le sonreí mientras firmaba los papeles_ – y encima va y me amenaza…el muy capullo. _

_Sí, ni siquiera Minelli te habría puesto pegas a eso _– se encogió un poco de hombros _- ¿Seguro que…? _

_Sí._

_En ese caso te dejo con el papeleo._

_Bien._

Sí, quizás ese día me pasé un poco con el detenido. Pero estaba tan harta de que todos quisieran saltarse la ley a la torera.

Sea como fuera yo debía ser la profesional y calmada agente del orden. Para insultar a sospechosos y poner pegas a todo ya estaba Jane.

Y, hablando del diablo, Jane se portó bastante decentemente. Actuó como yo esperaba que hiciera, como yo quería que hiciera. Me dejó mi espacio y mi tiempo, y tuvo paciencia. No sé si por mí o por temor a que le pegara un tiro, pero el caso es que hizo justo lo que yo necesitaba. Tiempo y soledad, para pensar, para descansar. Me dejó el tiempo que consideró que necesitaba. Me venía bien. Yo no quería ponerme sentimental delante de él y sabía que a él le resultaba incómodo tener a alguien llorando y no poder hacer nada. Y no podía hacer nada. Durante los días posteriores a la masacre fui inconsolable. En el trabajo no, por supuesto. En casa. Por suerte Jane no apareció por mi casa. Y en el trabajo, estaba tan pendiente del fichero con información del caso que le había dado Bosco que ni siquiera molestaba. A no ser que tuviéramos un caso ni me enteraba que estaba allí. Se puede decir que hasta le echaba de menos. Después del funeral, después de bebernos entre todos una botella de tequila en honor a Bosco, y casi entera una de whisky, antes de irme, vi cómo se quedaba en mi oficina con la caja de informes de John el Rojo, ojeándolos una y otra vez. Y a saber cuánto tiempo se quedó o cuantas veces lo hizo.

Poco después, cuando los ánimos estaban más calmados vino a casa. Era viernes por la noche. Lo recuerdo. Apareció en la puerta con sus pantaloncitos de siempre, la camisa remangada y sin chaleco. Curiosamente me alegré de verle más de lo que creí.

Le dejé pasar y en seguida empezó a hablar, a decirme lo mucho que sentía lo de Bosco. Ya me lo había dicho, y yo sabía que era cierto porque, aunque se llevaban fatal, al final empezaron a mejorar. Pero lo que Jane quería decirme era que pese a lo mucho que echaríamos de menos a Sam, era tiempo de seguir adelante. Que yo había tenido mi tiempo y que era hora de continuar…

_Tienes que dejar de sufrir, de condenarte y de pensar por qué…_ - me dijo sentado en el sofá – _No tiene sentido._

_Le dijo la sartén al cazo…_ - respondí con sarcasmo. Enseguida me arrepentí y bajé la cabeza hasta la taza de café humeante que sostenía en ambas manos.

___Sí, tienes razón…Por eso deberías hacerme caso, porque sé de lo que hablo, Lisbon__. _

___Hap… _

___Mira, no es bueno permanecer triste todo el tiempo, ni para ti ni para la gente que te rodea… No es bueno__ – _su voz fue desvaneciendo mientras miraba al vacío.

Sin motivo aparente me incliné un poco y estiré el brazo hasta posar mi mano sobre las suyas.

___¿Sabes? Has estado cascarrabias estas semanas. Iba a darte más tiempo pero creo que ya es suficiente. Quiero a mi Lisbon de siempre, y la quiero ahora. _

Sonreí.

___Incluso los chicos están preocupados, creen que te vas a quedar así para siempre. _

___Así ¿cómo?__ – _lo miré con los ojos entornados.

___Pues así…gruñona, ordenando tus cosas todo el rato… Van Pelt tiene miedo de entrar en tu oficina__ – _me pilló por sorpresa.

___¿Qué dices?__ – _dije en voz baja, un tanto aturdida, un pelín enfadada _– ____¿Por qué tendría…?_

___El otro día entró en tu oficina con los vídeos que le pediste y te enfadaste con ella… sin motivo, debo añadir __– _torció los labios y alzó las cejas.

___Le pedí perdón__ – _me defendí de inmediato al recordar _– ____y es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de la gente._

Tomé un sorbo de café.

___No se lo tengas en cuenta. Están preocupados. _

___Va por ti también. _

___La Lisbon de siempre__ – _sonrió – ___gruñona pero en su justa medida. _

___Así que mi propio equipo me tiene miedo._

___Yo no diría tanto…_

___Lo has dicho._

___Bueno, es que no duermes por la noche, eso te hace malhumorada…tomas más café de lo normal y pasas el día bastante… irritable. Están inquietos. _

Rodé los ojos. Tal vez tuviera razón.

___Bien, dile al equipo que no se preocupe. Que estoy bien. El lunes volveremos todos a la oficina y verás que no hay quejas de mí. _

___Lisbon, más te vale. Porque si el lunes no vuelves a ser tú… dimitiré. _

Ante esto no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

___No me caerá esa suerte, Patrick. _

___Me encanta verte sonreír._

___A mí me encanta que te tires faroles. _

Durante un rato me quedé pensando.

___¿En qué piensas?_

___En nada…o en todo…__ -_ suspiré _– ____¿Qué sé yo?_

Me levanté.

___Desde que ocurrió no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza…_

___Lisbon…_

___Jane, tengo miedo… _

___Shh__ – _se levantó y, para mi disgusto, una vez más se convirtió en mi hombro sobre el que llorar _– No pasa nada._

Puso una mano sobre mi nuca haciéndome poner la cabeza sobre su hombro. Con una mano sobre mi espalda y otra acariciando mi pelo, nos quedamos allí durante un rato solos, sin hablar, llorando…Yo era la que lloraba, claro. Y no era justo porque Jane ya me había visto llorar dos veces. Nunca, hasta que él llegó para envolverme en el confort de sus brazos, había llorado delante de nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo ahora y justo con él?

Creo que después de que me acurrucara en el sofá junto a él, aún descargándome de todo lo que tenía, y de todo lo que sentía, después de llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar hasta que me dolieran los ojos, me quedé dormida. Me dormí, no sé por cuánto tiempo, con las piernas encogidas sobre el sofá, muy cerca de él, que me pasaba un brazo por encima con gesto protector y de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la cabeza. Y aunque, cuando recuperé la compostura y volví a mi ser, quise morir de vergüenza, me di cuenta de algo. Patrick Jane era tierno y dulce y tenía la capacidad de hacer sentir mejor a las personas que lo rodeaban, y de alguna manera yo me sentía mejor junto a él. Era un hombre que me comprendía, con el que podía contar (más o menos), un hombre que ya me había visto en momentos fatales de mi vida y me había ayudado. Y además ahora estaba preocupado.

_¿Mejor? – _me dijo al despertar. Bueno, yo desperté; él no sé siquiera si había dormido.

_Sí – _respondí avergonzada _– Jane… _

_Sabes que no tienes por qué decirme nada… _

_Pero puedo decírtelo… - _miré un momento hacia abajo _– Tengo miedo, Jane. Miedo de que le pase a mi equipo lo mismo que le pasó al de Bosco, y no poder hacer nada. _

_Eso no va a pasar… - _me respondió con la mirada fija en la pared. Pero yo sabía que era para tranquilizarme, que ni él mismo lo creía.

Primero, porque él no sabía lo que podía pasar y por más habilidades y poderes de deducción que tuviera, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía prever un ataque, o un accidente; Segundo, porque él más que nadie sabía que Red John podía volver a atacar. Él o cualquier loco con el que nos cruzáramos en nuestro camino hacia el cumplimiento del deber.

Y, lo más importante de todo, mientras intentaba calmarme no me miró a la cara, no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos y decir que nada iba a ocurrir. Porque él sabía que no podía asegurarlo.

___Vaya, si pusieras un poco más de empeño, incluso me lo creería__ – _rezongué.

___¿Qué quieres decir?__ – _esta vez me miró.

___Déjalo __– _sacudí la cabeza y me incorporé _– ____No me hagas caso. _

___Mira, sé que te sientes mal y sé cuánto te importaba Bosco, pero no puedes ir por ahí herida y cabreada todo el tiempo, pensando que hay un peligro en cada esquina, porque lo hay, en nuestro trabajo, en tu trabajo__ – _corrigió_- ____siempre hay peligro. Pero te volverás loca si estás todo el rato pensando en ello… Por más que lo intentes no vas a encontrarle una respuesta a lo que Red John ha hecho, porque no la tiene._

Me levanté. Una vez más me asombraba la capacidad de Patrick . Me estaba dando consejos que luego no aplicaba para sí mismo. Era increíble. Eso me cabreaba. Y, además, confirmaba mi teoría. La culpa le corroía de tal manera que no creía que tuviera salvación ni derecho a vivir, ni a ser feliz. Para una vez que me dejaba llevar y era de la mano de un hombre tan complicado. Pero era lo que habíamos elegido, ambos, esta situación, esta "relación", yo le conocía, yo lo aceptaba y cargaba con ello.

___¿Quieres que te diga que vamos a morir?__ – _Soltó de pronto poniéndose en pie frente a mí _– ____Vale, vamos a morir. Pero confío en que no todavía. Sólo quiero que vuelva la Lisbon de siempre, Teresa…_

___Te avisaré cuando encuentre esa Lisbon de la que tanto hablas._

___Yo la veo, sé que está ahí, en alguna parte…Sólo tengo que hacer que salga…_

___Hum, miedo me das Patrick Jane… _

Me di la vuelta y me alejé despacio hacia la cocina.

___Hey, Teresa…__ - _me llamó y yo giré la cabeza hacia él. Con una sonrisa divertida y mirándome de arriba abajo como si fuera el último sándwich de pollo del universo añadió: ___Estás muy sexy con esa blusa ¿es nueva?_

___Si quieres cenar será mejor que te calles __– _amenacé.

Me siguió hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta mientras preparaba la cena. Él sabía que no era nueva. Sólo lo hacía para molestarme. Era el viejo jersey de manga larga, desgastado y enorme, morado pero desteñido por el paso del tiempo, que me llegaba casi a las rodillas y que siempre me ponía para estar en casa. Me lo había visto cientos de veces antes.

* * *

___Es tarde ¿quieres quedarte?__ -. _

___No tenía intención de irme__ – _sonrió sentado en uno de mis sofás con una taza de té que él mismo se había preparado después de la cena.

___Vale, largo de aquí__ – _Por supuesto no iba en serio. Me dejé caer en el sofá a su lado. Muy pegada a él. Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza ligeramente sobre su brazo izquierdo.

No se lo iba a decir pero, en el fondo, muy, muy, en el fondo, le había echado de menos y me alegraba de que estuviera allí. Su presencia me reconfortaba y su calidez me protegía.

Bueno, yo nunca necesitaba protección y nunca necesitaba compañía. Me había ganado mi independencia a pulso. Era una mujer y tenía una pistola (bueno, más de una en realidad) así que si yo fuera un ladrón o un asesino…o Patrick Jane, no me acercaría a molestarme. Pero a veces…todos necesitamos a alguien, supongo. Así que después de haber protegido al consultor de los rizos rubios que parecía un angelito pero que era el mismo demonio, lo justo era que yo ahora pudiera refugiarme en sus brazos un tiempo…

___Yo tenía razón ¿verdad?__ – _dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

___¿Sobre qué? _

___Bosco. Estaba enamorado de ti…_

_… __- _miré abajo y contesté con un hilo de voz _– Supongo que sí…_

No sé que sentido tenía aquella pregunta, en aquel momento. Supongo que quería tener zanjado todo en lo relativo a Bosco antes de que dejáramos de hablar de ello de una vez por todas.

Cogí la taza de su mano y la puse sobre la mesa. Luego, sin decir una palabra enlacé sus dedos con los míos y me quedé mirando nuestras manos todavía apoyada en su lado izquierdo. Aún era extraño para mí estar tocando a Jane. Ni siquiera podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila (aunque eso tiene su explicación). Nuestras manos se aferraban la una a la del otro como si no hubiera otra cosa. Tal vez no había otra cosa. Las miré atentamente, observando cada detalle. Por supuesto, no había nada a parte del hecho de que tenía manos suaves y bien cuidadas. Nada era diferente a otras veces. Pero, a la vez, era como si algo hubiera cambiado.

Lo solté y con esa misma mano acaricié su mejilla. Estaba de nuevo absorto en sus pensamientos. Eso me asustaba. El roce le hizo volver a la realidad y alzar la mirada hacia mí, que para entonces ya estaba en mi camino fuera del sofá.

___Me voy a la cama ¿vienes?__ – _

_Me quedaré un rato más aquí, si no te importa._

___Claro, como quieras. Pero no te quedes despierto toda la noche ¿vale?_

___¿Tan bien me conoces?__ – _sonrió tristemente.

___Más de lo que crees…Soy tu jefa__ – _comenté sonriendo _– ____Puedes coger ropa de dormir del ropero. Buenas noches. _

Después de un leve asentimiento por su parte me fui. Sabía que se quedaría allí dándole vueltas a la cabeza, a saber sobre qué.

Lo que Patrick Jane estuviera pensando, todo un misterio para mí, me preocupaba más que si lo viera jugando con una bomba de relojería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. **Ya estoy otra vez con un pequeño capitulo.

Espero que les guste. Este va dedicado especialmente a Patri13;).

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_A love that will last_

¿No os parece que a veces la vida es una completa ironía? Porque ahora que yo estoy aquí en este extraño lugar, en esta dimensión sin escapatoria desde la que puedo ver todo y pensar las cosas con calma, puedo recordar algunas situaciones que, visto lo visto, ahora me parecen bastante irónicas. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que Patrick Jane y yo bailamos juntos.

Estábamos en una de esas pesadas y aburridas fiestas para recaudar fondos para el CBI, en las que tienes que estar toda la noche haciéndole la pelota al donante para que se estire con la cifra del cheque, haciéndole espectáculos como si fuéramos un circo y hablar y saludar a gente a la que ni siquiera conoces cuando en realidad de lo que tienes ganas es de quedarte en casa, con tu pijama desaliñado pero cómodo, sola, cenar algo rápido e irte pronto a la cama porque puede que mañana tengas un caso.

Pero la brigada necesitaba el dinero, así que ahí estaba yo sonriendo falsamente, con un incómodo vestido de fiesta y unos tacones a cuya altura no estaba acostumbrada, y todo para que el presupuesto de los casos no se viera afectado.

_¿Que cuál es la ironía? El baile, la canción, la situación… Sobre todo la canción. _

Yo no quería bailar pero Patrick se empeñó, estaba muy pesado esa noche. Grace y Rigsby habían desaparecido misteriosamente después de una copa y un rato de charla con nosotros. Cho estaba tremendamente aburrido y Jane empeoraba las cosas. Mi agente, normalmente imperturbable, me pidió que me lo llevara de allí o no habría truco de magia esa noche porque el consultor del CBI desaparecería si seguía incordiando. Así que lo arrastré hasta la otra punta de la sala para pedirle por cuarta vez esa noche que se comportara. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedirme un baile. Quería negarme, pero era una forma de tenerlo entretenido durante el tiempo suficiente. Además, si lo tenía cerca las probabilidades de que causara un desastre serían mínimas.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la pista. Puse una mano en su hombro, estábamos cerca, pero ese no era el problema, no había incomodidad entre nosotros, su otra mano agarró la mía con suavidad.

Empezamos a movernos despacio, muy lentamente, al ritmo de la música. ¿La canción?_ "____A love that will last__". _Y, como se puede apreciar, una ironía…

Clavó sus ojos en los míos. No sé cómo era capaz de mantener la mirada durante tanto tiempo. Yo no podía. Menos aún con él. Era como si te escudriñara el cerebro y revolviera todos tus pensamientos.

Me inquietaba la sonrisa con la que me miraba y me preocupaba lo que fuera capaz de hacer. No es que me molestara la situación. Estaba más guapo que nunca. El esmoquin le sentaba de maravilla. Casi parecía un James Bond moderno que nada tenía que envidiar a Daniel Craig o a Pierce Brosnan y la sala parecía el lugar perfecto para un encuentro entre espías, (me encantaban las películas de acción). Para ser un desastre de hombre y pasarse todo el día comiendo, sus rizos estaban perfectos y su figura no estaba nada mal.

Lo que me preocupaba era que el lugar estaba lleno de gentey yo no estaba acostumbrada a tener esa cercanía con Jane fuera de la seguridad de mi apartamento.

El roce de su mano en mi espalda, mi mano entre la suya… era como si lo estuviéramos haciendo por primera vez, tocarnos… su calidez era diferente, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, como si el hecho de que estuviéramos en público después de prácticamente sólo habernos tocado en mi apartamento lo convirtiera en un acto prohibido, y si la gente nos pillaba estábamos muertos. Éramos una especie de Romeo y Julieta en una relación prohibida. La siguiente vez que bailamos estábamos más relajados. No quedaba casi nadie en el salón de aquel viejo instituto donde bailamos al son de _"____More than words__",_una de mis canciones favoritas, después de resolver aquel caso en una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Donde por cierto Jane me confesó que no había ido al instituto. Cada nueva revelación acerca del consultor me dejaba pasmada.

Después de darme una suave vuelta y atraerme de nuevo hacia él, la distancia entre nosotros se acortó un poco más. Una distancia peligrosa, comprometida. Nuestras bocas estaban a centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mí.

___Jane, demasiado cerca… __- _su sonrisa se agradó_. _

___¿Asustada?__ – _preguntó juguetón.

___No. Incómoda__ – _inconscientemente miré alrededor.

___No te preocupes. Nadie nos mira. Y nadie nos conoce__. _

___¿Seguro?__ – _pregunté escéptica pero preparada para contraatacar _– ____Allí está el fiscal general con su mujer... Lo conoces, y Dios sabe que él te conoce a ti más de lo que quisiera. _

Acompañaba cada nombre con un gesto de la cabeza señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban mientras seguíamos moviéndonos entre la gente.

___Aquella de allí es Andrea Lockhart, la conocimos hace tres meses en los juzgados. Es abogada. Simpática. La mujer con la que habla….Esa sí es una arpía__ – _Jane me miró pasmado _- ____También he visto a jefazos de la brigada, y otra mucha gente que viene a pedir dinero para sus agencias. ¡Mira! Ahí está tu amigo el alcalde…_

___Vale, vale tienes razón. Aquí conocemos a gente__ – _inclinó la cabeza hacia delante provocando que mi corazón casi se parara. Lo hizo apropósito. En el último segundo paró y cambio de rumbo, fue hacia mi oreja y susurró:_ - ____Tranquila, no voy a besarte. Al menos, en este momento._

Sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder a la vez que probablemente se volvían de color rosa.

___Jane, por favor…__ - _le supliqué - ___no hagas nada__._

___Lo siento__ – _sonrió _– ____Es sólo que…_

___¿Qué?__ – _pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

___Que no pensé que iba a llegar el día en que te vería con un vestido…_

___Sigue hablando y lo que no verás será otro día._

___No puedes amenazarme. Estoy en mi tiempo libre, y no llevas pistola…_

___¿Apuestas algo?__ – _alcé una ceja.

___Venga, ¿dónde vas a llevar un arma? ¿Bajo el…? __– _enmudeció y luego añadió:_ - ____Por favor dime que no llevas un arma…_

___No, no la llevo. Pero aún puedo darte un puñetazo__ – _bajé la voz todo lo que pude_ – ____así que ni se te ocurra… ya sabes… _

Sabía que no lo haría, no había razones para besarme, no era el momento ni el lugar. De alguna forma estábamos trabajando. Pero, quería asegurarme. Por si en algún momento con la música, y la gente y al estar tan juntos un estúpido pensamiento asaltaba esa cabeza cubierta de rizos rubios que un poco más tarde harían las delicias de mujeres y, también hombres, de la sala.

Sonrió aliviado. Me dejé mecer durante unos segundos más al ritmo de la música hasta que la pieza acabó. Nos separamos rápidamente y busqué a Cho. Teníamos que conocer a nuestra generosa donante antes de la actuación de Jane.

La señora Doverton y sus sobrinos parecían amables y se quedaron encantados con el discurso, bastante bueno por cierto, del consultor, y no digamos cuando hizo aparecer un polluelo en el bolsillo de uno de los presentes. Extraño, pero efectivo.

Minutos antes me había invadido una ola de pánico. Respiré con alivio cuando lo vi bajar del escenario sin causar ningún percance, y la gente aplaudía contenta y sacaba los talonarios.

___Casi haces que muera del susto Patrick Jane__ – _le di su copa.

___¿Qué crees que iba a hacer?_

___Viniendo de ti cualquier cosa__ – _dije entre dientes.

___Tranquila, no ha ido tan mal__ – _bebió un sorbo de champagne _– ____Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que actuar para ellos como si fuéramos qué sé yo…sólo para que donen unos cientos de miles. _

___Esos cientos de miles nos ayudan mucho, Jane…_

___Lo sé, pero me hace sentir como si fuera un mono de feria. _

___¿Creías que estabas en el CBI por lo buen agente que eres?__ – _bromeé _– ____Es porque sabes buenos trucos para divertir a la gente._

___Eso es ofensivo, agente__ – _respondió ___– Además, lo que digo es que podrían donar sin montar toda esta parafernalia. _

___Lo sé. Pero esto es lo que hay__ – _alcé la copa para que brindara conmigo_ – ____De modo que, bebe y sonríe. A ver si esto acaba rápido. _

___Oye Lisbon ¿me llevarás a casa cuando esto termine?__ – _dijo con la voz de cachorro abandonado. La misma voz que cuando me pidió que lo visitara en la cárcel y, al final, me lió para interrogar a un hombre. Le miré _– ____He venido en taxi._

___¿Qué le ha pasado a tu viejo cacharro? _

___Hey, no te metas con Charly. Ha hecho un buen servicio a su dueño durante muchos años. Se merece un respeto…__ - _fingió estar ofendido -.

_"__¿Charly?"_ pensé ___"Madre mía, realmente este hombre tiene una relación muy cercana, y muy extraña, con los objetos inanimados. El sofá, al que trata como a una amante dulce y cariñosa y al que tanto tiempo ha dedicado en los últimos años…y esa vieja lata azul claro, desfasada, a la que llama coche, que tantas veces ha estado a punto de dejarlo tirado en cualquier carretera". _

___¿Lisbon? _

___Está bien te llevaré a casa._

___Me temo que eso va a tener que esperar__ – _interrumpió Cho acercándose a nosotros _– _

Confundida miré hacia la señora y sus sobrinos. La mujer acababa de colgar el teléfono. Su cara era de pánico, gritaba. Sus sobrinos, a su lado, la sujetaban e intentaban calmarla. Fui inmediatamente junto a ella.

Nos hicimos cargo del caso ya que estábamos allí. Es como "si me lo encuentro me lo quedo". Si presencio algo o creemos que puede haber pasado algo nos hacemos cargo del caso siempre que este dentro de nuestra jurisdicción. Así es la vida.

Y allí, lo que iba a ser una fiesta aburrida se convirtió en un caso de intento de asesinato, robo, asesinato, diamantes…

Me quité los tacones y conduje hasta la joyería y luego al CBI. Aún era temprano y podía hacer algo de papeleo y llamadas para encargarme del caso.

___¿Vas a llevar el caso con ese vestido? __– _preguntó Jane cuando aparqué el coche en el edificio de la brigada.

___¡Pues claro que no! Voy a cambiarme. En la oficina tengo algo de ropa. _

___Oh__ – _asintió _– ____Mujer precavida…_

___Hombres… __- _rodé los ojos. Desabroché el cinturón y me acerqué a él _– ____A ver qué podemos hacer…_

Le quité la pajarita y desabroché los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

___Aja __– _exclamé satisfecha _- ____¿Mejor?_

___Sí, gracias__ – _se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a remangarse.

___Es un apaño hasta que puedas cambiarte de ropa. Será sólo un ratito._

___Lisbon…_

___¿Sí, Jane?_

___Estabas preciosa esta noche__ – _el comentario me arrancó una sonrisa, mientras él colocaba un mechon de pelo tras mi oreja.

___Tú tampoco estabas mal __– _nos miramos _– ____Parecías un caballero y todo. _

___Soy un caballero…Te saqué bailar… _

___Ya, dirás que me obligaste a bailar__ – _me obsequió con una de sus sonrisas perfectas y encantadoras, dejándome atontada_ – ____Bueno, tenemos trabajo…_

Supongo que nuestra rápida y eficaz intervención y el hecho de que el hombre hubiera sobrevivido a los tres disparos habían hecho que la señora firmara el cheque por una cuantiosa cifra.

Pero lo importante, lo verdaderamente merecedor de orgullo era que hubiéramos descubierto la verdad, encerrado al malo y que gracias a ello un hombre y una mujer que se querían hubieran pasado por encima de las mentiras y los secretos y seguir adelante. Habíamos salvado a alguien.

Jane creía que yo no me daba cuenta, pero lo supe. Cuando terminábamos un caso él siempre se escabullía por ahí como si aún quedara algo por zanjar. Fue al hospital a molestar al convaleciente para demostrarle a su mujer, después de que él mismo sembrara la duda, que la quería y que no estaba con ella por su dinero.

El justiciero que toda persona querría en su ciudad, protegiéndola y velando por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

Así era Patrick Jane, te destrozaba la vida sin contemplaciones y luego, cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que se había equivocado, lo arreglaba, de la manera que hiciera falta.

Si Jane fuera policía sería de los que primero disparan y luego preguntan. Y por mucho que hiciera efecto, por mucho que después ayudara a la gente ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerles pasar un momento de tristeza o de enfado?

En cualquier caso, funcionó esta vez y el día acabó bien para todos. Cuando Jane llegó a mi casa un poco más tarde tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había vuelto a salvar el mundo y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Y yo estaba orgullosa de él.

* * *

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo. Espero que les gustara.

Y ahora...¿que tal unos pocos reviews? :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9:**_Días lluviosos _

Está lloviendo y no me mojo. Estoy aquí, en unos de los puntos más bonitos de Sacramento, desde el cual puedo ver la ciudad. Está lloviendo y la imagen es tan maravillosa que me abruma. Veo a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro resguardándose de la lluvia. Pero yo no me estoy mojando. Y es una pena porque adoraba, adoro, la lluvia. Sentir el agua cayendo por mi cara, el pelo mojado, la ropa…bueno, quizás la ropa pegada al cuerpo no es una gran sensación, pero adoro todo lo demás. El agua de lluvia limpia el ambiente, es como si te limpiara el alma, como si te diera energía. Daría cualquier cosa por poder volver a sentir una llovizna caer sobre mí, volver a sentir el agua y oler el aroma de la tierra mojada después de toda una mañana lloviendo en el Valle de Sacramento…como cuando era pequeña. Salía al jardín mientras mis hermanos se quedaban dentro merendando y corría y me mojaba y escuchaba el agua caer. Amaba esa sensación. Después iba dentro, donde mi madre me esperaba con una toalla, ropa limpia y algo caliente. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba de los _días lluviosos_, así que me permitía estar un rato fuera antes de obligarme a resguardarme. Pero eso ya pasó hace años, aunque hoy me parecen siglos. Supongo que ahora sólo me quedan los recuerdos.

¡Maldición! Esto es frustrante y aburrido. Y sólo tengo recuerdos. Y durante el tiempo que esté aquí sólo me queda recordar con nostalgia y amargura cada momento de mi vida. De lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y lo que, a buen seguro, nunca será.

No sé qué es exactamente lo que se espera de mí ahora, si es que se supone que ha de pasar algo, o he de hacer algo. Porque si la respuesta es sí… aún no he averiguado qué es, qué hago aquí, viendo a personas ir de acá para allá sin inmutarse por nada, sin saber nada… Y a tan sólo un par de kilómetros de aquí, aún en el apartamento de su difunto amor, boca arriba en su sillón sosteniendo con fuerza alguna de sus más preciadas pertenencias que aún le recuerdan a ella y lo que ha perdido, está un hombre cuya vida fue arrebatada una vez, cruelmente, hace varios años y que perdió toda esperanza de ser feliz, hasta que se cruzó otra vez el amor delante de él y, supongo, me gusta pensar, que esto le dio un poco de paz, un poco de la felicidad perdida, aunque esto no fuera ni la mitad de lo que había dejado atrás, de lo que le habían quitado. Un hombre a quien, crueldad del destino y de la vida, esa esperanza, ese nuevo amor encontrado casi por casualidad, le fue arrebatado. Ella ahora está muerta y él está en su apartamento, que no abandona casi nunca, sosteniendo cosas que le recuerdan a ella, que huelen a ella, que ella tocó, para que su recuerdo no se vaya jamás, porque no quiere que su cara se difumine, como a veces lo hace la de su mujer y su hija, no quiere que sus hermosos rostros queden en el olvido porque merecen mucho, mucho más que eso, más que ser el recuerdo de un sólo hombre, merecen estar vivas, las tres, y poder sentir y amar y jugar. No merecían morir por lo que él piensa que es su culpa. Aunque la única culpa fue siempre del asesino, y siempre lo será. Pero él no puede entenderlo. La culpa, él odio hacia sí mismo han vuelto con más fuerza. Aunque más que odio parece una profunda tristeza. Pero esa tristeza un día desaparecerá y este hombre, que ahora escucha la lluvia caer tras el cristal y que sale a la terraza a mojarse porque la lluvia le hace sentir que está más cerca de ella, algún día podrá seguir adelante.

Es curioso cómo a pesar de estar muerta puedo recordarlo todo. Cada experiencia, cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada beso y cada caricia de Patrick. Lo echo de menos. Supongo que al ser lo más cerca que tuve antes de la muerte, estoy condenada a acordarme de él, para siempre, para toda la eternidad…

Sonrío al recordar aquel día lluvioso en que estábamos juntos en casa. Llevábamos unos o dos meses viéndonos. Al principio éramos sólo amigos, amigos que se veían mucho y tenían una gran proximidad, ya sabéis. Jane venía a casa de vez en cuando, después del trabajo o cuando teníamos algún día libre, es decir, en muy contadas ocasiones. Era uno de esos días relajados, dvd's, una manta en el sofá y café caliente porque hacía frío. Estábamos viendo películas. Yo estornudaba a cada rato. El día había sido torrencial. Habíamos pasado la tarde buscando a un niño perdido en el bosque. Por suerte lo habíamos encontrado, y yo había encontrado un resfriado.

Un poco de congestión nasal y agotamiento me habían valido los cuidados del Dr. Jane. Cuando llegamos a casa, después de ducharme y embutirme en un pijama desastrado pero caliente me arrastré hasta el sofá. Empezaba a quejarme de dolor de cabeza cuando Jane se acomodó en él tras traerme una taza de té caliente y unas aspirinas, puso las piernas encima de mi mesa de café y me obligó a poner la cabeza sobre su regazo. No era una actitud muy profesional. Pero poco a poco me relajé y me fui quedando dormida hecha un ovillo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Jane podía ser muy diferente dependiendo de la situación. Podía ser un amante fiel y cariñoso y transportarte al cielo con el sólo roce de su piel, pero también podía hacerte ver el infierno en sus propios ojos cuando la situación era totalmente la contraria.

Como digo, Patrick Jane podía hacerte girar entre diversas situaciones, pero en momentos como ese en que me hacía sentir especial, en que nuestra situación no dejaba de ser la de dos amantes y, aún así, él se esforzaba por hacer que me sintiera cómoda y que estuviera bien… a mí me valía.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 10**_

_¿Te encuentras mejor? – _le pregunté dándole un beso suave y corto en la espalda mojada.

No había sido un caso especialmente complicado pero una pelota de béisbol había alcanzado a Jane en plena cabeza y estaba un poco preocupada. El no lo parecía en absoluto, pero ese tipo de pelotas tenía un peso considerable y lanzadas con tanta fuerza… no le habían abierto una brecha de milagro. También era cierto que él tiene la cabeza muy dura.

Se había desmayado varias veces a lo largo del día. No le dio importancia. Yo sí.

Estábamos tomando un baño juntos. Un relajante baño de espuma. No había barajado la posibilidad de que en aquella bañera cupieran dos personas, pero así era. Patrick y yo metidos en una bañera rebosante de espuma. Si me lo hubieran dicho un año antes, o tan sólo unos meses…Los habría mandado a freír espárragos y me hubiera reído en la cara de quien se atreviera a decirme semejante barbaridad. Pero ahí estábamos. Ahí estaba. Sosteniendo a Jane entre mis brazos.

_Sí – _estaba jugando con la espuma como un niño.

Me esforzaba por mantener que su infantilidad me molestaba, y puede que lo hiciera. Pero había momentos en los que era tan adorable. Estaba ahí, distraído, soplando espuma como un niño, por supuesto sin hacerme mucho caso, como siempre. Le mojé un poco la cabeza e hice que se recostara sobre mi pecho.

_¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a un médico? _

_Al cien por cien. No me pasa nada y no me gustan mucho los médicos. Además ¿recuerdas la última vez? _

_Cómo olvidarla… - _suspiré _– Fuiste un incordio para todas las enfermeras. Creo que no nos dejarían volver a ese hospital. _

Sonreímos. Definitivamente la vez que perdió la vista temporalmente me sorprendió tanto como me asustó. No pensé que fuera tan quisquilloso ese endemoniado asesor. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo en hospitales y los recuerdos del tiempo en el hospital psiquiátrico no eran agradables. Era raro pensar que ese hombre tan equilibrado había pasado meses de internamiento en un centro. Me lo confesó cuando apareció en escena su psiquiatra, una guapa y agradable mujer. Creo que tuvieron algo…no lo sé. El caso es que Jane ocultaba tan bien las cosas que si ella no hubiera aparecido habría otra cosa más que no sabría de él.

_Bah¡ - _exclamó restándole importancia_ – No fue nada. _

_No estés tan orgulloso… Es para detenerte. Mira que molestar de esa manera a las pobres enfermeras…_

_Ñaah. Alguna se lo había buscado – _sumergió una mano en el agua y luego la posó sobre mi muslo y la paseó hasta mi rodilla.

_¿Por qué? Por decirte que no pensaras en la ceguera y le dieras gracias a Dios por seguir vivo. Porque yo creo que tenían razón. _

_Es que odio cuando la gente dice eso. No me gustaba tener que conformarme. Quería mi vista. Y ya sabes cuánto odio los hospitales. _

_Ja, lo que te daba miedo era no tener todos tus poderes. _

_Puedo leer tu mente igual. Con o sin vista no hay pensamiento que se me resista. _

Besé su mejilla.

_Lo que tú digas. En cualquier caso…hacerte el muerto delante de una enfermera para asustarla no estuvo bien. _

Jane soltó una risita. Al parecer no recordaba su hazaña hasta que yo lo mencioné. Sí, la enfermera se llevó un susto de muerte. Entró en la habitación para tomarle la temperatura y cambiar las gasas de sus ojos y se encontró a Jane estirado en la cama, con la boca medio abierta, fingiendo no respirar, totalmente inmóvil y con un brazo colgando fuera de la cama. Cuando la enfermera se acercó él dijo "Buh" y se echó a reír dándole un susto de muerte. La doctora me llamó y me lo explicó todo. Tuve que salir corriendo de la oficina al hospital a disculparme personalmente y cantarle las cuarenta al asesor.

_¿Sabes, Jane? Deberías dejar que te lleve a un hospital. Quién sabe los daños que puede haber causado la pelota. _

_Estoy bien….- _repitió con voz cansina _– Pero si muero esta noche…dile a los chicos que los quiero. Que ha sido un honor y todo eso…_

_Eres imposible – _ahí seguía jugando con la espuma de la bañera y echando tantas sales de baño como quería. Le quité el bote de la mano y lo dejé a un lado -_ Si mueres preferiría que decidieras hacerlo en otro lugar. No me gustaría que murieras en mi apartamento, ni durmiendo en mi cama. _

_Pues si muriera me encantaría que fuera en los brazos de una mujer, una hermosa mujer que me abrazara hasta mi último aliento y me mirara con esos ojos verdes infinitos. _

_Y una mierda. No pienso ver cómo te mueres… Y si decides morir mejor que sea en la oficina. Me harías un gran favor – _mojé una vez más su nuca y comencé a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Es extraño cómo el traje que siempre llevaba le disimulaba la figura, porque nunca habría pensado que tuviera una espalda tan bien moldeada. Ya ves, yo hablando de la espalda de un hombre. Jane definitivamente tuvo influencias sobre mí –_ Me ahorrarías un montón de explicaciones sobre por qué el asesor del CBI estaba en casa de una agente superior, medio desnudo, en su cama…_

_Pues te fastidias, que no pienso morirme. _

Cogió una de mis manos y la besó.

_Eso me gusta… _

Lo rodeé con mis brazos.

_Lisbon, ¿de verdad estabas preocupada por mí? – _había picardía en su voz.

_- Ya sabes que siempre estoy preocupada por ti. Parezco más una madre que una… - _no sé lo que hubiera salido de mi boca en aquel momento pero cambié la expresión, por si acaso_ - jefa…_

Por alguna razón me aterraba dejar la comodidad de una relación sin compromisos y comenzar a hablar de ello no era opción.

_Lo sé. _

_Jane, los chicos me han dicho que te desmayaste varias veces. Y no me mientas…_

_Los chicos exageran. _

_Ya – _dije con escepticismo _– Hablaste cuando estabas medio inconsciente. _

_¿En serio? ¿Y qué dije? _

_Algo acerca de una pitillera de plata… que habías encontrado o algo así…_

_Estaría soñando que había perdido mi pitillera…_

_Tú no tienes pitillera, ni siquiera fumas…_

_Pues en mi sueño sí. _

_¿Esa es tu pobre respuesta? ¿Y si el golpe te afectó y estabas delirando? – _yo tampoco creía que fuera tanto.

_Teresa, en serio, si me ocurriera algo te lo diría. _

Era mentira. En ese momento no tenía importancia, pero el resto del tiempo, más adelante..._

* * *

_Iiiich...Lo sé. Esto no tiene ningún sentido y ahora mismo intento recordar a qué venía...:S/ Como siempre agradezco que se pasen por aquí y lean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo...**

Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.

* * *

**Capítulo_12 : _**_Confesiones_

Nuestra unidad en el CBI era tan buena que, a veces, en lugar de tener que ir tras los malos ellos venían a nosotros. Como en aquella ocasión…

Una cámara de la televisión hizo un contrato con el CBI para grabar a nuestra unidad y mostrar cómo actuábamos y cómo resolvíamos los casos y, por supuesto, se empeñaron en vernos en plena acción. A nadie le gustó la idea pero Brenda, la relaciones públicas de la Brigada, aceptó enseguida. Al parecer desde la muerte de Bosco y los demás los medios se habían cebado con nosotros. "Sí, encima será nuestra culpa que los hayan matado". Si salvamos a la gente somos los mejores pero si perdemos a alguien o se nos escapa algún delincuente, si fracasamos, nos crucifican. Pero sinceramente a mí la opinión pública me daba igual. Yo no era todo el CBI, lo representaba, sí, pero yo sólo era una agente que intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, y tener que dar cuentas al público mediante una cámara vigilando cada paso que daba no me facilitaba muchos las cosas. Pero como parte de mi trabajo me tocaba acatar las órdenes gustaran o no, así que no tuve más remedio que dejar que me plantaran una cámara delante y que dos tíos me siguieran a todos lados con ella.

Aunque intentaban hacer su trabajo, todas las preguntas eran un incordio y una auténtica estupidez. En eso Jane y yo estábamos de acuerdo. Aunque, yo, como superior, y sobre todo conociendo a Jane, no podía decirle que tenía razón en aquello o cogería demasiada confianza. Veía el piloto encendido y no podía pensar otra cosa más que en un par de días habría cientos de personas viendo eso, y no me gustaba nada la idea. Me preguntaba qué demonios le importaba a la gente cómo trabajábamos.

_- La luz roja significa que está grabando ¿verdad?_

Se interesaron especialmente por la función de un "vidente" en el equipo. Dejamos claro que no se trataba de eso.

Jane estaba arisco y poco colaborativo. Estaba claro que para nada estaba de acuerdo con la idea, que el hecho de estar allí ya suponía una molestia para él y quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Aunque al principio no supe por qué su ferviente reticencia hacia los dos hombres, hacia la cámara en realidad, lo que sí sabía con certeza era que estaba incómodo. Yo estaba incómoda porque no me gustaba que me grabaran ni que me siguieran y mucho menos que en algún momento gran parte de la ciudad fuera a observar cada uno de mis movimientos y acciones. Pero lo de Jane era diferente. No era sólo incomodidad o vergüenza, como sentía yo. Era tensión, estaba inquieto y tenía ganas de salir de allí. Tantas que al final lo hizo. Se marchó y me dejó allí con las fieras. Y yo sabía que algo no iba bien porque ya cuando Brenda nos dio la noticia, él se negó. Siempre estaba abierto a nuevas experiencias, quería hacer picnics en medio del desierto donde teníamos que esperar a que un cadáver apareciera, o se metía en la fortaleza de un mafioso ruso para charlar sobre un cuadro robado…pero a esto su negativa fue tajante desde el principio. Entonces recibí la llamada de la fiscalía, que dejó claro que no se trataba de un favor ni de una sugerencia, era más bien una obligación que tenía mi unidad "_la mejor de la brigada_" (según el propio fiscal mencionó con falsa adulación para que yo colaborara), una tarea para que las malas críticas vertidas sobre el CBI no afectaran al trabajo de los agentes y superiores. En fin, que no era más que política y burocracia y más política. Pero me veía un poco atrapada. Jane pareció entenderlo y al final accedió. Pero yo seguí notando su acidez, su cuerpo irradiaba tensión e inseguridad a mi lado.

_Esto no ha sido buena idea, lo siento _– abandonó la sala ante la estupefacta mirada del reportero y su cámara.

_Bueno, volveremos a eso en otro momento_ – dijo el reportero reponiéndose un poco – _Agente Lisbon ¿cómo llega el CBI a un caso?_

_Bien…eh…El departamento de justicia nos llama cuando se produce un crimen en el área de California que por sus características no puede resolver la policía local y nos toca a nosotros encargarnos _– expliqué de la mejor manera posible.

_Ajá, y ¿no se encuentran problemas entre la policía local y el CBI cuando les pasan por encima?_

_Oh, no, no….Nos llevamos perfectamente con nuestros compañeros de la local. Colaboramos codo con codo para la resolución de los casos._

Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero no iba a decirle a todo la ciudad que las fuerzas del orden no se ponían de acuerdo a la hora de resolver un caso y que en lugar de estar haciendo nuestro trabajo nos pasábamos los quince primeros minutos, en el mejor de los casos, discutiendo con el sheriff sobre quién se encargaba o quién estaba sobre quién.

Y cuanto antes hablo, antes se me echan las fieras encima para dejarme con el culo al aire.

En cuanto llegué al lugar donde habían desenterrado a la víctima, una chica joven, portavoz de la alcaldía con dos considerables heridas con objeto punzante, el Comisario Donner me abordó explicando cómo ellos podían hacerse cargo del caso y que nosotros no íbamos más que a llevarnos la gloria porque se trataba de un caso político y algo acerca de que éramos la "_brigada de interferencias_" en lugar de la brigada criminal. Y por supuesto estaba Jane, que saltó viendo la oportunidad de molestar a alguien cuyos comentarios no le gustaban.

_Jane, no causes más problemas. Es lo último que necesito _- le pedí mientras caminábamos detrás del comisario hasta el cuerpo.

Pasaba tanto tiempo con Jane que ni me inmuté cuando empezó a oler el cadáver. Pero el Comisario Donner no lo pasó por alto.

_¿Está olfateando el cuerpo?_

_Eso parece - _contesté sin darle mucha importancia. Era raro, pero eficaz. Así que me valía.

_Genial, le pagáis para que olfatee un cadáver._

Jane lo ignoró cuanto pudo y comenzamos el informe.

_Sinclair, portavoz del Gabinete de Prensa de la alcaldía _– comencé – _encontrada aquí mismo esta mañana cuando la alcaldesa estaba inaugurando el lugar. Un complejo de apartamentos, una urbanización o algo de eso._

_Dos heridas, no hay sangre alrededor…_

_O sea que no murió aquí_ – terminé. Me puse de cuclillas junto al cuerpo.

_Recién peinada, uñas recién pintadas, ropa de estar por casa… Diría que la mataron allí._

_Ajá _– apunté mientras observaba.

_Huele a tabaco, pero lleva parches de nicotina que indican que estaba intentando dejarlo_ – Jane se levantó. El informe preliminar, el primer vistazo, estaba dado y casi habíamos terminado – _Debía de estar sometida a un gran estrés porque volvió a fumar._

_Bueno, caso resuelto entonces _– saltó el comisario – _El estrés la mató._

Jane se volvió hacia él. Siempre sonriente aunque a punto de soltarle algo que no le iba a gustar.

_Está amargado, puedo notarlo. Por eso todo ese resentimiento liberado hacia nosotros._

El comisario se acercó más y yo me levanté notando cómo la cosa podía torcerse.

_Jabón barato _– afirmó después de olisquearlo un poco – _camisa sin planchar, está viviendo en un hotel porque su mujer le ha echado de casa después de enterarse de lo de su amante que ni siquiera significaba nada para usted…Mala suerte, amigo. A las esposas hay que respetarlas._

_Hijo de…_

Al instante el comisario se abalanzó sobre él probablemente con la intención de pegarle y Jane a su vez salió corriendo como una gacela.

_Eh, Donner _– me interpuse e intenté calmar al tipo – _le pido disculpas en nombre de mi compañero. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir._

OoO

_¿Que qué hago el fin de semana?_ – _"¿Es que este tío quiere pedirme una cita o algo así?" _– _Lo siento pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con la entrevista? Hago lo que hace todo el mundo. Y llevo una vida totalmente normal si es a lo que se refiere…_

Parloteé como una tonta porque la cámara y las preguntas del reportero me ponían nerviosa. Las cámaras no eran lo mío, eso estaba claro. Por eso cuando por fin pude zafarme de los dos molestos hombres y marcharme a interrogar a la gente que trabajaba con la víctima me sentí mucho mejor, estaba en mi elemento, definitivamente.

_Mujer trabajadora, sin familia, poco sociable, sin pareja, centrada en el trabajo…_ (¡Vaya! Eso me suena) Es lo que nos dijeron en su oficina en la alcaldía cuando hablamos con la alcaldesa Melva y su ayudante, Wilson Fontenó.

OoO

Esa noche me quedé hasta tarde en la oficina. Rigsby y Cho habían ido a interrogar al promotor de la obra donde desenterraron el cuerpo y quería esperar a las noticias. Mandé a los periodistas a casa, aunque quería mandarlos a otro sitio... Me fui después de tener noticias de los chicos. Jasper, el justiciero verde que luchaba contra las obras de la alcaldía, les había lanzado una bomba incendiaria y casi los mata a ellos y al promotor. Por suerte, ninguno salió herido de gravedad.

_No hay de qué preocuparse. Los chicos están bien. Están en el hospital con el señor Crabb _– dije saliendo de mi despacho hacia donde estaban Van Pelt y Jane.

_Gracias a Dios _– suspiró Van Pelt aliviada.

_Tiene algunas quemaduras y magulladuras y lo dejarán esta noche en observación. Así que les he dicho que se fueran a casa. El interrogatorio puede esperar a mañana. Van Pelt tú también deberías irte._

_Claro, jefa. Nos vemos mañana._

En aquel momento no entendí su prisa por marcharse, aunque no tardaría en enterarme.

_¿Jane?_ – dio un respingo y me miró, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo antes de que yo llegara. Pero estaba sólo pensando, supongo – _¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Hace rato que no abres la boca._

Me senté junto a él en el sofá. Él me miró levemente y luego volvió a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

_¿Va todo bien?_

_Sí_ – volvió a bajar la cabeza.

_¿Quieres salir a cenar?_

_No tengo hambre._

_Patrick… ¿va todo bien?_

_Sí._

_Está bien, sé que no es así. Pero si quieres jugar otra vez al llanero solitario…_ - moví mis manos – _Adelante… Haz lo que quieras…_

_¿Te parezco el llanero solitario?_

_Sí, pero en lugar de un caballo blanco tienes un Citröen. Si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy, puedes llamar o…lo que sea _– puse una mano sobre su hombro, apreté un momento y me fui sin mirarle.

Parece que poco después salió del CBI y estuvo paseando. Caminó durante horas. Le encanta caminar y estar al aire libre. Me llamó a las tres de la mañana. Cuando vi el identificador del móvil quise matarlo. ¡Las tres de la mañana!

_Oye, Jane, tú te pasas el día durmiendo pero yo necesito descansar. ¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es?_ – le dije con la voz ronca, casi dormida aún y con la cabeza medio enterrada en la almohada.

_Ya sabes que nunca llevo reloj. Lisbon ¿estabas durmiendo?_

Rodé los ojos medio cerrados.

_No, Jane, estaba jugando al poker con unos viejos amigos. Me pillas a punto de mostrar mis cartas._

_Simpática._

_¿Ocurre algo?_

_No, solamente quería charlar un rato. Pero termina. Termina la partida _– me siguió el juego.

_Vale ¿Dónde estás? –_ pregunté.

_Por ahí, paseando._

_¿Estás en la calle? _– exclamé preocupada. Se me quitó el sueño de golpe.

_Uuuhm…_

_¡Jane!_

_Vale, sí, estoy en la calle _– apuesto algo a que en ese momento estaba sonriendo el muy…

_Jane son las tres de la mañana. Es peligroso andar solo de noche por la calle. Sobre todo siendo tú._

_¿Porque soy guapo, rubio como los ángeles, simpático y encantador?_

_Sí y porque tu ego es más grande que toda la ciudad de Sacramento…_– suspiré medio molesta -_ No, es porque tienes una increíble habilidad para meterte en líos, eres torpe y un poco pesado._

_Cuánto aprecio. Estás enfadada porque te he estropeado la partida…_

_Sí, además déjame decirte que no eres especialmente valiente o fuerte. Cuando sales siempre vas acompañado, y a la mínima saltas detrás de nosotros gritando como una niñita._

_Lisbon, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero…estoy un poco tristón hoy y que me hagas sentir como un llorica miedoso y cobarde no me ayuda._

_¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que eres mi héroe y que me has salvado un montón de veces?_

_Eres maravillosa._

Separé el teléfono de la oreja y lo miré.

_¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? No habrás bebido…_ - soltó una leve carcajada.

_Por mentir para hacerme sentir mejor _– sonreí. Me tumbé boca arriba en la cama con el teléfono en la oreja. Suspiré. Iba a ser una larga charla - _¿Estás ahí?_

_Sí, sigo aquí. Sólo estaba pensando…_

_¿En…?_

_En ti Jane, ¿en quién si no?_

_¿Es que no puedes pasar una sola noche sin mí?_ – bromeó.

_Oh, cállate._

Silencio.

_Estaba pensando en ti y en cómo este caso te afecta….y si no quieres continuar puedo entenderlo. Quiero decir que puedo hacer que esa cámara se vaya. Creo._

_¿Tan mal me ves…que estarías dispuesta a echar a un tipo al que el fiscal general ha dado su visto bueno?_

_Tenemos un caso entre manos. Si su presencia te impide trabajar bien, sí, lo haré._

_Como ya te he dicho eres una persona maravillosa y te lo agradezco, pero…no es necesario. Lo soportaré. Tengo que hacerlo._

_Eso está bien._

_Oye ¿Qué te parece si cuando este caso acabe…?_

Continuamos hablando todo lo que quedaba de noche. Casi sin darnos cuenta pasaron horas. Por supuesto él ya estaba en su apartamento. Le hice prometer que mientras hablábamos él estaría caminando de vuelta a casa y así lo hizo. Se marchó mientras hablábamos. Hablamos mucho, de todo, como dos amigos. De cosas banales y otras no tanto. Aunque yo sabía que las verdaderas cosas, sus verdaderas preocupaciones no saldrían todavía. Esas cosas que verdaderamente le importaban y le dolían quedaban ocultas bajo el chalecola sonrisa encantadora, incluso para mí.

OoO

_¿Por qué soy poli? ¿Por qué eres periodista?_ – Cho también consiguió que el reportero se alejara con el rabo entre las piernas y Brenda tuviera que intervenir para pedir colaboración. Y pese a las bromas que hicieron, me consta que lo intentaron. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba cómodo con su presencia. No les gustaba sentirse observados a cada paso que daban, ni tener que estar pendientes de todo lo concerniente a la cámara y los reporteros. Bastante tenían con hacer su trabajo. Aunque, como siempre, nuestra adorable Grace Van Pelt fue la más hospitalaria y educada.

La falta de pruebas o, mejor dicho, encontrar nuevas pruebas, nos costó otro viaje a la alcaldía para hablar con ese incordio de mujer, Melva, que me dejó los nervios a flor de piel. ¡Nos había llamado incompetentes!

_¿molesta?_ – preguntó Jane en el coche.

_Más bien cabreada. Y mucho. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirnos incompetentes? Como si hacer su trabajo fuera muy díficil. Hasta un mono podría hacerlo ¿Será posible?_ – Jane sonrió – _A ver… ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora?_ – pregunté con voz fuerte.

_Cuando se meten con tu trabajo o con el trabajo del CBI, de la policía, en general, te pones muy la defensiva… _- rió un poco más visiblemente – _Pero no te preocupes lo encuentro adorable. Te pones arisca pero lo encuentro muy conmovedor. Todo eso del honor, el deber, hacer el bien a toda costa…_

_¡Venga ya! Esa mujer pondría de los nervios a cualquiera _– gruñí – _Es exasperante…_

_Sí. Lo es. Meeelva _– pronunció su nombre en tono burlón.

_Por lo menos nos ha dado la pista del novio… _- dije pensativa.

Cuando volvimos al CBI comenzamos a mirar las cintas de los medios que estaban en el lugar mientras Van Pelt nos hacía un resumen. Jane dijo tener hambre. Pero yo sabía que estaba pensando en el caso, tramando algo o viendo algo que los demás no alcanzábamos a ver. Terminamos de examinar el video y él ya sabía que algo no encajaba. Quizás en ese momento ya sabía quién era el asesino. Pero tocaba su truco final.

_¿De verdad creéis que mantenía una relación? No hay indicios de ello _– preguntó Rigsby, reunidos en la cocina.

_Eso dice la alcaldesa. Vale la pena investigarlo _– me encogí de hombros mientras me servía café.

_Pues claro _– apuntó Jane como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – _Mira el colgante sin ir más lejos, es un regalo de pareja. Es evidente._

_Claro, ahora es muy fácil hablar _– le pinché con burla.

_Me faltaban datos, pero estaba clarísimo _– dijo rebuscando en el frigorífico – _Es fácil detectar cuando alguien tiene una relación. Es difícil ocultarlo…_

Jane se dio la vuelta y continuó su explicación dando una significativa mirada a Rigsby y Grace.

_…aunque lo intenten _– sonrió. Pero su cara cambió cuando, al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con la cámara enfocándole directamente. Y adoptó una expresión y un tono tan arisco que el pobre chico se asustó – _O dejas de grabar o te juro que…_

_Hey, será mejor que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta _– al instante salté, agarré a Jane por la espalda y me lo llevé al silencio y la soledad de una sala. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

Lo miré con lástima y preocupación, mientras él evitaba mirarme. Intenté que fijara su atención en mí.

_Ya sé que tenerlos aquí es un incordio. Nadie está contento con la presencia de la prensa por aquí. Y a mí me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero son órdenes, Jane_ – continué mirándolo. Busqué algo en él que me permitiera descubrir el por qué de su comportamiento – _Tienes que cooperar._

_Claro _– me dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, y aún sin mirarme.

_Jane, intento entenderlo pero…no me ayudas _– intentó alejarse de mí. No le interesaba mucho la conversación - _¿Qué problema hay? Bueno, de todos nosotros tú deberías ser el menos incómodo ante la cámara…_

Posé una mano en su brazo, aun a riesgo de que alguien pudiera vernos. Él bajó la cabeza, la miró y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él por fin me miró antes de explicármelo.

_Verás, Lisbon, la última vez que estuve delante de una cámara la cosa no salió demasiado bien _– intentó disimular pero la tristeza era visible.

Mi cara cayó de inmediato y me sentí como una auténtica idiota por no haberlo visto antes.

_Dios Santo, Patrick, lo siento. Yo no…_ - realmente había sido una metedura de pata. Pensaba que sólo estaba molesto pero estaba realmente dañado con todo aquello.

_No tienes motivo para sentirlo. No has hecho nada malo._

_Por eso anoche… ni siquiera me di cuenta _– lo miré con tristeza; asintió y me sonrió haciéndome callar.

_Está bien. Además tienes razón. No hay motivo para no ser educado._

Después de decir esto salió rápidamente, y yo tras él, a invitar al reportero y el cámara a comer. Recé para que no hiciera una de las suyas. No sé cómo se las arreglaba pero cuando no estaba metiendo a la Brigada en un lío, estaba consiguiendo que lo detuvieran, o le pegaran o, como en este caso, lo secuestraran.

Tras un interrogatorio un tanto ilegal pero efectivo, conseguimos que el compañero del secuestrador nos diera una dirección. Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha con un equipo de asalto fuera de la cabaña. Cuándo entramos Jane estaba en el suelo, esposado.

No conocí nunca a un hombre que se metiera en tantos enredos. Por suerte, Jasper no trataba más que probar su inocencia. Era un justiciero del planeta y la naturaleza, un salvador del medio ambiente. Pero no un asesino.

_Me habéis encontrado…_ - dijo con verdadera sorpresa a pesar de la posición incómoda y ridícula en la que se encontraba - _¡Vaya!_

_Hay una trampilla _– dijo Van Pelt.

_¿Qué creías, que íbamos a dejarte por ahí? _– me adentré en la habitación y me acuclillé a su lado – _Por mucho que me agrade la idea de deshacerme de ti…_

_¡Despejado! _– gritó Cho al fondo.

_Es que habéis sido rápidos._

_Es lo bueno de no tener a un consultor incordiando todo el rato. Se trabaja más rápido y de manera más eficiente._

_Hey…Lisbon, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de…_

_No, no te muevas. Tienen que venir los artificieros… _– no pude evitar reír ante mi niñita asustada.

_¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Vale, me has salvado, te lo agradezco y todo eso pero desátame, vamos _– dijo con los ojos como platos.

Solté una carcajada mientras le quitaba las cuerdas. Cho se acercó a nosotros mientras Jane se adecentaba un poco la ropa.

_Me alegro de verte, tío _– le dijo.

_Yo también amigo, yo también… _– dijo Jane poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kimball y la otra en su propio costado a la vez que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante para tomar un poco de aire y luego espirarlo con alivio. Luego, recuperado el aliento, se dirigió de nuevo a Cho y le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente – _Pensaba que no volvería a verte…_

_Siento tener que interrumpir a los amantes _– dije sonriéndoles a ambos - _pero ¿vas a decirnos ya qué te dijo Jasper o Fontenó o como quiera que se llame?_

_Bien, os contaré toda la historia…_

_¿Qué historia?_

_Paciencia mi querida Lisbon _– dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la cabaña dejándonos allí plantados. Suspiré con resignación y le seguí acompañada del resto del equipo.

OoO

_Tengo un plan_ – dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

_Por qué no me sorprende…_

_Jasper (Fontenó) se infiltró en la alcaldía para deshacer sus planes. ¿La alcaldesa?_ – soltó un soplido – _hum…una corrupta. Y eso era lo que Jasper le dijo a Sinclair y ella le iba a decir al pleno municipal en su cita del otro día._

_¿Y?_

_Pues que Jasper no es más que un infiltrado cursi amante de la naturaleza que no mataría ni a una mosca._

_Pues no se nota_ – dije refiriéndome al secuestro.

_Esto lo ha hecho solamente para reivindicar su inocencia. Él no quemó la caravana del promotor y sin duda no mató a la chica. Los intereses políticos son altos pero lo son más la codicia personal y el afán de reconocimiento…_

_Jane estoy un poco perdida, en serio _– miré por el retrovisor a la carretera solitaria, luego a él y otra vez al frente.

_A ver…Sinclair iba a soltar un bombazo que haría tambalear la alcaldía y poner en duda las obras públicas, algo por lo que muchos medios matarían por retransmitir a las masas y Jasper estaba metido en el ajo con ella. Pero, cierta persona, amante, periodista, al que nosotros conocemos, estaba detrás de la noticia esperando su gran oportunidad…_

Abrí los ojos comenzando a entender su extraña insinuación.

_…y su oportunidad era esta. Aunque aún hay cosas que no están claras del todo…_

_¿Como cuáles?_

_Bah, pequeños detalles. No sé aún cuál fue su motivación principal. No sé si iba detrás de la noticia de la corrupción de la alcaldía o si mató a Sinclair sólo para que esa fuera su noticia. Él estaba en primera plana cuando encontraron el cadáver._

_Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos._

_Bien. Este es el plan… _– terminó Jane con entusiasmo.

Jane había hipnotizado a Jasper y le había dejado escapar con la única intención de tenderle una trampa al periodista.

Sospecho que en casa de Fontenó hallaremos el colgante que le arrancó a su novia antes de matarla.

Sin duda un buen cebo. Montamos un equipo de asalto en la casa de Fontenó, quien nos prestó su colaboración a cambio de un trato por sus actividades como Jasper. El periodista y su cámara nos siguieron diligentemente para ser testigos del apoteósico final. Hay que tener mucha sangre fría para matar a la mujer a la que amas y seguir intentando llevarte la gloria en el esclarecimiento de su asesinato.

El desgraciado pretendía colocar el colgante que le había arrebatado a la víctima la noche que la mató, y que él mismo le había regalado, como prueba en casa de Fontenó. Jane lo sabía. Allí mismo, fuera de la casa y con el equipo preparado para asaltarla, el consultor descubrió toda la trama según el plan y lo detuvimos.

_¿Lo ves? Justo ahí, cuando la alcaldesa está a punto de levantar la tierra para descubrir el cadáver _– Jane señaló a la pantalla del televisor – _Todos miran la escena y se quedan horrorizados al ver el cuerpo. Pero tú miras a la cámara porque ya sabes lo que hay ahí abajo._

_Tiene razón_ – apunté - _¿Tiene algo que decir?_

_Iba a destapar toda una trama de corrupción en la alcaldía y ni siquiera me lo dijo _– decía el tipo en la sala de interrogatorios – _Eso hubiera lanzado mi carrera y no quiso decirme nada. Con tanto secretismo, e-mails que no me dejaba mirar, llamadas a todas horas…Me decía que estaba pasando algo fuerte en la alcaldía y que me enteraría cuando saliera a la luz. ¿Cómo pretendía que me quedara al margen? Soy periodista, tenía que saberlo. Yo tenía que dar la noticia._

_Así que esa noche…_

_Mientras ella estaba en el baño _– miró hacia abajo – _me metí en su ordenador y vi lo que tenía preparado. Un discurso interminable acerca de las actividades de la alcaldesa. Salió y lo cerró de golpe y yo le recriminé. Comenzamos a discutir y le arranqué el collar. Empezó a…burlarse de mí, no podía permitirlo, enfurecí, y la ataqué con lo primero que cogí._

_Un cuchillo, nada menos _– Jane enarcó las cejas.

Así que en esa ocasión en lugar de ir nosotros a por el malo el muy idiota había venido derechito hacia nosotros. Y fue una buena captura. Quería la gloria y el reconocimiento pero lo único que iba a conseguir era una cama, no muy cómoda, tras los barrotes.

Apagué el televisor de una vez y solté el mando sobre la mesa de conferencias. Tenía la cabeza cargada con tanta palabrería de reporteros e informadores. Para mí ya había habido suficientes informativos por esa semana.

_Eh, lo estaba viendo _– protestó Jane.

_Meh, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza _– dije – _Estoy harta de que lo exageren todo._

_Sí _– corroboró Kimball.

_Ha sobrecogido al Valle de Sacramento _– imité con una voz grave y melodramática - _¡Venga ya! Si hasta hace dos días te importaba bien poco lo que hiciera la alcaldesa con el dinero de los contribuyentes… En fin, esto ya es un caso cerrado._

_Sí, y ni siquiera hemos tenido que aparecer ante las cámaras. Es un alivio que decidieran no seguir con el documental._

_Sí, ocurre cuando la persona que estaba al mando del mismo resulta ser el asesino _– le contestó Cho.

_Donuts _– anunció Rigsby acercándose con una caja repleta de deliciosos donuts que tanto habíamos esperado y que acompañaríamos con café.

Rigsby y Van Pelt se habían ofrecido a ir a por unos donuts de "caso cerrado". Aunque más bien debieron llamarlos "donuts de confesión". Apareció con una cara más seria de lo normal.

_Chicos yo…hmm… _- comenzó Rigsby balbuceando – _Yo tengo algo que deciros…_

_Tenemos algo que deciros_ - añadió Grace remarcando la palabra "tenemos".

Estaban serios, nerviosos, incluso asustados se podría decir. Se quedaron allí de pie plantados el uno junto al otro. Van Pelt tomó la mano de Rigsby señalando su unión.

_Van P… Grace y yo estamos juntos _– continuó Wayne.

Desearía haber podido ver mi cara. Aunque no me hacía falta un espejo. Sé que mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas mientras seguían clavados en mis dos agentes, de pie frente a nosotros, haciéndonos la más absurda y peor confesión, y mi boca se abrió un poco en incredulidad, y mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar una tensión que me impedía moverme y casi hablar.

_No es verdad _– negué sin poder creerlo, sin querer creerlo.

_Sí que lo es _- dijo Grace casi temerosa de hablar.

_No, vosotros no estáis juntos _– insistí.

_Pero sí que lo estamos, Lisbon _– insistió más aún Rigsby.

_No, no lo estáis porque las relaciones románticas entre compañeros están total y absolutamente prohibidas._

_Por eso lo habíamos mantenido en secreto _– dijo Van Pelt.

_Pero no queremos seguir ocultándonos, pase lo que pase_ – dijo Rigsby.

_Aceptaremos las consecuencias _– "_Pero si hasta se complementan las frases, ay, señor_…" pensé.

Sin duda esto me ponía en una situación comprometida.

_La vida es corta para guardar secretos _– terminó diciendo el grandullón.

Y Jane no aguantaba más y soltó una carcajada. Intentó atenuarla pero al parecer la situación le parecía muy cómica y llevaba rato con una sonrisa traviesa alternando su mirada entre los chicos y yo. Sin duda disfrutando del espectáculo.

_Lo siento pero…era un secreto a gritos._

_Puede que tú lo supieras pero nadie más _– respondió tartamudeando.

- _Y yo y medio edificio _– añadió Cho sonriendo.

Y yo celebraba que la situación les pareciera tan divertida pero para mí no lo era. Al parecer todo el mundo, todo el universo sabía de aquella relación menos la idiota de Teresa. Mi orgullo de jefa estaba herido. Por un momento pensé que la cara de idiota me iba a durar para siempre.

Jane me miró con una cara de radiante felicidad e inocencia. Sabiendo exactamente sin necesidad de leer mi mente (pues sólo tenía que leer mi cara) lo que yo estaba pensando, o más bien cómo me sentía, lo cual se podía resumir en dos palabras: "sorprendida" e "idiota".

- _La única persona que no se había enterado os está fulminando con la mirada en este mismo instante._

La pareja volvió a dirigirse a mí.

- _Y ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto…_ - refunfuñé.

Todos me miraban expectantes, como si mi decisión fuera a ser dicha en aquel preciso instante. Pero tenía que pensarlo. Aquello podía tener consecuencias para todos así que no podía actuar en caliente. Tenía que despejarme y pensarlo con claridad.

- _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_ – me preguntó Cho.

"_Matarlos_" gritó una furiosa Lisbon en alguna parte de mi cerebro. "_Pero dejaría el equipo en las últimas_".

- _Sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – clamó Jane intrigado mirándome con su sonrisa espectacular y tan alegre que parecía Navidad.

- _No lo sé _– respondí de mala gana – _Tengo que pensarlo._

_- Claro, jefa_ – dijeron los interesados.

- _Fuera_ - les dije.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Y entonces con mi cara amarga y de enfado, mientras los miraba marcharse y salía un poco del shock intentando asimilar lo que acababan de decir, sentimientos encontrados llegaron a mí. Demasiados en un mismo cuerpo, en un mismo cerebro a punto de estallar.

Para empezar se suponía que yo tenía que dar ejemplo. Y si yo me acostaba con el consultor de la brigada ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decirles a ellos que no podían mantener una relación sentimental cuando además estaban tan locos el uno por el otro como para hacer pública su relación?

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Dejar a Jane? ¿Transferirlos? ¿Decirles que no podían estar juntos, que no podían volver a tocarse, ni abrazarse mientras yo seguía gozando de la compañía de Jane casi cada día?

Comencé a pensar que a lo mejor me había pasado de la raya. A lo mejor había llevado el juego con Jane demasiado lejos en el tiempo y ahora no sabíamos cuándo parar y esto me estaba pasando factura por dos razones obvias. Una era que me veía en un problema con el equipo. Si no nos habían pillado era poco probable que nos pillaran, pero aun así cabía la posibilidad, y la nueva noticia empeoraba las cosas porque me hacía llevar mi "no – relación" con Jane al terreno profesional donde tenía que enfrentarla a la relación de Rigsby y Van Pelt y tomar una decisión razonable; la otra razón era que, aparentemente, no quería separarme de Jane. Lo cual me hacía volver al principio: ¿Cuándo se suponía que Jane y yo teníamos que terminar? ¿Tenía límite de caducidad aquella relación? Jane y yo nunca hablábamos de ello. No sabía si aquello tenía que acabar. Bueno, en algún momento lo haría, yo estaba convencida, quizás cuando cierto tipo de "apellido" Rojo apareciera. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Pero a lo mejor nos habíamos pasado y ahora no podíamos acabar. Nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado el uno al otro.

A lo largo del resto del día el dolor de cabeza vino, se estacionó y empeoró. Realmente me había dado fuerte. Y de Van Pelt y Rigsby el tema había pasado a Jane y Lisbon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos.**_

Espero que disfruten con este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Y por pasarse a leerlo simplemente.

Evidentemente, **El Mentalista **no es mío. ¿De verdad hay que poner esto en cada capítulo de cada cosa que escribas :?

Bueno, a leer;D

* * *

**Capítulo 13:** _Decisiones_

Aquella tarde, nos fuimos pronto a por nuestro merecido descanso. Después de echar a la parejita, me fui al despacho. Un rato más tarde Cho apareció en la puerta de mi oficina, se iba también. Yo sabía que tenía cita con su novia, a la que no conocía pero de la que Jane me había hablado. Luego, como la mayoría de las veces habíamos hecho durante los últimos meses, me subí en mi coche para ir a casa y Jane me siguió en el suyo. Llegó poco después de mí. Por suerte, yo era reservada y no necesitaba que la gente supiera de mi vida privada ni dentro ni fuera del CBI. Así que sólo nos íbamos y nos encontrábamos fuera del trabajo sin problemas. No necesitábamos proclamar nuestro amor al mundo. Y amor es sólo una forma de hablar, una frase hecha.

Es curioso que durante meses nadie nos viera en la calle, en un supermercado, en el cine…

Ese día Jane se desvió del camino a mí casa.

_Ehh, pensé que te habías perdido_ – le dije cuando entró.

_He ido a comprar algunas cosas. Creo que nos harán falta._

Empecé a mirar las cosas que traía dentro de la bolsa.

_Helado, una botella de vino tinto, galletas saladas… ¿espuma de afeitar?_ – levanté el bote en mis manos alzando una ceja con curiosidad – _Extraña combinación._

_Oh, perdona _- rió mientras lo cogía – _Eso es para mí._

_¿Y el helado para quién es?_

_Para los dos _– se encogió de hombros – _He pensado que esta noche en lugar de hacer la cena podíamos sólo comer algunas porquerías._

_Vale, coge una cuchara._

Me subí sobre la encimera de la cocina y disfruté en silencio del helado. Lo sé, es una especie de cliché. Chica preocupada, cantidades colosales de helado, pero es que realmente lo disfrutaba. Era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo. Podía comerlo a todas horas. Café y helado. Lo que no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar de una comida nutritiva y saludable. Pero la mayoría de las veces los polis comemos sólo comida basura.

_Patrick… -_ dije jugueteando un poco con la cuchara.

_¿Sí, Teresa?_ – aún era extraño oír mi nombre en sus labios con tanta naturalidad. Le había prohibido que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres de pila desde el día que un agente nos sorprendió discutiendo en el ascensor y a Jane se le escapó mi nombre. No es que tuviera mucha importancia, pero…mejor prevenir. Había sido una discusión sobre el trabajo llevada un poco al terreno personal. Eso no podía ocurrir más.

_¿Iba en serio lo que dijiste ayer en la cocina?_

_¿El qué?_

_Eso de que por más que alguien quiera no puede ocultar que tiene una relación…_ - le dije cortadamente.

_En nuestro caso…No_ – dijo desde una de las sillas de la cocina – _Lo hemos disimulado muy bien. En el caso de Rigsby y Van Pelt… Bueno…_

Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y no sabía cómo decirlo.

_Suéltalo ya._

_Lo siento, cariño, pero es que era muy evidente _– aún se divertía; hice una mueca triste volviendo a enterrar la cuchara en el helado – _Desde el primer día Wayne quedó prendado de Grace. Ella es guapa, simpática, muy agradable, policía como él, así que entiende su trabajo, y su sonrisa ilumina la oficina. Es difícil no darse cuenta…_

_Ya lo veo _– enarqué las cejas. Él sonrió.

_Y pronto ella también fue enamorándose de él. Le costó, por eso del trabajo y las interferencias y todo eso. Pero al final lo hizo. Se dejó llevar…Bueno, él tampoco está nada mal. Es fuerte, guapo, sensible, comprensivo…Estaba cantado. Se gustaron desde el primer momento._

_¡Qué alegría! _– solté irónica.

_Y luego cuando empezaron a mantener una relación, bueno, las miradas, las sonrisas…_

_Suerte para ellos que la tonta de la jefa no se diera cuenta._

_Eh, no insultes a la jefa _– se levantó y se acercó a mí despacio con su seductora sonrisa - _es amiga mía._

_Hum _– otra mueca.

_Oye, no pasa nada por no haberte dado cuenta _– dijo pasando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja – _No todo el mundo pilla esas cosas y tú siempre andas de acá para allá. No te fijas en miraditas de enamorados. Yo paso más tiempo con ellos._

_Sí, ya. Sólo lo sabías tú, y Cho, y medio edificio… _- me enfurruñé como una niña pequeña – _Es que no lo entiendo, yo soy detective. Se supone que tendría que darme cuenta de las cosas. Sobre todo de las cosas que pasan dentro de mi equipo._

_Pues ahora tendrás que cambiar de trabajo. No tienes dotes de detective. No entiendo por qué razón Minelli te contrataría…_ - se burló.

_¡Patrick Jane!_

Rió ligeramente.

_Bueno, no exageres. Tampoco es que hayan matado a nadie…Sólo están saliendo._

_Pero está prohibido. Además soy su jefa. Me han estado engañando durante meses _– dejé el bote de helado a un lado.

_Para ser justos, Lisbon, es lo mismo que tú llevas haciendo durante todo este tiempo._

Lo sabía. Pero era la posición en la que yo estaba profesional y personalmente lo que me molestaba. No el hecho de que me hubieran engañado.

_Sí, pero…_- balbuceé - _no hemos levantado sospechas; y tú no vas por ahí robándome besos, ni te me insinúas en la oficina…_

_Sí, sólo jugamos a las parejas dentro de casa…_ - se acercó un poco más a mí – _¿Crees que no tengo que resistirme a tocarte o a besarte en la oficina? Cada vez que te veo pasando furiosa hacia la cocina a rellenar la taza de café, cuando interrogo a un sospechoso y sé que tú estás detrás del cristal rodando los ojos por algo que he dicho, o cuando intentas ocultar una sonrisa fingiendo que algo de lo que he dicho te enfada pero en el fondo no es cierto…_

¡Dios! En todo eso se fijaba. Pasó el dedo pulgar por mis labios con suavidad, pero los miraba con lo que no podía ser otra cosa que lujuria.

_Jane, pensé que estábamos hablando de cosas serias._

_Oh, créeme. Esto es serio. Cuando Jasper me secuestró temí por mi vida._

Se acercó peligrosamente, con una sonrisa en los labios hasta situarse justo frente a mí colocando las manos sobre mis muslos.

_¡Pero qué mentiroso! _– Reí – _Jasper era inofensivo. Y en cuanto tuviste oportunidad lo hipnotizaste._

Lujuria, no podía ser otra cosalo que había en sus ojos, mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevaba hacia el dormitorio sonriendo.

* * *

Pasaron unos días en los que seguía pensando en una solución justa y adecuada para el equipo. Sobra decir que no la encontré. Podía enfrentarme a un asesino con una pistola, pero no era capaz de decidir sobre una relación amorosa. De hecho, prefería estar en una sala de interrogatorios delante de un criminal que en mi despacho delante de dos de mis agentes asustados y cabizbajos esperando mi veredicto.

_El novio es Jeffrey Sparghoff _– informó Van Pelt entrando en mi despacho.

_Jane y yo nos encargaremos _– dije – _Tú revisa sus cuentas._

En ese momento entró Rigsby.

_¿Querías verme jefa?_

_Quería veros a los dos _– aclaré antes de que Grace abandonara el despacho – _Sentaos._

Me sentía como la directora de un colegio frente a dos adolescentes preocupados, cabizbajos, nerviosos…Pero más nerviosa estaba yo que no sabía ni por donde empezar.

_Ya sabéis por qué estáis aquí _– frase de directora de colegio – _El otro día me dijisteis que estáis manteniendo una relación romántica. Las normas de la Brigada Criminal prohíben terminantemente que dos agentes que mantienen una relación trabajen juntos._

Los miraba fijamente.

_Quería tomarme un tiempo para pensar y tomar la mejor decisión posible para todos pero este tema está generando tensión… Agentes Rigsby y Van Pelt ¿estáis manteniendo una relación sentimental?_

_Sí_ – confirmaron los dos. "_Maldición_" tenía la esperanza de que se lo hubieran pensado mejor y dijeran que no.

_Está bien, como vuestra supervisora he de informar a Recursos Humanos de la situación _– Respiré hondo – _Lo haré en cuanto cerremos el caso._

_Pero a uno de los dos lo trasladarán ¿verdad? _– dijo Van Pelt con cara de cachorrito. ¿Por qué será que esas caras podían conmigo?

_Sí, lo siento chicos pero son las normas _– dije – _Podéis marcharos._

_

* * *

_

_¿Dónde porras está el 4B? _– protesté mientras andaba por el pasillo en busca de un piso.

_Teresa, entiendo tu postura. No tienes que flagelarte._

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Hablo de que estás molesta por lo de Rigsby y Van Pelt. Y más de lo que yo creía, la verdad._

_Oye, yo no…_

Comenzaba a rebatir su explicación cuando unos furiosos golpes provenientes del piso que buscábamos me alertaron y me detuve junto a la puerta. Inmediatamente Jane se puso detrás de mí y yo puse la mano en la funda de la pistola. Abrí la puerta con cuidado.

Nos encontramos con una habitación totalmente destrozada. Por todo el salón se amontonaban añicos de lo que antes fueron objetos. Había cuadros, fotografías, sillas… Y en medio de la estancia un chico sin camisa, lleno de tatuajes, sosteniendo una guitarra rota con la que golpeaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

_Sr. Sparghoff _– grité con la pistola en alto – _Brigada de Investigación Criminal._

El chico me miró. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Guardé el arma en la funda.

_¿Quién ha dicho que son?_

_CBI ¿puede soltar la guitarra? O lo que queda de ella…_

_Prepararé un poco de té _– dijo Jane entrando desde detrás de mí cuando vio el peligro pasar.

El chico dejó caer la guitarra y se sentó con nosotros a la mesa.

_¿Por qué toda esta destrucción señor Sparghoff?_

_Estoy triste _– respondió – _Y cuándo estoy triste rompo cosas._

_Sin duda hay tristeza. Pero también hay culpa, autocompasión…_ - dijo Jane paseándose por la habitación – _Eres músico… ¿Eres bueno?_

_No_ – contestó el chico.

_O sea que era Lisselle la que traía el pan a casa…_ - dije.

_Sí, no le gustaba el trabajo. Lo hacía por mí. La comisión de uno de esos coches de lujo daba para sobrevivir durante meses y me permitía centrarme en la música. A mí tampoco me gustaba. Con todos esos tíos babeando alrededor y regalándole cosas…_

_¿Qué tipo de cosas? _– pregunté.

_Ya sabe, joyas, perfumes….Ese tipo de cosas._

_¿Y a usted no le molestaba?_

_Claro, y Lisselle siempre las devolvía por respeto hacia mí._

_Pues esto no lo devolvió. Y parece bastante caro _– dijo Jane señalando un cuadro con una fotografía. Bonito, pero no tanto como para costar 30.000 dólares, en mi humilde opinión.

_Dijo que con la venta de este cuadro podíamos pagar la boda. Así que lo dejamos aquí._

_¿Quién se lo regaló?_

_Un tal Walter Mashburn _– dijo al borde del llanto – _Dios, me he comportado como un imbécil y ahora Lisselle está muerta… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?_

_¡Para ya!_ – dijo Jane – _La autocompasión te matará. Hazme caso. Sé de lo que hablo._

Lo miré un segundo.

_Eso es todo por ahora. Le llamaré si necesitamos algo más _– me levanté, le di la mano y salimos de allí.

Jeffrey Sparghoff estaba destrozado. Y a mí, quizás por las experiencias personales, me entristecía especialmente ver a un hombre hundido por la pérdida de su esposa o su novia. Sin posibilidad, o eso creía él, de salir adelante.

_Ya puedes dejar de hacer de poli Lisbon ¿Qué te preocupa? _– comenzó Jane una vez dentro del coche.

_¿Tiene que preocuparme algo?_

_Lo entiendo. No tienes que justificarte _– dijo – _Tienes las manos atadas por esas normas que sigues a rajatabla y tienes que hacer lo que la peor parte de ti te ordena._

_¿Ahora eres psicólogo? _– me burlé.

_Y de ahí la cefalea tensional que te tiene de tan mal humor._

_¿Pero qué…? Está bien, sí. Me duele la cabeza pero es sólo una coincidencia _– repliqué.

_Llevas días así. Si llego a saber que lo de los chicos iba a causarte tantos quebraderos de cabeza… _– arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

_Oye, o acato las normas o me atengo a las consecuencias. Esto va con Van Pelt y con Rigsby. No conmigo._

_Si va sólo con Van Pelt y Rigsby ¿por qué te cuesta tanto tomar una decisión?_

_¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto más tarde? _– dije mirando al frente – _Hay trabajo que hacer._

_Tú eres la jefa._

* * *

Cuando Van Pelt nos dio las señas del tipo ricachón que le hacía regalos a la víctima fuimos en su busca.

El hombre se pasaba los días en lujosos restaurantes con vistas al mar y exclusivos clubes.

El encargado del restaurante donde, según su secretaria estaría comiendo, se nos resistía un poco. Decía que sus clientes querían privacidad. ¡Ja! Como si yo fuera de la prensa. Por amor de Dios, era policía. ¿Es que ya nadie respetaba una investigación de asesinato? Ya podía ser rey de algún sitio recóndito de nombre impronunciable que yo lo encontraría y haría un interrogatorio.

_¿Tengo que enseñarle la placa otra vez?_ – dije enfadada –

_Tranquila. Yo lo buscaré._

Jane se adentró en el restaurante. El encargado fue tras él. Era su forma de darme la oportunidad de buscarlo por mí misma. Me coloqué detrás del atril y comencé a buscar en la lista. Por desgracia, me confundieron con la encargada; por suerte, el tipo que lo hizo era el propio Mashburn.

_Oh, Lisselle, sí. Una chica inteligente_ – dijo cuando estuvimos sentados a la mesa. Se había empeñado en invitarnos a comer – _Una pena lo que le ha ocurrido._

_¿Te acostabas con ella? _– le preguntó Jane sin tapujos. Él rió.

_Si me acostara con todas las mujeres a las que les hago regalos no haría otra cosa. Ni siquiera dormiría._

_Responda a la pregunta _– atajé antes de que empezara a hablar de sus conquistas.

_No, no me acostaba con ella. ¿Es usted vidente señor Jane?_

_No ¿Por qué lo dice?_

_Porque tiene usted cierto aire de charlatanería y superioridad. Cree que lo sabe todo _– Jane sólo sonrió – _He aprendido a diferenciarlos. A mi segunda mujer, no, la tercera, le iba todo ese rollo místico._

_¿Cuántas veces se ha casado?_ – pregunté realmente intrigada. No solía hacer preguntas personales cuando no venían al caso pero simplemente lo solté.

_Las suficientes como para no volver a caer _– arqueé las cejas. ¿Cuándo se da cuenta alguien de que son demasiadas bodas? ¿A la quinta?

_¿Está usted casada, agente Lisbon?_ - ¿a qué venía eso? "_Esto me pasa por preguntar_", me dije a mí misma – _Yo estoy totalmente libre de compromisos ahora._

Miré de reojo hacia la Barbie rubia que acompañaba a Mashburn que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el hecho de que la estuvieran tratando como a un mueble más de la terraza del restaurante, cosa que a mí me habría enfurecido. Resoplé y volví a dirigirme al cretino.

_Tiene usted una belleza atormentada que resulta muy atractiva _– Jane me miró y asintió. Le estaba siguiendo el rollo a Mashburn para ver qué respondía yo.

_Si no se acostaba con Lisselle Douglas ¿Por qué le regaló un cuadro valorado en miles de dólares?_

_Eso fue por conseguirme un Austin Healey biplaza del 82. Fue toda una adquisición así que la recompensé. Se hicieron poquísimos y son muy difíciles de conseguir. ¿Quiere verlo?_

_No, gracias _– respondí cortante. ¿Se creía que podía hacer de mí su próxima conquista? Estaba equivocado. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra.

_Yo sí _– saltó Jane. Pero el tipo no le hizo caso. Continuó dirigiéndose a mí.

_¿Querría tomar una copa algún día?_ – insistió.

_Vivo en Sacramento _– respondí de mala gana.

_No importa. Tengo un avión _– no se rendía.

_Buena salida_ – dijo Jane – _Has estado rápido._

_Bueno siempre y cuando a ti no te importe que la invite a salir _– dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al consultor.

Jane mantuvo la sonrisa. Yo bufé.

_Puede que a él no le importe pero a mí sí _– contesté muy seria – _Además se está desviando un poco de la conversación, sr. Mashburn. Estábamos hablando de Lisselle Douglas. ¿La mató usted?_

_Voy a mostrarles algo._

Nos llevó hasta el embarcadero donde estaba su lancha. Mientras la modelo delgaducha se subía nos explicó que si hubiera matado a la vendedora de coches la hubiera llevado en una lancha rápida y la hubiera tirado al océano, o la habría enterrado en alguna de sus muchas propiedades y nadie se habría enterado jamás, en lugar de meterla en el maletero de un coche como un vulgar matón.

Mientras surcaba el mar a toda velocidad dejándonos en el muelle Jane dijo en tono de broma:

_Esa podías haber sido tú._

_No me entusiasman los barcos _– le dije – _Prefiero un buen coche…_

Me encogí de hombros y me quedé viendo como el maleducado y presuntuoso hombre de negocios se marchaba en su juguetito dejando una estela de espuma a su paso y nosotros nos quedábamos allí. Debía de sentir una gran sensación de libertad aquel hombre.

* * *

_Nada jefa _– me dijo Rigsby en la oficina – _No tiene antecedentes, la historia del coche concuerda, nada que haga pensar que podía querer matar a la chica. Después de vender su compañía de aviación por miles de millones se dedicó a la dolce vita._

_Bah_ – exclamé con desdén – _No es más que un ególatra superficial, un pirata con suerte que consigue todo lo que quiere sin tener que mover un dedo desde que tenía 30 años._

_Todo menos a ti_ – intervino Jane divertido.

_¿Walter Mashburn ha intentado ligar contigo?_ - preguntó Rigsby.

_No_ – Jane me miró –_ Bueno, sí, más o menos._

_En mi opinión debería haber aceptado. No le vendría mal un poco de frivolidad. Pero nuestra Lisbon no se deja caer tan fácilmente en las garras de la fastuosidad y lo banal._

_Dios, pero mira que eres pesado…_

_En cuanto al Ferrari Testarossa desaparecido, jefa, Van Pelt y yo hemos estado hablando con el dueño. Al parecer son rencillas entre él y su mujer por el divorcio _– explicó Rigsby – _Su mujer se lo pide en los documentos del divorcio pero él no se lo da, lo "secuestra" porque se ha dejado un pequeño paquetito dentro…_

_¿Droga?_ – pregunté. Él arqueó las cejas y asintió.

_Sí, y no quería que su mujer se enterara porque le pondría las cosas difíciles ante el juez. Así que le pide a alguien que lo coja y la recupere. ¿Y a que no sabes a quién le pagó por secuestrarlo?_

_¿A quién?_

_A Jeffrey Sparghoff._

_¡Vaya!_ – estaba sorprendida – _Puede que el chico no matara a su novia pero se mete en bastantes líos._

_Se suponía que debía deshacerse de la droga y dejar el coche por ahí._

_¿Y dónde está?_

_Esa es la cuestión. El coche no ha aparecido y no sabemos nada de Sparghoff._

_Vale, envía un boletín de búsqueda y haz que nos avisen en cuanto lo vean._

_Hecho._

_¿Y tú qué Jane?_

_¿Qué de qué?_

_Que si no tienes nadie a quien ir a incordiar._

_Pues ahora que lo dices… _- dio un salto desde el sofá, se puso de pie en un movimiento y salió sonriendo por la puerta.

_Eh, no…Sólo era una broma _– grité desde mi sitio – _Jane, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_Demasiado tarde jefa _– apuntó Rigsby con un deje de broma en la voz.

* * *

Ese día Van Pelt y Rigsby habían trabajado juntos y lo habían hecho bien. Estuve especialmente pendiente de ellos.

Unas horas más tarde el Ferrari Testarossa apareció. El novio de la víctima efectivamente lo había robado. Es más, lo había estrellado en la entrada de un hotel. Llegué en cuanto los chicos me avisaron de la localización.

_¿Dónde está Sparghoff?_ – pregunté al bajarme del coche y acercarme hacia el Ferrari accidentado.

_Al parecer está dentro._

_No me puedo creer que haya salido de ésta de una pieza._

El coche estaba totalmente destrozado en la parte delantera estrellada contra el poste. El airbag había saltado y tenía restos de sangre. Pero ni rastro del tipo.

_Hay sangre en el volante _– observé.

De pronto los chicos de la policía local fueron alertados por gritos de gente que salía asustada del lugar. Corrimos hacia la entrada. Un aturdido y enloquecido pero sobre todo triste, y yo diría que un poco bebido, Jeffrey Sparghoff sostenía una espada en sus manos y amenazaba con ella. Era la misma espada que yo había visto en su casa y que Jane había observado con curiosidad.

Cuatro ayudantes del sheriff, Rigsby, Van Pelt y yo alzamos las pistolas delante de él. Pero yo sabía que no era la táctica adecuada porque él no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Al contrario, lo que quería era obligarnos a nosotros a que le hiciéramos daño a él. Estaba destrozado por la perdida de su novia y no quería seguir viviendo. Nos estaba obligando a pegarle un tiro y así librarse del sufrimiento.

Lentamente guardé la pistola. Di un paso hacia delante.

_No disparéis a no ser que me ataque de verdad… _- susurré a los chicos mientras me acercaba un poco más. Yo sabía que no me haría daño.

_No prometo nada _– dijo Rigsby con tono protector.

_Jefa… _- Van Pelt intentaba disuadirme.

_No te acerques _– gritó el chico.

_Jeff, tenemos que hablar. Suelta ese trasto_ – cada vez más cerca.

_Oblígame._

_Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? _– le dije – _Quieres que uno de estos agentes te dispare al verme en peligro y así acabar con todo…_

_No siga agente_ – amenazó con la espada en ristre.

Estaba desorientado, asustado, inseguro…

_Nadie va a dispararte por muchas ganas que tengas _– dije.

Mis chicos, Rigsby y Van Pelt, fueron los primeros en bajar las armas y guardarlas. Habían entendido lo que Sparghoff quería y lo que yo intentaba. Pronto los otros policías las bajaron también.

_Ves, ha acabado Jeffrey _– un paso más y estaba a medio metro de él – _Dámela._

_Yo la maté._

_Pues entonces ya está. Entrégate y hablemos de ello. Te sentirás mejor._

Poco a poco fue bajando la espada samurai hasta dejarla caer al suelo entre sollozos. Van Pelt y Rigsby llegaron hasta él y lo esposaron. Lo miré. Tenía heridas visibles en la cara.

_Ahora le llevaremos a que un médico le vea esas heridas. No tienen buena pinta. Luego irá a las dependencias del CBI y será interrogado._

Él sólo asintió.

_Jane, tenemos al novio de la víctima. Afirma que él la mató. Vamos a interrogarlo ahora mismo _– lo llamé por teléfono en cuanto estuvimos de vuelta en la Brigada - _¿Te interesa?_

_Hmm…-_ dudó un momento – _Ahora mismo estoy ocupado._

_¿Eso que oigo es una playa? _–

_Es Lisbon _–Susurró. Oí cómo hablaba con alguien – _Estoy con un admirador tuyo. Te manda saludos._

_¿Estás con Mashburn? _– antes de que me respondiera colgué. Había llegado el detenido – _En esta sala._

Cho estaba conmigo en el interrogatorio. El detenido quería decir que fue su culpa cuando dijo "_yo la maté_", pero no que la hubiera matado él realmente. Se sentía culpable por permitir que trabajara en aquel sitio que ni siquiera le gustaba sólo para poder mantenerse ambos. Estaba triste y se sentía culpable. Nada hacía pensar que la mató él. Lo dejamos.

_Van Pelt sigue con la revisión de las cuentas y a ver si averiguas algo más de su trabajo en el concesionario. Clientes, compañeros…. Alguien que se la tuviera jurada _– el teléfono sonó – _Perdona un momento. Sí, Lisbon._

Era Cho. Hacía unas horas que lo había mandado con Jane.

_¿Qué? No sigas, por favor… No quiero saberlo _– Cho me estaba explicando que Jane acababa de lanzar un coche perteneciente a Walter Mashburn por un acantilado después de deleitarlo con uno de sus truquitos – _No, deja bien claro que sólo es un asesor. ¡No tiene que ver con la Brigada!_

Había lanzado un coche por un acantilado. Definitivamente se le había ido la olla. Si la Brigada se veía obligada a pagar millones por aquello los superiores me matarían.

Por suerte Mashburn encontró muy interesante la experiencia porque después de aquello aparecieron como parte del truco de Jane en el concesionario para pedir un nuevo coche para Walter y así fue como el consultor desveló sus cartas y descubrió al asesino.

Finalmente no tenía nada que ver el novio, ni con Walter. Había sido Zacharias, uno de los vendedores modelo del concesionario quien había atropellado a su compañera de trabajo y luego la había metido en el maletero de un coche de 300.000 dólares. Lisselle Douglas descubrió que Zacharias estaba envenenando a su máximo competidor en la empresa para robarle los clientes y quería denunciarlo. Y ese fue el motivo que empujaba a un hombre a matar a una chica que sólo quería vivir y ser feliz con su pareja sin molestar a nadie. Todo por avaricia, y por encubrir un delito anterior. Podía haberlo solucionado de manera civilizada, pero no. Decidió tomar el camino malo.

Walter estuvo encantado de haber podido ser partícipe de tan divertidas situaciones. Él encontraba entretenido ser sospechoso de un asesinato, luego exculpado y más tarde colaborar en la resolución del caso. Y si yo fuera una multimillonaria aburrida y sin nada que hacer quizás también lo habría hecho. De modo que le perdonó a Jane lo del coche.

Una vez olvidado el pequeño incidente no fue muy difícil rellenar el informe. Un caso más. Un informe más. Otro día más en el CBI velando por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

* * *

Lo que odiaba de tener a alguien en casa era que no podía esconder nada. No podía esconder mis secretos porque en cuanto Jane veía algo "prohibido" le faltaba tiempo para ir corriendo a husmear. Meter las narices donde nadie le llama y donde sin duda no es bienvenido, parece ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Cogía mi crema corporal, esa de olor a canela que por alguna razón tanto le fascinaba, miraba álbumes de fotos que eran la pesadilla de cualquier chica adolescente con granos y cuyo pelo estaba en rebeldía constantemente, aquellos que estaban ocultos en la parte de abajo de la estantería por una razón…Y, tanto como me esforzaba, no podía ocultar un pensamiento. Me conocía bien, demasiado bien. No es que yo tuviera secretos. Mi vida no era lo suficientemente interesante como para tenerlos. Además, Jane decía que no sabía mentir y que no había una sola cosa sobre mí que él no supiera. Por suerte, no era del todo cierto; y Bosco solía decir que para ser poli no sé mentir nada bien, que mis ojos sinceros me delataban. El bueno de Bosco…

Aunque después de todo supongo que sí escondía un secreto: Patrick Jane.

_¿Qué vas a hacer? _– me dijo antes de darme otro beso en la cabeza –

_No lo sé _–respondí seriamente;

Me acurruqué un poco más en su brazo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente durante unos segundos y volví a abrirlos. No sé cómo sabía que algo me preocupaba porque no podía verme la cara. Su pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda y yo estaba mirando a la ventana. Sentí como se pegaba más a mí y ponía su cara en mi cuello. Era un poco frustrante no poder ocultar tus sentimientos ante el hombre que estaba a tu lado. Pero supongo que así son las relaciones. Decides compartir tu vida con alguien y aunque, como en nuestro caso, la relación no fuera del todo real, ese alguien te conoce y te comprende y, por mucho que lo intentes, poco puedes ocultarle.

Lo cierto es que estaba un poco triste, y un poco enfadada también, para qué negarlo. Lo de Van Pelt y Wayne, ese par de idiotas, continuaba teniéndome alterada. Era una decisión complicada e incómoda. No sólo con los superiores del CBI, si decidía ocultarlo… ¡Qué demonios! Claro que lo ocultaría. Porque, para empezar, así soy yo, así era yo, no podía dejarlos tirados y tampoco decirles que lo dejaran o que uno cambiara de unidad. Y no podía elegir entre Rigsby o Van Pelt, ambos eran mi equipo.

Y luego estaba la otra razón por la que no iba a hacer nada, y por la que me sentía tan mal conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía yo prohibirles que se vieran cuando yo, su jefa, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Patrick Jane? Sería hipócrita e injusto.

Aquella noticia había llegado con grandes dosis de confusión. Me había descolocado por completo. Y aunque habían pasado días seguía tan sorprendida como en el momento que me lo dijeron. Les prometí una respuesta. El caso ya se había cerrado y los informes estaban hechos, y yo tenía que tomar la decisión.

Por supuesto que yo sabía que Rigsby amaba a Van Pelt. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Era evidente que estaba loco por ella. Era un tierno pedazo de pan. Y ella una flor delicada (bueno, quizás no tanto como delicada). Y ambos parecían encajar. Pero de ahí a tener una relación. En serio, era lo último que me habría esperado. Pensaba que acatarían las normas. Lo sé. Yo las incumplí primero.

Tenía pesadillas con bebés regordetes y sonrosados con ojos verdes y pelo rojo poblando toda la oficina. Estaban encima de las mesas, unos con vestidos rosas, otros azules, encima de los sofás. Se reían de mí. Hasta los agentes en lugar de llevar cajas de pruebas e informes llevaban niños en sus brazos y meneaban sonajeros y muñequitos de peluches para hacerlos reír. Una oficina llena de bebés. La pesadilla de Virgil Minelli.

_Bueno _– otro beso – _no te preocupes. Ellos van a ser discretos…_

_¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarlo pasar?_ – pregunté molesta. Me fastidiaba que diera por hecho que yo iba a hacer algo que aún no tenía claro. Era como si no me diera opción a pensármelo siquiera.

_¡Vamos, Teresa! Te conozco. No vas a denunciarlos a los superiores. Más teniendo en cuenta que tú estás haciendo lo mismo con cierto asesor rubio y escandalosamente atractivo._

Sonreí sin que se diera cuenta.

_Esto no tiene gracia Jane… Puedo perder mi puesto, y ellos también. Hay unas normas por mucho que te cueste entenderlo. Y no las pongo yo._

_No es necesario que lo decidas ahora…Dales unos días. Consúltalo con la almohada._

_Lo estoy consultando contigo._

_No soy la mejor opción._

_Me vas a decir que les de una oportunidad ¿verdad?_

_Pues…sí._

_Entonces, tienes razón. No me sirves _– resoplé con fastidio – _No sé qué hacer. Tal vez…_

_No._

_¿Sabes lo que voy a decir? _– pregunté asombrada – _Admiro tu capacidad._

Para que luego dijeran que no tenía poderes.

_Sí. Puedo leerte el pensamiento desde esta distancia. Puedo sentir tus neuronas saltando, gritando y quemándose para encontrar una solución._

_Ya_ – miré de reojo.

_Y lo que estás pensando… eso de que tal vez… tú y yo… No es una posibilidad._

Sí. Sin duda sabía lo que me estaba planteando. A mí tampoco me habría gustado la idea, pero era más fácil decirle a Rigsby y a Van Pelt que no podían estar juntos si yo tampoco estaba con Patrick.

Me separé de él y me di la vuelta para encararle. El apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

_¿Y qué hago? ¿Les digo venga adelante….dejo que todos hagan lo que les dé la gana….sólo porque nosotros nos estamos acostando juntos?_

_Sí, porque nosotros nos estamos… "acostando juntos" _– las últimas palabras sonaron demasiado extrañas en Patrick, y eso me hizo sentir mal.

Me dejé caer boca arriba sobre la cama resoplando con cansancio.

A pesar de todo sonrió tiernamente y colocó una mano sobre mi vientre.

_Oye, tomes la decisión que tomes sé que será la correcta. Confío en ti y en tu criterio como jefa _– dijo suavemente acariciándome.

_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan comprensivo?_ – sonreí girando levemente la cabeza hacia él.

_Son las ventajas de estar cerca de alguien tan equilibrado y con tanto sentido común._

_Siento darte la vara. Esto es un problema de agente senior y esta agente lo va a solucionar de manera profesional _- suspiré – _aún no sé cómo es eso pero lo averiguaré. Espero. Sólo tengo que pensarlo un poco y mañana tendré una respuesta._

Después de que Jane me diera un beso de buenas noches apagamos las luces y me quedé dormida.

Me levanté descansada y con la sensación de que podía tomar una decisión apropiada. Jane no estaba a mi lado. Había salido antes que yo.

A mediodía Jeffrey Sparghoff apareció en el CBI. Estaba limpio, curado, peinado. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que días atrás. Y yo me alegré. Parecía otra persona.

_Agente Lisbon han retirado los cargos contra mí. Y me han dicho que es gracias a usted _– sonreí – _Quería darle las gracias personalmente._

_No hay de qué. Me alegro de ver que estás mejor. No desaproveches la oportunidad. Y si tienes algún problema ya sabes dónde localizarme._

_Muchas gracias _– estrechamos las manos y se marchó.

Esperaba sinceramente que pudiera pasar página y superarlo. Era un buen chico.

Me di la vuelta para encarar mis propios problemas. Desde el pasillo podía ver a Grace y a Rigsby preparándose para ir a comer. De repente había visto claro lo que tenía que hacer. No sé si había sido yo o había sido ver a Jeffrey Sparghoff o qué. Y no sabía cómo saldría la cosa. Pero respiré hondo, me adentré en la sala y hablé.

_No me habéis dicho nada _– dije casi sin mirarles.

_¿Qué?_ – preguntó Rigsby.

_Que yo no sé nada acerca de una relación entre vosotros. No me lo habéis dicho._

No dijeron nada.

_No quiero miraditas, nada de hacer manitas en la oficina ni durante las horas de trabajo y por descontado nada de besos._

_Entendido jefa._

Cada uno se marchó por su lado. Después de que me hubiera estado comiendo la cabeza durante días esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por su parte. Antes de que empezara a darle más vueltas mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Jane dando por fin señales de vida. Quería que nos viéramos.

_Dios, dime que no lo has robado _– le pedí cuando lo vi aparecer en un cochazo.

_Claro que no. Es un regalo de Mashburn._

_¿Sabes que no nos está permitido aceptar regalos?_

_Es sólo un préstamo._

_Le lanzas, literalmente, un coche valorado en 4 millones, por un precipicio… ¿y él te presta otro coche?_ – arqueé las cejas sorprendida – _Tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces._

_Fue fácil. Le dije que le conseguiría una cita contigo._

_¿Qué? _– grité - _¿Es que me estás vacilando?_

_Sí_ – sonrió – _En realidad sólo tuve que decirle que quería impresionar a una chica._

_Pues estoy muy impresionada… de que Mashburn no te hiciera pagar el coche…_

_¿Qué son cuatro millones de nada comparado con la experiencia y la satisfacción de ayudar a resolver un crimen?_

_Sí, ya _– sonreí mientras le echaba otro vistazo al coche.

_¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?_

_Es precioso._

_Pues venga sube._

_¿A dónde vamos?_

_Hay un restaurante en Napa que te va a encantar. Y podemos llegar en siete minutos_ – dijo con orgullo.

_Está bien. Siempre y cuando no nos lances al mar _– le dije con malicia mientras sonreía. Subí al coche. La verdad es que era una maravilla.

En efecto, en algo más de siete minutos estábamos en el aparcamiento de un restaurante elegante y acogedor.

A pesar de que le dije que no corriera lo hizo. Le encantaba la velocidad. Así que pasé siete minutos de inseguridad pegada a mi asiento sintiendo cómo la brisa empujaba mi cabello hacia atrás. Pero lo cierto es que fue agradable. Él sonreía y el paisaje no tenía desperdicio.

_Me alegra que hayas decidido apoyar a Wayne y Grace _– me dijo de vuelta a casa.

_¿Cómo sabes que lo he hecho? _– lo miré boquiabierta.

_Si hubieras decidido hacer lo contrario no habríamos pasado una entretenida tarde. Te habrías pasado las horas estrujándote el cerebro intentando elegir entre uno de los dos para el equipo._

_Sí. En cierto modo me he quitado un peso de encima._

_¿Y desde cuándo Teresa Lisbon decide saltarse las normas?_

_No me las salto. Sólo he decidido hacer la vista gorda. Y sólo por esta vez así que no te acostumbres._

_Bien. ¿Y desde cuando tú haces la vista gorda?_

_Hum. Es la desventaja de tener a alguien al lado que pasa de las normas... se te acaba pegando algo de su irresponsabilidad_ - le guiñé un ojo.

_Oye, Lisbon…Teresa _– dijo Jane muy serio. Seriedad fingida, claro.

¿_Qué?_

_Ahora que Van Pelt y Rigsby se han decidido y han dado el paso de contar que están saliendo… ¿Vamos nosotros a hacer lo mismo?_

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? _– balbuceé palabras sin compresión mientras él estallaba en una sonora carcajada y me miraba.

_Si pudieras verte la cara… _- le di un puñetazo en el brazo – _Auch¡ En serio, ¿tan malo sería?_

_No sería malo. Sería peor. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de la confesión de los chicos?_

_Bueno, a mí no me importa. Quiero decir…Es emocionante tener una relación secreta. Los trucos pierden gracia cuando dejan de ser secretos. No tienen misterio - _continuó mirando al frente - _Me basta con saber que despertaré a tu lado por la mañana. _

Lo observé mientras conducía de vuelta a la ciudad. El sol de la tarde le daba un color dorado a su piel y a su pelo que el viento mecía ligeramente. Me giré un poco hacia él y puse una mano en su nuca acariciando su pelo con suavidad dejándome embargar por la dulce sensación de la tranquilidad y la normalidad.

No sabía si hacía bien con Rigsby y Van Pelt, y sinceramente no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien con Patrick, pero necesitaba tiempo. Algo más de tiempo.

* * *

¿Opiniones? Push the button, please:) / Upss, casi lo olvido: Han visto algún error del tipo "Aquí no hay espacios" o "hay cursiva donde debería haber letra normal" o cosas así? Lo siento. Últimamente esta maravillosa :S página nuestra me está dando problemas y a veces cambia las cosas o no me deja hacer otras. Bueno ya os dejo. Un abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, **después de este pequeño lapso de 2 semanas...he vuelto;D

Gracias por pasarse por aquí, leer, tener paciencia, y por los reviews. Acepto reviews, reviews anónimos, mensajes privados, críticas (constructivas), reclamaciones...xD Es temprano, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Ohp, casi lo olvido. **Disclaimer**: El mentalista no me pertenece, pero igual espero que disfruten el capítulo de mi humilde fic. ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **_Oportunidades_

Una vez creí que iba a morir, que íbamos a morir, Patrick y yo. Estuve realmente convencida durante casi una hora. Y aún así, no era capaz de hablar con él y decirle cosas que de otro modo nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de escuchar ni de decir. Podía haberlo hecho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y quizás casi llegué a hacerlo. Quizás lo pensé durante una milésima de segundo. Pero había algo que me lo impedía. Miedo, supongo. No, era más fácil de entender. ¿Para qué meterte en camisa de once varas hablando de sentimientos y complicar las cosas cuando apenas tienes tiempo? Era más una cuestión práctica.

Fue culpa suya, por cierto. Él había estado jugando con elementos peligrosos en un laboratorio, y no un laboratorio de química de colegio sino un verdadero laboratorio donde trabajaban con cepas de virus de esos que mataban a gente en pocas horas con los que aquellos científicos intentaban hacer vacunas o prepararse para una guerra biológica o algo así.

Todo empezó con una extraña llamada. Tan extraña que consiguió dejar al consultor petrificado durante unos segundos. No todos los días alguien contactaba con nosotros para decirnos "me han matado". Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Alicia Seberg cuando telefoneó al CBI preguntando expresamente por el sr. Patrick Jane, considerado el mejor detective de la zona. A su vez el CBI contactó rápidamente con la oficina del Fiscal General del Estado y ellos nos consiguieron el transporte más veloz hasta el Instituto de Biosistemas Zytek, un helicóptero. Algo que a Jane entusiasmó. No dejaba de fascinarme la capacidad que tenía de maravillarse con las pequeñas cosas nuevas que la vida le ofrecía de vez en cuando.

A lo largo de todos mis años de carrera había vivido experiencias raras, escalofriantes…todo tipo de situaciones que te puedas cruzar en este trabajo. Había visto policías corruptos, gente que mata a sus propios hijos, gente que mata sin motivo alguno, pura maldad…Pero nada tan perturbador como estar frente a una persona que va a morir pocas horas más tarde y lo sabe, lo acepta, y lo peor es que es una muerte inminente y nadie puede hacer nada para salvarla. Sólo podíamos estar allí, esperar y hacer todo lo posible por esclarecer su muerte.

En cuanto el helicóptero de la policía nos dejó en tierra firme el equipo de seguridad privada de la compañía nos recibió. Y tenían un buen equipo y una buena tecnología. Celosos de su seguridad, y recelosos de cualquiera que entrara allí, ya fuera científico, invitado o nosotros para investigar un supuesto homicidio.

Dean Harken era el enviado del Centro de Control de Enfermedades de California, la gran agencia que controlaba a los institutos que realizaban estudios con agentes infecciosos y vigilaba concienzudamente sus instalaciones, su seguridad, vigilaba los proyectos y experimentos de las compañías como Zytek, y al parecer las visitaba periódicamente. Por casualidad, o quizás no tenía nada que ver con ella, Control de Enfermedades estaba en el centro aquella mañana. Cuando llegamos ya estaban allí y rápidamente se dispuso a decirnos que no se trataba de ninguna investigación criminal, como siempre poniéndonos trabas.

_Teresa, Patrick, encantado de conocerles_ – dijo el burócrata mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio – _Soy Dean Harken, del Centro de Control de Enfermedades de California._

_Encantada de conocerlo_ – dije educadamente.

_Sí, es probable que estemos ante un Código Rojo por brote de virus. Según el protocolo de emergencias del Estado, que como imaginará, estamos siguiendo, este centro está ahora bajo nuestro control. Si algo sale mal miles de personas podrían morir. _

_Nos han informado… _- intenté comenzar a hablar pero él me lo impidió.

_Estoy casi seguro de que esta situación se debe a un error de la doctora Seberg_ – continuó – _Aunque ella lo niega rotundamente. Es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que se ha equivocado y se pone bajo la postura de víctima. _

Se le veía el plumero. Ahora era el momento donde nos dejaba en el banquillo, que es donde estuvimos casi todo el caso. Ni siquiera se nos permitía interrogar debidamente a los sospechosos. Éramos los sustitutos.

_Esto no es un homicidio, vuestra presencia no es imprescindible. _

_Bueno, puede ser pero…_ - interrumpida nuevamente.

_Sin embargo, voy a permitirles la entrada a la institución. Podéis buscar pruebas y todo lo que queráis, pero no olvidéis que yo estoy al mando. Nuestra investigación tiene prioridad. _

_Por supuesto_ – contesté tratando que no se me notara los verdaderos sentimientos que su superioridad me producían.

Estaba convencido de que la culpa del incidente la tenía la propia víctima y se propuso desde el comienzo dejarnos bien claro que nuestro papel allí era inútil. Se trataba de la típica situación de intereses políticos donde querían dar un rápido carpetazo al asunto sin buscar culpables, verdaderos culpables, para evitar más publicidad de la necesaria respecto al tema. No se podían permitir estar metidos en embrollos de este tipo. Y el tal Harken era el típico alto cargo de oficina gubernamental, trajeado, de los que quieren eficacia y soluciones rápidas, repuestas a la mayor brevedad y sin involucrarse más de lo necesario, sin crearse problemas políticos. Y me daba cuenta de que se trataba de eso. Se trataba más de acabar rápido y no involucrar demasiado al Instituto ni a la CDCA y ahorrarse la guillotina de los medios, la mala publicidad y los escándalos, que de encontrar a los verdaderos responsables. Al final todo se reducía a política. Lo que debías o no hacer, lo que podías o no hacer, no enfadar a los jefes, no buscarse problemas con las familias influyentes de California porque en menos de lo que pedías disculpas tu placa podía estar confiscada y tus cosas metidas en una caja de cartón fuera de tu despacho. Por eso siempre odié la política, las relaciones públicas y toda esa clase de burocracia que nos impedía hacer nuestro trabajo.

Después de que el administrador del Instituto, Scott Price, nos fuera presentado y ofreciera su total colaboración en la investigación, por fin pudimos acceder al edificio para dejar tanta diplomacia y educación e ir directamente a lo que nos había llevado hasta allí.

_Este es el doctor Edmund, director de investigación_ – dijo Harken a la vez que un hombre de unos cuarenta, con bata blanca se acercaba a nosotros – _Él os ayudará y os llevará a la zona del incidente. _

_Gracias por haber acudido tan deprisa_ – dijo el doctor cuando por fin nos quedamos a solas camino al laboratorio.

_¿Qué hacen aquí exactamente?_ – quise saber.

_Armas biológicas,_ – respondió – _con cosas como el ántrax, la toxina botulínica o simple veneno de cobra se pueden crear armas. Es un área apasionante y está en auge ahora mismo. _

_O sea que investigan formas de matar a la gente en masa_ – interrumpió Jane.

_Al contrario, investigamos formas de crear antídotos que luchen contra las bacterias responsables de esas muertes. Es aquí_ – nos informó al tiempo que se detenía ante un avanzado sistema de lector de retina que nos permitiría acceder al laboratorio.

Entre luces y destellos en la pequeña pantalla, una robótica voz masculina nos dio paso al blanco y aséptico lugar de trabajo de los doctores.

No me había parado a pensar cómo estaría la doctora Seberg, físicamente, quiero decir, podía imaginar cómo estaría anímicamente. Aún no sabía qué la estaba matando. Pero aparentemente estaba bien. No tenía sangre brotando de sus orificios, los ojos no le habían dado la vuelta… Podía haber parecido un simple resfriado o una gripe común. Palidez, ojos rojos, un poco de debilidad… Por lo demás perfecta. Una guapa mujer pelirroja de ojos claros, en mitad de la treintena. Se encontraba tras un cristal de seguridad, encerrada en una pequeña recámara dentro de la habitación en la que nos hallábamos.

_Cariño…_ - exclamó con alegría y una sonrisa dirigida al doctor Edmund cuando nos vio aparecer. Atando cabos me atreví a pensar que era su marido. Una rápida conclusión a la que también llegó Jane - _¿Éste es el señor Jane? _

_Sí _– respondió el doctor - _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Igual _– dijo desde el otro lado.

_Sin embargo el ritmo cardíaco está mejorando_ – añadió positivamente la otra persona en la sala, un hombre de menor edad.

Alicia Seberg sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por llegar y no se detuvo en sollozos ni palabras de ánimo, reconfortantes pero inútiles. Estoica, valiente, fuerte, explicó que esa mejoría en su ritmo cardíaco era la respuesta de su cuerpo ante el virus, que se resistía segregando altas dosis de adrenalina. Pero no significaba que estuviera mejorando. Contra aquello no había mejoría.

_Buenos días señor Jane. _

_Bueno días. _

_Agente Lisbon, Brigada Criminal _– me presenté enseñando la placa - _¿Podría decirnos qué ha ocurrido?_

Estaba demostrando muchísima entereza. Allí, enclaustrada, hablando con normalidad dispuesta a contarnos qué había pasado y así evitar quizás miles de muertes.

Casi me costaba mirarla a los ojos. Era difícil estar hablando con una persona que parece estar bien, a la que aparentemente no estaba matando un virus que había inhalado unas horas antes, y sin embargo saber a ciencia cierta que va a morir y no poder hacer nada. Estar hablando con ella, verla y ver cómo la vida se va escapando de sus ojos. Estaba ahí, a un metro de nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo. Era frustrante e injusto, sobre todo para ella.

_Alguien entró aquí y abrió este frasco. Contiene Kryptohansa en estado gaseoso. _

Miré al doctor Edmund en busca de respuestas. Me respondió sin decir nada. Su mirada, la expresión de su cara, eran suficientes.

_Se trata de un súper virus alterado _– continuó la doctora – _Si saliera de esta sala mataría a todas las personas y animales en un radio de quinientos metros. Ataca los glóbulos rojos e impide el paso de oxígeno. _

El doctor Edmund asentía a su explicación. Y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_Provoca parada respiratoria o infarto de miocardio dependiendo la forma física en que se encuentre la persona afectada. La muerte se produce entre dos y seis horas después del contacto. _

_¿Podrías morir ahora mismo?_ – preguntó Jane.

_Sí._

_Harken dice que tú eres la responsable. Un lamentable incidente que ahora te cuesta reconocer. _

_Harken es funcionario. Lo único que le interesa es dar carpetazo al asunto _– "_justo lo que yo decía_" – _Para abrir uno de estos frascos hay que seguir un protocolo que consta de cuatro pasos. Hay que seguirlos al pie de la letra. Y está prohibido abrirlos fuera del depósito. Son normas básicas de seguridad y yo las sigo a rajatabla. Les aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver y esto no ha sido un accidente. Alguien quería que yo muriese. Todos saben que yo me encargo del primer turno. _

Jane asintió. Al parecer la parte técnica de la situación había dejado de interesarle y su cabeza comenzó con nuevas elucubraciones.

_Cuando hemos llegado te ha llamado cariño y ambos lleváis anillo. ¿Sois matrimonio? _

_Sí_ – Jane asintió lentamente.

_A mi compañera le sorprende que tenga usted tanta calma y sangre fría teniendo en cuenta que su esposa se muere._

_¿Y de qué le serviría que yo perdiera los nervios? _

_Buena respuesta _– exclamó Jane, al parecer convencido – _A ver, mm…el asesino ha tenido que estar expuesto al virus ¿verdad?_

La doctora asintió.

_Entonces… ¿no se habría infectado él también? Andará muerto… o a punto de estarlo... ¿no?_

_No_ – dijo Alicia Seberg mientras se movía por la sala y nos mostraba en sus manos un pequeño frasco transparente – _Tenemos un antídoto. Es un compuesto de proteínas. Si se toma antes de la exposición evita el contagio. Supongo que el asesino tuvo la precaución de inyectarse una dosis antes. _

_¿Puedes…? _– pregunté con cautela.

_No. Sólo funciona si se toma antes de la exposición al virus. Ahora es demasiado tarde. _

_¿Y por qué no te lo inyectaste antes, por si acaso?_

_Los efectos de usarlo de manera habitual pueden bastante graves._

_¿Quién más tiene acceso al virus? _

_Los únicos que tenemos acceso a esta cámara somos Cliff y yo, y nuestros compañeros de laboratorio Walks, Nash y Tripp. Y el sistema de identificación biométrica es de última generación, nadie ha podido entrar sin autorización._

_Entonces tu marido o uno de tus colegas es el asesino_ – dijo el consultor sin reservas. Los tres le miramos. Ellos confundidos, yo enfadada. No era el momento para uno de sus numeritos. Pero pareció no captarlo porque continuó – _Perdón, será el asesino._

_Jane_ – le dije en voz baja. No era el momento.

_No si lo p…_ - su voz se fue apagando y la estúpida frase que iba a soltar quedó sin terminar.

El marido bajó la cabeza con aflicción a la vez que Jane le daba una mirada e intentaba huir de la mirada de Alicia, quizás avergonzado por su falta de tacto.

Era la respuesta de Jane, la misma respuesta de siempre, para casos en que no podía manejar sus sentimientos. Sarcasmo. En lugar de mantener la boca cerrada, soltaba sin pudor cualquier tipo de frase cortante, sincera pero hiriente.

_No pasa nada. Ese es el desenlace…_ - dijo la doctora con un hilo de voz –_…es inevitable. _

Me aclaré la garganta.

Era su forma de lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones para que no le afectaran. Mostrarse frío y fingir que no le importaba era la manera de no involucrarse demasiado, de vencer sus propios sentimientos, intentar que sólo fuera trabajo cuando estaba claro que le afectaba. Lo entiendo. Yo era la primera que intentaba no mezclar mis sentimientos en los casos y actuar de la manera más neutral posible. Pero Jane se equivocaba siendo tan duro. Había una diferencia entre no involucrarse y llegar a ser grosero.

Un momento después dejamos solo al matrimonio. Teníamos que hablar con lo demás investigadores. Harken los tenía haciendo un informe y no precisamente para esclarecer el asesinato.

_Está es buena ¿eh?_ – dijo Jane mientras caminábamos.

_¿Buena?_ – rezongué.

_Sí, ya sabes. Interesante, nueva…_

_Sí, si eres insensible y macabro_ – le dije.

_¿Macabro? _- preguntó – _Mira, si la gente se mata y nosotros tenemos que estar los 365 días del año investigando y atrapándolos al menos que sean originales._

Era curioso que dijera 365 cuando el no trabajaba ni la mitad de ese tiempo.

_Van Pelt, necesito que me busquéis los antecedentes de Cliff Edmund, Lillith Nash, Griffin Latimer Walks y Florian Tripp._

Hablaba por teléfono con los chicos sin prestarle mucha atención a Jane que seguía murmurando mientras subíamos las escaleras sobre lo aburridos que eran algunos de los casos que habíamos tenido últimamente. Disparos, envenenamiento en la comida, crimen pasional, más disparos. Decía que aquello era algo novedoso.

_¿Algo en especial, jefa? _– preguntó Rigsby.

_Uno de ellos ha liberado un virus letal que puede acabar con la mitad de los habitantes de California en menos de seis horas así que supongo que buscamos a un súper villano despiadado. _

_Vale _– respondió Cho.

_Mmm, era una broma_ – Vale, sentido del humor no era mi gran compañero.

_Lo habíamos pillado. _

_Adiós. _

La primera entrevista con los tres compañeros dio sus resultados. Jane hizo su táctica de darse paseitos por la sala delante de ellos hasta que se pusieron nerviosos. Luego, empezó a hablar un poco con ellos y ya está. Teníamos un pequeño pero valioso dato para seguir. Así que volvimos al laboratorio.

Viéndolos era imposible creer que lo que nos acababan de decir, que la señora Seberg tenía un amante, fuera cierto.

Estaban a ambos lados del cristal con las manos apoyadas en él, juntas, haciendo que sus dedos encajaran. Se miraban de una manera que hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie mirarse. Una manera de la que nadie me había mirado jamás.

_¿Por qué no nos has dicho que mantenías una aventura con el doctor Kasim?_ – el aludido se levantó.

_Porque no es relevante_ – dijo la doctora.

_Tenemos un matrimonio abierto y sincero. _

_Es cierto _– intervino el amante.

_¿De verdad no te molesta?_ – le pregunté a Cliff Edmund.

_No_ – respondió – _La fidelidad no es más que un impuesto de la sociedad, una convención cultural._

_Como ir vestido… _- dijo Jane.

_Sí, algo así_ – dijo con naturalidad.

_No me lo creo_ – solté con el habitual fruncimiento de entrecejo que me producía semejante sorpresa y confusión. No podía entender que un matrimonio que parecía feliz y estaba actualmente unido tuviera escarceos amorosos y a nadie pareciera importarle. Era, cuanto menos, raro. Aunque verlos juntos disipaba mucho las dudas – _Tiene que molestarte un poco. _

_No –_ reiteró el doctor y se acercó de nuevo a su mujer, volvió a colocar la mano en el cristal, ambos sonrientes, y la miró con tanto amor que por confundida que yo estuviese y extraña que nos pareciera esa situación no cabía ni la menor duda de que se querían – _Nos queremos mucho. Si ella es feliz yo soy feliz. Además yo también he tenido mis aventuras. _

_¿Y tienes alguna en este momento?_ – pregunté.

_No. El trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado últimamente. _

_¿Y a usted no le pareció raro?_ – le pregunté al doctor Kasim.

_Sí, al principio, pero…oye…_ - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Rápidamente miré a Patrick, más confundida por momentos.

_Pero oye… _- le imitó haciendo movimientos de cabeza con una sonrisa - _¡Qué elocuente!_

La situación era bastante rara. Patrick Jane cuyo segundo nombre era "extraño" y yo que creía haberlo visto todo, éramos los únicos sorprendidos en aquella habitación.

No nos dio tiempo a decir mucho más cuando unos agudos pitidos intermitentes se escucharon desde el ordenador de Alicia.

_Oh, gracias a Dios. Es Isabel_ – sin demorar un segundo se sentó al escritorio y aceptó la video llamada.

En la pantalla apareció una joven de pelo y ojos oscuros, llorosos y desesperados. No sabía que tuvieran una hija.

_Mamá. Mamá, acabo de leer el mensaje de papá_ – le hice una seña con la cabeza a Jane para salir de allí - _¿Es verdad?_

_Sí, cariño, es cierto._

_No, no puede ser cierto…_- saliendo de la sala aún podíamos oír los sollozos de la chica pidiéndole a su padre que consiguiera una solución.

Patrick, no sé por qué razón, se quedó un poco rezagado mirando la estampa familiar. Seguramente por la chica. Estaba destrozada, como es lógico, y casi no había llegado a tiempo para despedirse. Luego, caminamos en silencio hasta un pasillo desierto. Al igual que el resto las paredes eran inmaculadas y carecían de cualquier tipo de decoración. Era un pasillo sin salida y estábamos cerca de Edmund y Seberg.

Yo me apoyé en una pared a mirarme los zapatos. No quería seguir viendo como esa pobre mujer sin esperanzas aprovechaba hasta el último aliento para despedirse de su familia. Era doloroso vivirlo incluso desde fuera, así que podía imaginar cómo se sentiría esa jovencita cuya madre estaba muriendo ante sus propios ojos, y un marido de ojos llorosos y enrojecidos pegado al cristal para estar lo más cerca de ella hasta el final, diciéndole cuánto la quería.

Era duro.

Patrick se apoyó en la pared, de cara a mí. Me estaba mirando. Algo que me ponía de los nervios. Las cosas no iban bien esos días. Pero no era sobre nosotros en ese preciso instante.

_Ha muerto_ – dijo desviando por segundos la mirada hacia el suelo. Asentí lentamente.

_Está bien. Démosles unos minutos ¿eh?_ – asintió y continuó el silencio que más tarde yo rompí - _¿Estás bien?_

_Iba a preguntarte lo mismo._

_Yo he preguntado primero_ – puse una sonrisa inocente.

_Bueno, ya sabes…_ - se encogió de hombros. En realidad no lo sabía. Es decir, no por sus propios labios. Sabía y entendía exactamente cómo se sentía. Sentía dolor y nostalgia, y compasión por esa familia. Se acordaba de su hija, pero sobre todo, sobre todo, de su mujer, igual que yo había pensado por un segundo en mi madre, y en cómo podía haber sido tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ella antes de que ese imbécil borracho decidiera meterse en una carretera con su súper coche y matarla. También en mi padre, que al igual que Edmund estaba destrozado y, al contrario que él, no supo aguantarlo.

_Lo sé_ – no aparté la mirada del suelo – _Pobre mujer…_

_Es más duro para los que se quedan, créeme_ – dijo en voz baja a mi lado, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a mirarme.

_Lo sé, créeme_ – yo también giré la cabeza de manera que nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros. Lo más cerca que habíamos estado en los últimos días.

Apreté los labios y dejé que formaran una especie de sonrisa, una pequeña mueca. El silencio era significativo, pero seguía sin tratarse nosotros. Era de Alicia Seberg de quien se trataba.

_¿Crees que fue un error de Seberg?_ – me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

_No entiendo nada sobre virus, ni descontaminación ni protocolos de seguridad_ – dije – _pero me basta con la declaración de Alicia Seberg. Si dice que el frasco estaba abierto cuando entró yo la creo. Una persona tan íntegra que acepta la muerte de esa manera tan …_

_Noble…_

_Sí, una persona así no malgastaría el tiempo llamando a la policía y montando un circo. Aceptaría su error y tomaría el tiempo para despedirse. Sabe lo que puede suponer que alguien ande por ahí con acceso a estos virus. Sólo quiere evitar que se puedan usar otra vez. _

_Mm hum_ – dijo pensativo.

_¿Qué piensas? _

_Nada, creo que tienes razón. Buenos argumentos...Lisbon. _

Por mucho que siguiera haciendo este trabajo en la Brigada y que a veces, como era el caso, lograra sorprenderme e inquietarme ante una situación, no dejaba de traer recuerdos a mi mente y de lanzarme dolorosas puñaladas que mi armadura intentaba interceptar. A veces, aunque el caso no tuviera nada que ver, como era aquel, me sentía identificada, con la chica, por ejemplo. Sentía empatía por ella y deseaba poder hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su madre. Pero un moderno y letal virus era demasiado para los pocos poderes de esta agente. No podíamos hacer nada. Bueno, en realidad sí. Podíamos capturar al asesino. Aunque esto no era un planteamiento, sino un hecho. Iba a capturar a ese asesino.

Minutos después tome una larga e intensa bocanada de aire y me despegué de la pared.

_¿Vamos?_ – pregunté mirándole. No era una simple pregunta. Quería saber si estaba listo.

_Sí. _

Cuando volvimos la niña había desaparecido de la pantalla del ordenador, el cuerpo de la doctora Alicia Seberg estaba tendido en el suelo y su marido continuaba a su lado abatido, sin parar de mirarla.

Nos quedamos allí en el más absoluto de los silencios esperando al siguiente paso en la investigación y lo que Harken, que apareció poco después para dar sus condolencias, tuviera que decir al respecto.

_Ahora iniciaremos el proceso de descontaminación_ – anunció.

_¿De qué se trata?_

_Un baño de micro radiación a baja intensidad preparada especialmente para estos casos. Rociará la sala matando el virus sin dañar el cuerpo de Alicia_ – respondió el marido.

_¿Cuándo podremos continuar con la investigación? Analizar el lugar del crimen…_

_Un momento _– interrumpió Harken – _Hasta que no se sepa si ha habido crimen no hay lugar del crimen. ¿Qué os hace pensar…?_

_Alicia Seberg –_ contesté seriamente.

_No tenía motivos para mentir_ – añadió Jane.

_Se me ocurren algunos. Mentir para ocultar el hecho de que cometió un error_ – continuó Harken _– Lo he visto muchas veces. Siempre lo niegan. _

_No estoy de acuerdo_ – repliqué un poco molesta – _Esto es un homicidio y lamento que le cause molestias pero es mi trabajo._

_Vale, agente Lisbon. Es tu trabajo, pero esto aún es una situación de alerta y yo estoy al mando. Si queréis investigar será a mi manera. _

_De acuerdo_ – asentí furiosa.

Sólo diez minutos en la sala de reuniones con Harken interrogando al primero de los sospechosos, Florian Tripp, y ya sabía dos cosas: la primera era que estaba tremendamente aburrida, al menos los interrogatorios de Jane seguían una línea interesante, aunque poco ortodoxa; y la segunda era que aquello no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Las preguntas que estaba haciendo eran inútiles para una investigación criminal. No estaba haciendo un interrogatorio. Estaba rellenando un cuestionario absurdo. Hacía preguntas del tipo _"¿ha participado en actividades terroristas?, ¿alguna vez le han condenado por un delito penal?_". ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Preguntarle si prefería fragancia de Pino u Océano para el coche? Parecía una de esas encuestas.

_Oiga, esto es ridículo_ – dijo el entrevistado.

_No sabes cuánto_ – soltó Jane por lo bajo. Nos mantuvimos al fondo de la sala pero eso no evitó por mucho tiempo que Jane comenzara a dar la lata.

Continuó con las interrupciones hasta que Harken se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a rodearla para alcanzar a Jane que rápidamente hizo lo mismo para alejarse.

_¿Qué es lo que pretende, tener problemas con nuestra agencia? _

_No señor Harken_ – ahí estaba yo tragándome toda mi rabia, disculpándome a regañadientes – _Le pido disculpas en nombre de… _

_No _– dijo Jane al otro lado – _Retiro esa disculpa. No hay disculpa. Vamos, Lisbon…Mantente seria ¿o vas a dejar que este tipo te…?_

Le lancé una mirada de furia infernal mezclada con "_Demonios, Jane, ¿qué cojones haces?" _

_Sabes que puedo sacar cualquier cosa de esta gente en menos de diez minutos. Unas palabras con ellos y sabré todo lo que hay que saber._

_Disculpadnos un segundo_ – me llevé a Jane afuera haciendo uso de la poca autoridad que tenía frente a él.

_Sí, sí tenemos que hablar_ – dijo con voz cansina.

_Oye, no te pases eh. Guarda tu mal humor para más tarde_ – dije en voz baja una vez fuera _– Es una orden, Jane._

Él suspiró.

_Tranquila, Lisbon. Es por el caso. _

_A ver cómo te lo explico para te enteres… Esto es política Jane. Sí, es una mierda y a mí tampoco me cae bien ese tipo pero Control de Enfermedades tienen dinero y contactos. Así que tenemos que colaborar con ellos. Por Dios, no pongas las cosas más difíciles. _

_Es que me saca de quicio. _

_Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tú me sacas de quicio a mí y me fastidio_ – le dije – _¿Te portarás bien? Dilo. Di "Lisbon, lo entiendo. Voy a ser educado". _

_Hm, ñah… _- balbuceó.

_Mira, Jane, haz una cosa. Vete por ahí. Sal a tomar el aire, cómprate algo y vuelve cuando estés preparado. _

_Hecho, pero dame dinero_ – suspiré cansada y saqué unos dólares del bolsillo a ver si el maldito crío que tenía delante de mí se marchaba de una vez a por chucherías y me dejaba tranquila un rato.

Pensé que a lo mejor tenía que gastar todo mi dinero en comprarle golosinas pero si eso servía para mantenerlo tranquilo y alejado…era capaz de darle mi tarjeta de crédito.

No volví a verle en muchísimo rato. Todo lo que duró la interminable y aburrida y largísima charla de Harken. Pero cuando supe que había estado por ahí rebuscando y hablando con gente en el laboratorio me compadecí del pobre hombre que había estado aguantándolo. Aunque al final, una vez más, gracias a las travesuras de Jane un nuevo dato salió a la luz. Un dato algo más revelador que lo que yo había estado haciendo los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Fue a buscarnos a Harken y a mí como loco. Resultó que al final el maravilloso y novedoso escáner de última tecnología no funcionaba tan bien.

Después de un intento de fuga y una carrera cogimos a Price, el supervisor de seguridad. Un pobre hombre asustado, cuyo sistema había fallado, y al que Harken estaba amenazando con Guantánamo. Su única intención era asustarlo. Le gustaba dar miedo. Cualquier detective recién salido de la academia habría sabido que el pobre Price no era ningún asesino y mucho menos un terrorista.

En el curso de la conversación de Harken una vez más salió a relucir la genuina inocencia de Jane.

_¿Quién va a querer robar un virus?_

_La Kryptohansa B es indispensable para cualquier laboratorio, por tanto es muy valiosa pero también escasa. En el mercado negro su valor podría ser de trescientos mil dólares… -_ explicó Harken – _por gramo._

_¡Caray¡ _

Conclusión: cualquiera podía haber entrado en la sala.

_Él no ha sido y tú lo sabes, Harken. _

_Es el principal sospechoso. _

_No tiene sentido. El asesinato de Alicia Seberg sólo ha destapado su error ¿Por qué iba a matarla? Sería estúpido. _

_Pruebe que me equivoco. _

_La clave está en que podía haber sido cualquiera. Podías haber sido incluso tú _– provocó Jane.

_Oh, eso me recuerda que debo hacer una llamada_ – dijo Harken mirándonos amenazantes – _Al FBI, para retirarles del caso. _

_Y yo iba a decirle que eso no va a ser posible_ – le dije muy firme y más amenazante que él – _Nosotros estamos aquí por orden directa del Fiscal General. Nadie va a movernos de aquí hasta que el asesinato de Alicia Seberg esté resuelto. Si quiere hable con el fiscal usted mismo. _

_Quizás lo haga_ – dijo – _Pero ahora tengo una cámara que abrir. _

_Ya _– dijo Jane – _Abrir una cámara llena de virus. Es de locos._

La descontaminación había terminado, los demás frascos estaban a buen recaudo y el cuerpo de la doctora iba a ser trasladado al laboratorio forense del CBI para hacer el informe de la autopsia.

Patrick y yo sólo pudimos aguantarnos la mirada tres segundos antes de mirar al suelo mientras el doctor se despedía de su esposa.

Lo primero que pensé cuando aquel hombre de seguridad nos dijo "_Código rojo_" fue "estamos perdidos". No sabía qué era exactamente un código rojo en aquel lugar pero tenía claro que no podía ser bueno, ni siquiera algo leve. Era la perdición. Confirmado cuando entramos en la sala del café y una nota que rezaba "_Lo siento"_ acompañaba a un bote abierto de Kryptohansa.

_Cualquiera en un radio de quinientos metros morirá en las próximas horas_ – explicó Edmund una vez más.

No podía dejar de mirar aquel maldito frasco con la cara desencajada.

_La caja estaba segura_ – dijo Harken.

_Pues alguien ha accedido a ella._

En el laboratorio, Jane el macabro hizo su truco. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento muy rápido para cambiar los tubos porque ninguno nos dimos cuenta. El caso es que lo consiguió. Claro, yo no lo sabía. Y le hice jurar por su hija muerta que no era uno de sus trucos. Lo reconozco, fue una bajeza. Pero estaba desesperada. Cuando abrimos la caja y vimos que faltaba un segundo bote no sabía qué pensar. Era confuso, repentino, desolador… Todos íbamos a morir.

Harken lo anunció con verdadero pesar. Había sido un golpe duro. Toda aquella gente…

Y después de morir las instalaciones serían bombardeadas para eliminar cualquier mínima señal de virus.

* * *

Logré escabullirme un rato para estar sola. Ya era noche cerrada cuando miré a través de los cristales. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos, me balanceé ligeramente sobre mis talones y luego me paseé un poco, para más tarde quedarme inmóvil de nuevo, solamente mirando la calle.

Hice un ligero, inútil y estúpido balance de mi vida que sólo me llevó a más confusión tristeza y soledad interior. Soltera, solitaria, encerrada en mí misma, sin hablar con la única familia que me quedaba en el mundo, con el resto muerta, casi sin amigos, centrada en el trabajo, prometedora carrera…

"_¡Qué desastre!_" murmuré para mí. Pero entendí que arrepentirme de haber hecho o de no haber hecho no serviría de nada.

Dos minutos después de reflexión interior me di cuenta que tenía que acabar. Si tenía que morir no iba a ser lamentándome. Alicia Seberg tenía un marido maravilloso y una preciosa hija y no se detuvo en lamentos. Aprovechó el último momento que tenía para estar con ellos de la manera que fuera posible. Siempre había admirado a esa clase de gente. Optimista, luchadora, valiente…la gente que intentaba siempre luchar contra la adversidad y superarla, la gente que no se rendía ni se hundía. Y yo me consideraba un poco una de aquellas personas. Así que recuperé mis fuerzas y decidí hacer lo que las personas hacen en casos como ese. Fuera lo que fuera…

_¡Te encontré!_ – exclamó Jane. Sonreí y pensé _"en el momento justo, Patrick"._

Me giré para mirarle. Estaba sonriendo.

_Sí, pensé que podía tomar mi último café tranquila_ – sonreí de medio lado, miré al suelo y luego a él.

Y era cierto. Había tomado un café. El último, creí.

_¿Jugamos? _

_Vamos a morir dentro de…_ – miré mi reloj de muñeca para darle más efecto – _unas dos o tres horas… ¿y tú me pides que juguemos a algo? _

_Sí, algo que podamos hacer relajados, juntos, para entretenernos un rato. Nos sentaremos en este banco a esperar que la muerte nos lleve…_

_No va a ser agradable. Ya sabes…vernos morir el uno al otro…_

Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y me obligó a sentarme. Uno al lado del otro, cara a cara.

_Bien, tú ganas ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_¿Verdad o atrevimiento?_ – sugirió sonriendo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

_Ni lo sueñes. ¿Qué más?_

_¿Tres verdades y una mentira? _– bufé.

_Patrick, ¿qué eres, una adolescente en tu primera fiesta de pijamas? _

_Está bien, está bien… ¿si te hago simplemente preguntas las contestarás? _

_Puede. _

_¿Playa o montaña? _

_¿Es que quieres torturarme antes de morir y que el recuerdo que me lleve a la tumba seas tú incordiando?_ – sonrió esperando una respuesta. Meneé la cabeza a los lados – _Prefiero la montaña pero me gusta el mar. Pero sólo para mirarlo no para bañarme… ¿Y tú?_

_Oh, la playa sin duda. Encuentro algo tremendamente relajante en el sonido de las olas y pasear descalzo por la arena. Pero no me disgusta la montaña. ¿Color favorito?_ – rodé los ojos y contesté sin ganas.

_Azul, supongo._

_Mmm…Interesante._

_¿El qué?_

_Acabo de descubrir algo más acerca de ti. _

_No me digas…_

_Sí, el azul es un color que da paz y tranquilidad, un color fresco. Te gusta la lluvia, la montaña, el frío, la brisa marina, eres reservada y aventurera y aunque amas tu vida y tu trabajo una parte de ti desearía salir corriendo, dejarlo todo atrás y recorrer mundo, ser libre. ¿Me equivoco?_

_La verdad es que ahora mismo sí que me gustaría salir corriendo _– volví a agitar la cabeza. Por suerte se calló _- ¿Y qué hay de ti?_

_Yo…Bah, no hay nada interesante en mí._

_Yo he contestado._

_¿Qué quieres saber?_

_Algo humillante_ – rió.

_Vale. La primera vez que una chica me dio calabazas_ – solté una carcajada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba siendo sincero. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza esperando respuesta.

_El primer día en la Unidad de Bosco_ – pregunté lo primero que me pasó por la mente para que no me hiciera ahondar en el primer caso que casi cago con Sam - _¿Un recuerdo feliz?_

_Jugar con mi hija a tomar el té_ – sonrió con melancolía, y yo me sentí mal y torpe por levantar recuerdos. Aunque al final eran cosas que él sentía, me gustaba saberlas y como íbamos a morir qué más daba que compartiéramos algunas historias _– Su especialidad era el té inglés. _

Sonreí.

_Yo solía salir los domingos con mis padres. A tomar helado y esas cosas… _- ni siquiera sé por qué estaba diciendo aquello. Supongo que el pensamiento de estar a punto de morir me hacía decir cosas que normalmente no diría pero que quitaban un peso dentro de mí.

Pasamos unos segundos sin decir nada. Sabía que en algún momento, más teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que tenía, moriría y no me daba miedo pero tampoco estaba preparada. Pero era la primera vez que pensaba en ello seriamente.

_¿Me echarás de menos?_ – preguntó Jane tomándome por sorpresa. Podía notar que estaba de broma.

_Pues no._

_¿Por qué? _

_Dado que tú estarás muerto y yo estaré muerta…nadie echará de menos a nadie. Bueno, ya he contestado a tus preguntas y hasta las he devuelto ¿puedo irme ya? _

_¿A dónde piensas ir?_

Me reí.

_Creo que deberíamos llamar a los chicos y decírselo._

_Sí, supongo_ – miré hacia abajo un poco triste.

Cogí el teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Cho.

_Sí, jefa estamos de camino. _

_Cho, escucha_ – dije en tono serio. Intentaba ponerme solemne pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco triste y un pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago me impedía hablar – _Hemos sido infectados con el virus así que no nos queda mucho tiempo. Moriremos en pocas horas. _

_Entiendo_ – dijo con su habitual tono totalmente carente de toda emoción, al menos en apariencia.

_Quiero daros las gracias a ti y a los chicos. Ha sido un honor trabajar con vosotros. _

Realmente me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos. Y había una cosa que llevaba tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y al final tuve que hacerlo.

_Necesito que hagas una cosa más por mí_ – le dije – _Llama a mi hermano Tommy. Encontrarás su número en mi agenda. Dile…que le perdono por todo, que le quiero y que mi última voluntad es que hable con sus hermanos y arregle las cosas. _

_Entendido. Lo haré. _

_Gracias – _y sin darme cuenta colgué. No sabía que Jane querría hablar con ellos.

_Yo…_

_Oh, perdona, Patrick. _

_Dame _– estiró la mano, puse el teléfono en ella. Antes de que la apartara la sostuvo un momento dando un leve apretón.

Me senté en el banco de nuevo. Solté la respiración que llevaba unos segundos aguantando.

_¿Sabes? Pensaba que llorarías y que te enfadarías y dirías algunas palabrotas. Pero no_ – volvió a mirarme después de un rato mirando a la nada – _Has sido breve, fuerte… Muy bien. ¿No…tienes que llamar a nadie más?_

Negué con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

_Cho se encargará_ - asintió.

_Podrías llamar a Mashburn…_

_Sí, muy gracioso _– le hice una mueca _- Tal vez lo haga. ¿Y tú?_

Estaba dándole vueltas al teléfono móvil en su mano, mirándolo.

_¿A Walter Mashburn? Nah…Sería una mala idea_ – negó con la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba.

_No. Digo que si no quieres llamar a nadie más a parte de los chicos. _

_No, creo que no… Hablaré con los chicos. Y lo cierto es que si me estuviera muriendo la única persona a la que llamaría serías tú… _

_¿Y qué me dirías?_ - sonreía bobaliconamente.

_Te diría que…_ - pero mi mente cayó en algo que era más que un error de sintaxis.

_Espera un momento_ – le interrumpí _- ¿Qué has dicho? _

_No me has dejado terminar –_ dijo sonriendo.

Sonriendo burlonamente porque sabía lo que había hecho y que yo acababa de descubrirlo. Y ahora tocaba su momento favorito: sacar a relucir su maravilloso plan y cómo su ingeniosa cabecita dio con el malvado asesino.

_No, no…Has dicho si… "Si me estuviera muriendo…"_

_Sí, en realidad no te estás muriendo. Yo cambié el frasco por uno vacío al que le había puesto una etiqueta, escribí la nota después de haber convencido a Lillith Nash de que huyera y Voilá…Eso es todo. Así descubriré al asesino _– dijo tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

_Jane, eres un hijo de …_

Lo miré con furia, me levanté de un saltó y no pude evitar soltar algunos improperios. Estaba tan ocupada enfadándome con Jane que ni siquiera reparé en el principal y maravilloso detalle de que no íbamos a morir. Nadie iba a morir. ¿O quizás sí?

Patrick se levantó también y retrocedió de espaldas a medida que yo me avanzaba hacia él amenazadoramente.

_Oye, Lisbon espera un momento ¿vale?_ – dijo con las manos en alto- _Déjame que… Cho… Ignora todo lo que ha dicho Lisbon_ – dijo rápidamente haciendo una llamada – _Es todo mentira. Y culpa mía, por cierto. No os mováis de donde os he dicho, el asesino está a punto de llegar._

_Eres un canalla… ¿Te has vuelto definitivamente loco? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de semejante…?_

_Míralo por el lado bueno._

_¿Es que tiene lado bueno?_

_Claro, mira esta gente. Sólo trabaja y trabaja…todo el día, todo el año. Ahora se tomarán la vida con más calma, con más tranquilidad. Les he dado otra oportunidad para disfrutar de su monótona existencia. _

_Oh, claro. Eso tiene sentido… _- solté con sarcasmo – _Ahora eres el héroe. ¿Qué crees, que has salvado un autobús escolar o algo así? Estabas jugando con productos peligrosos. _

_Lo he hecho por buenas razones Lis. Una ya te la he dicho y la otra es que tenemos al asesino de Alicia Seberg y no es Lillith Nash. El verdadero asesino se inyectó una dosis de antídoto y ahora mismo estará a punto de largarse de aquí antes de que las fuerzas armadas destruyan todo esto con él o ella dentro. _

_¿Y no podáis decírmelo? ¿Tenías que reírte de mí? _

_¡Vamos! _– Intentó acercarse a mí – _¿No te sientes mejor ahora, sabiendo que te quedan muchos años por vivir?_

_NO_ – solté un gruñido _– Te odio. _

_No es cierto. Me adoras. Puedo notarlo…_

_Jane… te voy a dar un puñetazo…lo digo en serio._

…_casi no podías resistirte a b…_

De pronto no pude más con el cúmulo de sentimientos que me invadían en aquel momento y se lo di. Le di un puñetazo en la nariz con todas mis fuerzas. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Sólo dejé que mi mano se moviera libre. Al momento apareció Harken. En efecto, alguien se había escapado.

Jane tenía razón, pero eso no haría que el enfado se pasara más rápido o que me arrepintiera del golpe que le había dado.

Walks, el encargado del inventario, había estado extrayendo pequeñas cantidades del virus. Trescientos mil por gramo en el mercado negro. Como Jane había pensado, el desencadenante había sido la llegada del CDCA, que haría una inspección y al ver que faltaba parte de unos de los frascos sabrían quién había sido. Así que mató a la pobre Alicia Seberg y dejó que creyéramos que había sido ella, que había cometido un error.

El último paso antes de volver al CBI fue decírselo a Harken, a quien no le sentó muy bien el engaño. De hecho, estaba indignado. Jane le devolvió el verdadero frasco que contenía el virus y salió corriendo tras de mí. Yo sabía que esto supondría una queja más, pero en ese momento no me interesaba.

_¿Cómo es pensar que vas a morir?_ – preguntó Rigsby con curiosidad cuando estuvimos en el coche, camino al cuartel general, a donde la seguridad del centro Zytek estaría al mismo tiempo llevando al detenido. Se habían ofrecido y habían hecho un buen trabajo.

_Lo peor de todo fue tener que pasar mis últimas horas con Jane. _

Rigsby soltó una risita desde el asiento de atrás. Más tarde, en cuanto llegamos al CBI cogí mis cosas. Cho me dijo que él interrogaría a Walks y se encargaría de todo. Yo quería irme enseguida y él lo entendió. El día había sido un infierno. Primero Alicia Seberg, luego el engaño y todos los sentimientos añadidos, la presión y los recuerdos. Me sentía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros detrás de un sospechoso después de meterme en un edificio en llamas a sacar gente y después de haber luchado cuerpo a cuerpo contra un luchador de Sumo. Estaba exhausta.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor para largarme cuanto antes, no fuera que a alguien le diera por morir y tuviera que quedarme.

_¡Vaya día, eh!_ – dijo Jane contento apareciendo a mi lado como si nada.

Me gustaría haber entendido el cerebro de Patrick Jane. Su funcionamiento y esas cosas, cómo podía aparecer tan tranquilo después de haberme hecho semejante maldad. Lo miré con ojos entornados y furiosos.

_Uff, cuánta tensión_ –dijo alzando las cejas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…

_Cualquiera estaría contento de saber que no va a morir…_ - entramos.

…_y volvieron a cerrarse. _

Resoplé cansada.

_¿Sabes cuál ha sido la única cosa buena de todo este caso?_

_Soy todo oídos._

_Darte el puñetazo. _

_Lo tenías reservado ¿eh?_

_Sí, para una ocasión como ésta – _suspiré, sonreí y le di al botón del ascensor para bajar – _Es el resultado de dos años de tensión constante y rabia acumulada. Así que yo que tú…_

_Mensaje recibido – _las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja – _De todas formas, me alegro de haberte ayudado a liberar algo de esa rabia. _

Cuando salimos del ascensor recibí agradecida la ola de aire fresco. Tanto tiempo en aquel recinto… Respiré todo el aire que pude y lo expulsé lentamente mientras caminaba junto a Patrick por el aparcamiento.

_¿Sabes lo que me apetece?_ –pregunté metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

_¿Dormir tres días seguidos, unas vacaciones, subida de sueldo…no será otro puñetazo? _

_Mm…no, tranquilo _– miré al cielo un instante y luego a él y me sentía despierta y risueña como una niña, y supongo que mi cara debía de ser la de una niña en aquel momento – _Me apetece pasear… _

_¿ahora? Es tarde…_

_Sí _– asentí lenta y sonriente – _hace una bonita noche, hay luna, la brisa es agradable…_

_¿Puedo acompañarte? _

_Vale, pero sólo si vas en silencio. _

_¿Y los coches? _

_Podemos dejarlos aquí, comer algo por el camino, yo invito al helado y cuando estés cansado continuar en taxi. _

_Acepto. El helado que sea de chocolate y nueces, por favor, y ¿por qué crees que me cansaré antes que tú? _

_Oh, porque… _- al salir hice una seña con la cabeza a Bill, el guardia de seguridad, que nos deseó buenas noches – _bueno, está claro ¿no? Tú…duermes todo el día y no haces nada de ejercicio, y yo…_

_Sí, eres una entrenada agente y, la verdad, no sé cómo lo haces…eso de levantarte y hacer abdominales e ir al gimnasio_ – arqueó las cejas – _no puede ser sano…_

Lo miré de reojo y sonreí.

_Es mucho más sano comer y comer y dormir enormes siestas en un sofá de cuero marrón en medio de un lugar lleno de gente con…_

_Sabes que me relaja el bullicio, duermo mejor…_

_¿Pizza o perrito caliente?_ – pregunté.

_Perrito. Hay un buen puesto unas calles más adelante_ – señaló al frente.

_Moriré antes de llegar, Patrick _– no había tenido tiempo para pararme a pensar en ello pero estaba realmente hambrienta - _No hemos comido nada en todo el día._

De pronto sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me la ofreció. Me alegré tanto de ver aquella deliciosa barrita cubierta de chocolate y rellena de lo que fuera, envuelta en papel de colores que le hubiera plantado un beso allí mismo.

La compartimos mientras caminábamos el uno junto al otro por la calle, hablando y riendo, hasta que llegamos al puesto de perritos calientes cuyo dueño al parecer había hecho muy buenas migas con Jane. Parecía que no había término medio con él. O le amabas o le odiabas. Yo aún no había elegido mi bando. Pero disfruté de una agradable velada con él aquella noche. Fue como una primera cita normal, pero sin cita y sin lo de normal. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Jane. Nada era nunca del todo normal con él.

A lo mejor Jane tenía razón después de todo y aquel engaño de hacerme pensar que iba a morir me hizo relajarme un poco y disfrutar más de la vida.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola chicos!**_ He vuelto... Otra vez. Decidí cambiar este capítulo. No del todo, sólo mejorarlo, corregirlo y añadir la segunda parte, de la cual me había olvidado. Ha pasado un montón desde la última vez y llevo tiempo sin ver la serie, me da la sensación de que estoy super fuera de onda. Pero, bueno, espero que mis Jane y Lisbon sigan en la línea que yo había planeado para ellos... ;) Espero que lo disfruten! Abrazos!

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 : **__Llegadas esperadas y encuentros no tan esperados_

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Minelli había dejado el CBI cuando la fiscalía llamó para anunciar la llegada de su sucesor (sucesora, en realidad): Madeleine Hightower. Una mujer con una trayectoria profesional intachable y envidiable. Se había movido con precaución pero a paso firme por el escalafón de esta profesión hasta llegar a lo más alto.

En cuanto me informaron puse en marcha un poco de investigación preventiva, sólo para estar al tanto de su forma de actuar y saber a lo que atenerme. Lo suficiente para estar alerta, para que la situación no me pillara con la guardia baja.

Primera de su promoción en la academia, impresionó tanto a superiores como a compañeros. Inteligente, atrevida, recelosa, diplomática al tratar con jefes y personas importantes. Buena agente, mejor como política. Supongo que después de formar una familia es más fácil estar tras un escritorio que en el campo de batalla. Y es totalmente comprensible, quizás hasta yo lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido oportunidad. Dejar el trabajo de campo para formar una familia. Supongo que ahora no importa mucho lo que yo habría hecho.

Al parecer, la nueva jefa sabía con quién aliarse, y tenía muchos contactos, pero también se había ganado algunos enemigos a su paso por las distintas agencias y puestos. Siempre vigilante le gustaba tener cerca a sus amigos y a sus enemigos más cerca aún. Ya se sabe, por eso de tener tu espalda vigilada por si alguna puñalada, sobretodo si el trabajo ahora consiste más en relaciones públicas y contactos políticos que en el campo… Otra de las razones por las que siempre detesté la política. Corres más peligro en un despacho que en la calle persiguiendo criminales.

Así que sólo para estar segura investigué un poco como buena poli que era. Pero eso no calmó mis nervios ni lo más mínimo. Al contrario, entre más sabía de ella más me costaba no hacerme ideas preconcebidas sobre lo mal que nos íbamos a llevar. Así que me dio por retomar la vieja costumbre de ordenar y limpiar de manera compulsiva. En la oficina reinaba la pulcritud. Mis lápices estaban afilados, los folios en su sitio, las piezas de mi ajedrez desempolvadas, la botella de whisky en un cajón, los informes de los casos en otro. En casa había pasado dos días reorganizando cajones, estanterías y armarios. Patrick estaba un poco asustado. Pensaba que me estaba dando un brote de algún síndrome compulsivo obsesivo cuando llegó a casa una tarde y me encontró cubierta de polvo y el suelo lleno de libros y cajones abiertos a medio ordenar.

Creo que no había hecho una limpieza igual en casa desde hacía al menos un año. Encontré una foto de la familia y otra del viejo equipo, lo que casi me hizo llorar de nostalgia. Suerte que Jane no estaba cerca para verlo; una vieja entrada de un partido de hockey al que Bosco me había llevado hacía más años de los que puedo recordar, una noche, después de un caso, sólo para alejarme de la oficina; el llavero que un chico ganó para mí en nuestra primera y única cita, allá por mis doce años, en una feria; viejas cosas de mi equipo del instituto en Chicago. Recuerdos.

Al parecer limpiar era una buena terapia ocupacional. No sé. A mí me distraía de pensar en cómo las cosas cambiarían con la llegada de la nueva jefa. Y sobre todo, me permitía tener el control sobre, al menos, una parte de mi vida, que a veces parecía escaparse de mis manos como el agua se va por el desagüe. Jane tenía razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo, era una controladora. Me gustaba tener todo medido, calculado; el peligro, las situaciones a las que me veía sometida, mi vida… Sabía cómo era que la vida te diera un revés y te enviara algo que no podías manejar de modo que intentaba tener controlada la mía en la mayor medida posible.

_-Vístete. Nos vamos a desayunar…_ - dijo de pronto una mañana.

-_¿A desayunar? _

_-Sí, eso acabo de decir. Quiero sacarte de aquí antes de que continúes frotando esa pobre encimera hasta desgastarla_ – sonrió con su típica sonrisa de listillo – _Venga, ¿qué te pasa? _

_-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo? _– pregunté a sabiendas que él sabía lo que ocurría aunque no lo había dicho, quizás esperando que yo lo contara.

_-Porque cuando dices "¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo?" es que pasa algo. _

_-Claro, una deducción muy lógica. Como detective no tienes precio. _

_-Y por eso también, gruñona. _

_-Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? _

_-Conozco un sitio. _

_-Por qué no me sorprende… _

Es extraño. Antes de que Patrick y yo comenzáramos esta especie de locura de relación juraría que no salía, siempre estaba en la oficina o en ese apartamento de alquiler en el que jamás estuve porque como él mismo dijo no había nada que ver (y no lo decía en sentido figurado), pero siempre conocía algún sitio a dónde ir, algún hermoso restaurante, algún puesto de comida rápida, alguna cafetería escondida en la parte más antigua de Sacramento donde desayunar o tomar café tranquilos. Siempre podía sorprenderme.

Jane ya sabía quién era y cuándo llegaría la nueva jefa. Se lo había dicho yo misma. Después de enterarme, decidí compartir mi información con él, antes de darme cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Se empeñó en que estaba muy nerviosa por la nueva incorporación y me ponía de los nervios. No se lo había dicho porque estuviéramos juntos sino porque era la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba (tanto que era raro que no hubiéramos acabado matándonos) y yo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Esa mañana fuimos a desayunar. No había mentido en sus alabanzas al lugar. Disfrutamos de un delicioso y tranquilo desayuno antes de movernos de vuelta a la oficina. Allí ya estaban Cho y VanPelt. Rigsby fue el último en llegar aquella mañana. Parecía que las cosas entre él y Grace habían vuelto a su cauce. Estaba bien saber que todo iba como debía ir.

* * *

Jane y yo llegamos al CBI, como de costumbre, hablando. VanPelt nos recibió a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara. Jane siempre hablaba de la sonrisa de Grace. Decía que no era tan maravillosa como la mía pero que podía iluminar la estancia donde ella estuviera. Y siempre terminaba diciendo algo así como que por bonita que fuera su sonrisa la mía era cien veces mejor porque era la única que conseguía que él se sintiera un poco menos mal, menos triste. Y yo continuaba diciéndole que exageraba. Por supuesto, exageraba. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era yo? ¿Su salvadora, la persona que lo alejó de la mala vida que había llevado hasta entonces, la persona que acabó con todos sus males? No. Yo sólo era una mujer que creía en algo y quería hacer lo mejor a su alrededor.

Como decía, la joven agente nos dedicó una sonrisa desde el otro lado del cristal que nosotros respondimos antes de tomar cada uno su camino. Siempre me sorprendió su entusiasmo y buen humor. ¿Cómo puede alguien estar sonriente a las ocho de la mañana? Si esa mañana en particular no hubiera tomado mi café altamente cargado y una gran dosis de azúcar no habría sido una persona muy agradable con la que estar.

Sonó el teléfono. Estaba a punto de entrar en mi despacho cuando Grace me hizo una señal. Un nuevo caso nos llamaba así que volví hacia los chicos y le pedí las señas. Una vez en la soledad de mi despacho, respiré profundo antes de comenzar un nuevo caso. _"Vamos allá",_ me animé como siempre.

Al salir por los pasillos del CBI, nos cruzamos con Rigsby que entraba en ese momento.

_-Conmigo, Rigsby_ – le dije en cuanto llegó a donde yo estaba; dio media vuelta y me siguió junto a Jane.

De dos zancadas el consultor se puso a mi lado. Al parecer me había oído rezongar algo de lo que yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

_-Sigues gruñona, Teresa. _

_-¿Desde cuándo llamas a la jefa por su nombre? _

_-Desde que el año pasado nos casamos en Las Vegas_ – respondí con sorna.

Hubo un instante de silencio sólo diluido por mi sonrisa burlona. Y sin ser consciente de ello esperaba que el siempre inocente Rigsby aceptara la broma, como él solía hacer: sin conjeturas, sin segundos pensamientos, sin percibir que había más de lo que parecía oculto tras ella.

-_Jefa, con todo mi respeto, ¿sabes que tienes un sentido del humor muy extraño?_ – comentó él, aún sin asimilar la broma.

-_Está un poco nerviosa por la llegada de la nueva jefa._

-_Se llama Madeleine Hightower_ – repetí, esta vez para mi querido Rigsby – _antes dirigía la Unidad de Inteligencia de Fresno. _

_-¿La nueva jefa?_

_-La nueva jefa_ – corroboró Jane – _Madeleine Hightower_.

-_Según la fiscalía Hightower se incorpora mañana. Dicen que es un hueso duro de roer. Influyente y con muchos contactos_ – terminé.

-_Eso nos vendrá bien_ – intervino Rigsby – _Defenderá nuestros intereses._

_-No te creas. Las personas que trabajan para la política no tienen objeciones en sacrificar un peón si así mantienen el orden._

_-No te pongas nerviosa. Eres una agente modélica, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

_-No estoy preocupada, estoy bien._

_-Pues será mejor que te lo creas_ - rio entre dientes mientras entraba en el coche y no dejó de hablar de Hightower en todo el trayecto hacia Citrus Heights.

_-¿Y por qué iba a estar nerviosa?_ – terció Rigsby con su habitual proceder inocente.

_-Porque se siente amenazada. Ambas son mujeres, ambas tienen reputación; les habrá costado mucho llegar a donde están ahora, así que en lugar de aunar fuerzas rivalizan la una con la otra como si se tratara de una competición. Teniendo en cuenta que, además, Hightower es la jefa, nos deja con Lisbon en desventaja. _

-_Claro_ – bufé – _la rivalidad entre hombres está muy bien, pero si se trata de mujeres… ¿somos poco menos que arpías? Muy típico de hombres. _

-_Sólo bromeaba pero…no me negarás_ – canturreó Jane – _que las mujeres, cuando pelean entre ellas, son capaces de sacarse los ojos… En sentido figurado, claro. Se sienten claramente amenazadas por una mujer que haya llegado tan lejos como ellas o incluso más y que se meta en su territorio para arrebatar todo lo que ésta había conseguido_.

_-Jane ¿quieres que nos metamos ahora en una pelea de sexos? Porque dado que yo tengo la pistola…la pelea acabará cuando yo diga. _

_-No quiero tal discusión así que declaro que tú ganas pero… _

_-Pero nada_ – espeté cansinamente. Justo en ese momento acabando con toda pelea Rigsby soltó una risita. Iba muy serio y callado todo el camino pero de pronto las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba y sus labios estaban apretados _- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?_

Él negó con la cabeza.

_-Nada jefa_ – parecía tener problemas para contener la risa.

_-¿Nada?_

_-Está bien. Es que… a veces parecéis un matrimonio que lleva junto veinte años._ – yo bufé y rodé los ojos. No vi necesario girarme a ver cómo reaccionaba él – _Sí, ya sabéis de esos que están todo el día juntos, peleando, pero aun así no se separan el uno del otro. _

_-Te aseguro que si… _

Dios, estuve cerca de meter la pata en esa ocasión diciendo _"si Jane y yo estuviéramos casados alguno de los dos habría muerto"_.

_-"…que si Jane y yo estuviéramos casados…lo llevaría a todos lados atado y amordazado". No, mejor_ – miré por la ventana, pensativa _– Lo encerraría. Sí, eso es, encerrado bajo llave en algún lugar con sólo una rendijita para respirar y comprobar que se porta bien. _

_-¿Para preservar mi virtud, Lisbon?_

_-No_ – lo miré con mi cara de pocos amigos y poca paciencia – _para que dejaras de molestar. _

Era tan incansablemente molesto.

_-Será mejor que nos concentremos en el caso. _

El hombre que nos recibió era Vic Bandino, el jefe de seguridad y, casualmente, antiguo colega de Rigsby.

Habían encontrado el cadáver de un joven en la casa de invitados de la propiedad de un tal Hopper Banks, en Citrus Heights. Más tarde averiguaría que la razón por la que llamaron al CBI en lugar de al departamento de policía en primer lugar era una serie de amistades bien relacionadas que tenía el dueño y señor del lugar. Sí, sarcasmo. Tenía que aguantar que me dijeran cómo proceder en mi trabajo o qué casos atender en función de la escala social, pero ello no me impedía soltar improperios en el reino que era mi mente.

_-James Smithson, veintiocho años, ciudadano británico, profesor. _

_-Rigsby averigua por qué no han llegado los forenses. _

_-Hecho. _

_-¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? _

_-La hija del propietario._

_-¿Y la policía local?_ – pregunté mientras observaba el cadáver y dejaba a Jane hacer su parte.

_-Bueno_ – contestó el jefe de seguridad- _La niña llamó a su padre, su padre a mí y yo les llamé a ustedes. _

Y ahí lo tenía. Un cretino. De hecho, un cretino que entró en la casa segundos después exigiendo explicaciones. Ahí estaba, refutando mi teoría. El típico hombre que no dudaba en saltarse los escalones por los que el resto de la gente tenía que escalar con dificultad y utilizaba sus influencias por el simple hecho de que las tenía. Un idiota con aires de grandeza al que tenía que lamerle el culo y tratar con condescendencia para que no diera quejas. ¿Cuándo dejarían de tocarme a mí? Lo reconozco, tengo, tenía, un problema con esa clase de gente. La clase de gente que se cree con derecho a pasar por encima de los demás.

-_Perdone, señor…_

_-Soy Hopper Banks, el propietario. _

_-Bien, señor Banks_ – los años de paciencia con mis hermanos y enseñanza católica me permitían mantener mi genio bajo control cuando era necesario. – _Este es el escenario del crimen. _

_-Es mi casa _– interrumpió.

_-Necesitamos trabajar. ¿Podría dejarnos un momento, podría hacerme ese favor?_

A regañadientes el hombre abandonó el lugar no sin antes exigir inmediato informe sobre la investigación.

"_Maldito cretino; al infierno con él"_. Además ni siquiera se podía decir que fuera buen artista. Vale, sí, tal vez estaba descargando toda mi frustración con aquel hombre pero realmente su comportamiento me sacaba de quicio. A veces me gustaría haber sido como esos detectives duros y maleducados de las series de Hollywood, que no se detenían ante nada porque lo único importante son las víctimas y que habría mandado a callar sin miramientos a un individuo como Hopper Banks. Recuerdo a uno en especial: ex marine, mal humor, sonrisa de infarto y unos ojos azules capaces de hacer hablar a un sospechoso y de enamorar a una mujer, a la vez.

-_Un único disparo, a juzgar por la herida, calibre 38. No hay arma. _

_-¿No hay indicios de agresión o robo?_ – pregunté a Bandino mientras Jane se acercaba a olisquear el cadáver y esas cosas que solía hacer.

El hombre nos puso un poco al día sobre el trabajo que hacía la victima como profesor particular. Un gran profesor, de esos que a todos nos gustaban, de esos que lejos de ceñirse a los libros y a un programa, estaba revestido de esa inteligencia nata, de esas peculiaridades que hacían que años después aún siguieras recordándole como el mejor profesor que tuviste en la secundaria, una de esas personas que te enseñaba todo acerca de la fotosíntesis, de los números primos y de los sonetos de amor más famosos de la historia, pero también te enseñaba a vivir, te inspiraba a hacer cosas nuevas, a conseguir una meta…

O no… Vale, todo el curriculum estaba falseado pero sus conocimientos eran verdaderos, ayudaba a los niños, así que para mí, dijera lo que dijera nadie, seguía siendo un ejemplo a seguir, excepto quizás, en lo del robo. Pero eso lo hizo sólo para llamar la atención.

Y la atención la llamó, eso seguro, pero la de todos los que nos hallábamos en aquella sala cuando de repente el cuerpo del hombre sufrió un espasmo y volvió a la vida abriendo los ojos e inhalando una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejarse caer relajado sobre la moqueta con una exhalación, como si fuera la última, sólo que no lo era. No estaba muerto, al menos no aún. Decir que nos asustamos es quedarme corta. Nunca en la vida me había pasado eso; de hecho, no sabía que pudiera ocurrir.

-_Madre de Dios_ – exclamé mientras la ambulancia se alejaba – _De todas las cosas que he visto en este trabajo…_

-_Se llama síndrome de Lázaro. Al parecer el corazón recibe una descarga eléctrica que lo reanima_ – ante mi estupefacción Rigsby continuó – _Sí. A veces pasa._

_-¿Quieres decir que está vivo?_

_-Depende de lo que entiendas por vivo. Sufre muerte cerebral, estuvo sin oxígeno durante diez minutos. _

Era una pena. Un chico joven como él "resucita" como por arte de magia para luego quedar metido en una cama de hospital cubierto de tubos. No era justo. Como tampoco era justo…Bueno, la vida no es justa. Pero basta de suspiros y lamentaciones…

Jane ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas revolviendo la tierra de las macetas de una especie de cenador cercano, un sitio muy agradable junto a la piscina. Mmm, cuánto daría yo por estar ahora mismo en un bonito lugar frente al mar, con plantas bordeando la zona, con arena blanca y una gran bebida fría, con la brisa marina meciendo mi pelo, bronceando mi piel al descubierto…

_-¿Qué haces? _

_-Los dedos le olían a romero_ – después de un momento rebuscando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba – _Ajá. Lo que hubiera en esta caja, mató a la víctima. _

_-Uaau ya casi podemos cerrar el caso_ – me mofé.

_-¡Qué simpática eres!_

No dejaba de trastear de un lado a otro con esa caja roja. Si al menos hubiera habido huellas en ella...

* * *

_-James ayudaba mucho a Leni con los estudios. Cuando Jolene se enteró de que estaba buscando piso le alquiló la caseta de la piscina. Llevaba unos dos meses_ _aquí_. –explicó Banks.

-_Su mujer es muy generosa _– conociendo como conocía el cinismo de Jane, podía imaginar por dónde iba.

-_Jolene tiene un gran corazón._

_-¿Es ésta? _– Jane señaló un cuadro que había colgado en la pared del salón, una fotografía que carecía totalmente de sentido para mí.

-_Mi musa_ – contestó con aire soñador.

_-Es atractiva_ – comentó Jane.

Tuve que contenerme para mantener la fachada profesional que tan bien quedaba en mí y no bufar de incredulidad. No se trataba de un ramalazo de celos ni nada así, sólo la crítica objetiva de una espectadora. Me parecía que sus pómulos estaban demasiado marcados, sus labios tenían demasiado relleno y la foto era honestamente un horror. Era demasiado artificial…o yo no entendía de arte. Dicen que el arte es muy subjetivo.

-_Me_ _convirtió en un artista. Antes de conocerla mis fotos no tenían alma _– explicaba él mientras daba vueltas a un vaso de wiski.

"_Y siguen sin tenerla"_ pensé. Pero no era el arte y el talento lo que me habían llevado allí.

_-Señor Banks tendremos que hablar con su hija. _

Antes de que pudiera decir nada apareció la esposa poniendo pegas.

_- Leni está muy afectada. Ha visto lo mismo que ustedes. Al llegar fue a buscar a James para que la ayudara con los deberes…_

_- Nos lo tiene que contar ella. _

_- …y se encontró con un cadáver. Sólo tiene doce años. _

_- No eran deberes_ – dijo una vocecilla precediendo a la aparición de una dulce niña vestida aún con el uniforme del colegio y cara triste.- _Era un trabajo sobre las pirámides. Puedo hablar con usted._

- _Gracias, Leni._ – le dije. Era una niña encantadora. Valiente y muy dulce. – _Soy la agente Lisbon, y ese es Patrick Jane. _

Siempre era más duro con niños. No podía ni imaginar lo que debía ser tener esa edad y ver el cuerpo sin vida de alguien a quien quieres. Seguramente era algo que no se olvidaba.

- _Hola. ¿Qué te han pedido para ese trabajo?_ – Jane trataba de romper el hielo, creándole a la niña una sensación de seguridad. Ni siquiera a mis ojos escapó la tensión de la madre y las miradas que le daba a la niña. Miradas de advertencia.

_- Que explique el concepto de la vida eterna según la antigua mitología egipcia. _

_- La vida eterna en la antigua mitología egipcia_ – Jane arrastró las palabras calibrando la pregunta, buscando una respuesta - _¿Y sabías que ellos creían que cuando te morías un hipopótamo sagrado te llevaba a la otra vida?_

Sobra decir que yo no llegué a ninguna parte en hipopótamo.

La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó, aunque era obvio que seguía triste y conmocionada, la táctica de Jane estaba surtiendo efecto, así que aproveché para dar paso a las preguntas de rigor.

_- ¿A qué hora has llegado del colegio?_

_- Poco después de las tres._

_- ¿Y qué has hecho?_

_- Preparar limonada, a James le gustaba mucho. _

_- ¿Había alguien en casa? _

_- No, yo estaba en el estudio_ – interrumpió Banks.

_- Señor, por favor…_

_- No había nadie. He llevado la limonada a la caseta y he visto…muchísima sangre_ – la niña comenzaba a llorar a raudales y era obvio que pronto no podría contestar a más preguntas.

_- ¿Has visto a alguien más? ¿Has oído voces…un coche…? _

_- Sólo a James. _

Antes de que se la llevaran a su cuarto, Jane ya había sacado esa caja y estaba preguntando si sabían algo acerca de ella.

_-No_ – dijo tajante la mujer - _¿Ya han terminado? _

_-Una pregunta más. Leni, ¿por qué no quería tu madre que bajaras?_

Era obvio que detrás de la actitud altanera de la señora se hallaba un secreto, algo que la niña sabía.

-_Ella no es mi madre._

-_Sólo estaba tratando de protegerla_ – dijo la aludida cuando la niña abandonó la sala.

-_Ah, y yo que pensaba que estaba tratando de evitar que contase lo que sea que está ocultando._

Ajá. Jane, cínico, sarcástico, enfadado… ¿no estaba increíblemente atractivo? Un brillo especial tiñó su mirada y su frente y entrecejo volvieron a marcarse con aquellas pequeñas arrugas de expresión.

- _¿Cómo se atreve? _

_- ¿En serio, que cómo me atrevo?_ – espetó él ante la desagradable salida de la mujer.

_- ¿Vas a dejar que me insulte así?_ – Desafió a su marido que no supo qué decir – _Está bien, quédate ahí como un pasmarote. _

_- Cariño…_

_- Buena jugada_ – felicité a Jane.

- _Sí. Tengo hambre._

_- Qué raro._

Después de comprobar el poco éxito de las cámaras de seguridad de la propiedad que no habían captado más que un fogonazo pero a nadie sospechoso tampoco tuvimos demasiada suerte en la brigada donde lo único que sacamos fue que la víctima no era quien decía ser y todas sus referencias y el curriculum eran falsos. No obstante Bandino (que no había hecho o no había querido hacer un trabajo demasiado riguroso del muchacho) nos proporcionó una pista sobre el arma que valía la pena investigar más a fondo.

* * *

- _Jane, ¿has visto mis gafas de sol? _

_- ¿Tú tienes gafas de sol? _

_- Pues claro. Y las verías si consiguiera averiguar dónde están_ – buscaba en la guantera mientras nos dirigíamos al estudio fotográfico de Hopper Banks para que nos hablara de la pistola que le había encargado a su jefe de seguridad para una sesión.

- _Te ha faltado hacer limpieza en el coche por lo que veo_ – se burló el asesor -_Si las encuentro….¿me comprarás un helado? _

- _¿Pero qué soy? ¿Tu niñera? Por amor de Dios__,__ Jane…_ - terminé con un cansado suspiro – _Te compraré el helado si mantienes la boca cerrada._

Mientras que yo limitaba mis opiniones a un ámbito privado y me abstenía de hacer comentarios personales delante de los sospechosos o los testigos, Jane se explayaba a gusto sin ningún tipo de reparo o precaución, sin importar las consecuencias que podía acarrear su falta de tacto.

Al llegar al estudio y ver a la niña allí con sus padres, me pidió diez dólares. Ya intuía por dónde iba así que se los dejé. No merecía la pena gastar mis energías discutiendo con él cuando tenía allí a aquel hombre cabreado que quería saber por qué estábamos molestándole de nuevo.

_- ¿Tiene usted un arma? _

_- ¿Que si tengo un arma?_

_- Sí, señor Banks, una 38. ¿Alguna vez ha comprado un arma de ese calibre?_

_- No tengo armas de ningún calibre. No creo en ellas._

_- ¿Le importaría someterse a un detector de mentiras?_

Por la cara que puso no le gustaba la idea lo más mínimo, pero sabía que sería peor en cuanto Jane abrió la boca.

- _He de reconocer que su obra es muy coherente. Absurda, pero coherente._ – comenzó a pasearse "admirando" sus fotografías en cuanto logró deshacerse de la niña para que no estuviera presente en la entrevista.

- _No esperaba que comprendiera mi obra._

_- A ver si acierto. Usted goza poseyendo a su mujer pero sólo a través de la cámara. No en la cama. Su mujer le ponía los cuernos con James Smithson. _

Podía sentir cómo Banks se iba enfureciendo a medida que Jane tensaba la cuerda. No era de extrañar que se hubiera llevado tantos golpes desde que trabajaba con nosotros, pues no sabía cuando debía parar. Era ciertamente molesto, extenuante, agotaba a la gente hasta que ya no podían más.

-Y a usted no le importaba- prosiguió- ¿Por qué? ¿Impotencia…masoquismo…homosexualidad?

Hopper no se dejó caer en la trampa de Jane, sin embargo. Se mantuvo serio, siguió en sus trece. A su mujer no le gustaron tanto las cosas ofensivas que le dijo sobre utilizar su belleza para conseguir sus propósitos. Fue entonces cuando Banks nos echó.

_- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hagas?_ – le recriminé.

- _Que no haga… ¿qué? _

- _Cabrear a la gente. Ni siquiera sabes si ha sido él. ¿Qué quieres, que se queje a los superiores?_

_- Oh, así que es eso lo que te da miedo ¿eh? Tener una queja incluso antes de que aparezca la nueva jefa. _

_- ¿A que te quito el helado? Ni siquiera te lo has ganado._

_- Vamos, Lisbon…_

- _Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Te has inventado la pantomima porque es más fácil pillar a la gente si está enfadada y bla, bla…Te recuerdo que nosotros también lo hacemos pero te has pasado de la raya. Tienes que saber cuándo parar. El tío te cae gordo._

_- Eso sería poco profesional. Gira a la izquierda en cuanto puedas, por favor._ – No paraba de mirar por el retrovisor y enseguida vi por qué.

- _Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Has averiguado algo?_

_- Gira y te lo contaré_ – mientras tomaba la curva lo vi con más claridad; un sedán plateado nos seguía un par de coches por detrás.

- _¿Y bien?_

_- Puede ser, pero la cajita roja no encaja._

_- Estás muy seguro de que tiene que ver con ella._ –Fruncí el ceño - _¿Crees que nos sigue?_

Respondiendo a mi pregunta un hombre se bajó del coche, aparcado cerca de nosotros. Enseguida bajé para ver qué hacía allí.

- _¿Por qué nos está siguiendo?_ – el hombre, de unos cuarenta años, se hizo el loco.

- _Sólo he venido a cerrar una venta. Seguros de vida. Sois una pareja muy atractiva, ¿ya habéis pensado en el futuro? ¿Tenéis hijos?_

- _Oh, sí. Nuestros pequeños, Joe, Jimmy, Carla, Judi…_

_- No es usted británico._ – intervino Jane. – _Tiene que practicar el acento. _

_- Documentación._

_- Sí, la llevo… -_ bah, había caído en la trampa; le hice darse la vuelta contra el coche para esposarlo. O era muy buen actor o parecía incluso sorprendido de ser esposado en medio de un tranquilo barrio residencial de Sacramento.

- _Señor, si alguien le pide la documentación lo primero que hace es pedir la de esa persona. Vamos, ¿quién es y qué hace aquí?_

_- Inspector Francis Slockom, del Servicio Secreto de Scotland Yard. _

¡Vaya! Aquello era una sorpresa… Caso nuevo, desconocido que aparece de repente, nada menos que siguiéndonos y supuestamente recién llegado de Inglaterra.

- _Sabes que es una temeridad haber salido del coche de esa manera ¿verdad?_ – Jane me acusaba de temeraria. Un hombre que conocía el peligro casi tan bien como yo y aun así lo enfrentaba sin medir los daños, me advertía que había cometido una imprudencia.

_- ¿De qué manera?_

_- Te lanzas del coche a preguntarle a un hombre que te está siguiendo que si te está siguiendo- _parecía tranquilo, aunque alzó las cejas como refutando su idea – _Podría haber tenido un arma. _

_- ¿Estabas preocupado?_ –bromeé poniendo mi voz grave y sensual.

- _Siempre lo estoy, ya lo sabes._

_- Eso es muy dulce, Jane._ – estábamos constantemente en una lucha, bromeando, intentando ser el último en hablar, lanzándonos pullas, ironizando con el otro… Supongo que haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar en serio, de no exponernos el uno al otro.

- _A los hombres no nos gusta que una chica diga que somos dulces. Espera, tengo algo que hacer._

Y como si hubiera recordado algo, salió del despacho tan pronto como había entrado sólo para mostrarme aquella tontería. ¿Yo, expuesta al peligro? ¿Cuándo?

_-Sí, Francis Slockom –_ informaba Rigsby cuando llegué a la sala de descanso.

No podía dar crédito. No sólo Jane le preparaba refrigerios al sospechoso sino que éste contaba una intrincada historia sobre Scotland Yard, un anillo de compromiso…y para terminar el día nos denegaban una orden de registro que era lo único que teníamos para continuar. ¿Qué más? Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. Mucho más…

_-Cho, ven conmigo, vamos a hacerle unas preguntas a Slockom._

Pero quien único estaba en la sala era el dulce y servicial Ron inconsciente sobre la mesa de interrogatorios.

_-¡Mierda! Le ha robado el arma_ – comprobé mientras me acercaba a Ron para tomarle el pulso.

_- Iniciaré la búsqueda_ – Cho se puso en marcha de inmediato.

- _Ron, ¿Ron, me oyes?-_ cuando soltó unos cuantos gruñidos respiré aliviada. Ron era uno de los mejores tipos que conocía y no me habría gustado que le pasara nada.

-_Lo siento. No sé cómo…_

-_Eh, tranquilo. A mí me habría pasado lo mismo, sólo que tú tienes la cabeza mucho más dura, Ronald._ – Él sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la bolsa de hielo en la nuca. – _Ahora vete a descansar un rato. Yo me encargo. _

_- Gracias, Teresa. Oye, no le digas nada a Miriam ¿quieres? _

Le guiñé un ojo antes de irme para que supiera que si su mujer preguntaba o pasaba por allí no saldría de mi boca que había sufrido un pequeño altercado.

* * *

-_Vale, chicos. Se confirma la información de Slockom. Pertenece a Scotland Yard, sólo que no está metido en el caso. Id a su habitación del hotel a ver qué encontráis. _

_- Ni rastro de Slockom_ – informó Cho – _seguimos peinando el edificio. _

-_Fantástico, esto es fantástico_ – gruñía mientras Jane no hacía más que darle vueltas a la dichosa caja que era el centro de todos los problemas. Debieron llamarla la caja de Pandora.

Pensaba que había tocado fondo ese día cuando alguien me llamó _"agente Lisbon"_ y al darme la vuelta descubrí aterrorizada que en el peor momento posible hacía su entrada…

- _Madeleine Hightower_ – una atractiva mujer afroamericana rondando la cuarentena; su imagen lo decía todo: formal, profesional, implacable. Y yo estaba metida en un lío si no encontraba al inspector Slockom.

_- Mucho gusto. Bienvenida. Este es Patrick Jane. _

_- El famoso Patrick Jane_ – saboreaba las palabras suavemente. Oh, sí. Yo tenía que pasarme años trabajando y ascendiendo, arriesgando el trasero para mantenerme en el sitio y quizás formarme una reputación y Jane sólo tenía que armar líos durante tres años y ya era el rey del lugar. Interesante, aunque deprimente. – Un placer.

-_Igualmente._

_-Pensé que mi primer día iría como_ _la seda pero veo que hay problemas_ – no tenía que ponerme frente a un espejo para ver que mi cara había perdido todo color; mi voz tembló.

- _Se ha escapado un hombre_ - ¿Estaba farfullando? La mirada de aquella mujer era fría, cuestionadora, inescrutable; sus ojos oscuros fijos en mí. Fue como volver al instituto y encontrarme justificándome ante la directora cuando pegué Denny Richmond para defender a un chico más pequeño que nosotros. Sí, desde pequeña apuntaba maneras. – _Pero estamos buscándolo. _

_- Entonces lo encontraremos. Hablaremos en mi despacho en media hora. _

_- Le caes bien _– agregó Jane cuando Hightower se hubo marchado.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Jane. _"Dios, me la voy a cargar"_, pensé.

Media hora después mis sospechas se veían confirmadas. El despacho de Minelli estaba ahora plagado de cajas y fotos de preciosos niños pequeños. Hablé antes de darle oportunidad de decirme nada, supongo que prueba del nerviosismo que me recorría las venas.

-_Verá, le aseguro que lo que ha ocurrido no es representativo del buen trabajo que realiza esta unidad._ – me precipité a excusarme.

Levantó una mano para que me callara.

_-Ha tenido un mal día. Le pasa a cualquiera. Ahora hablemos del caso._

Comenzó a tantear preguntando por qué repentinamente nos negaban una orden de registro y yo sabía a dónde quería llegar. Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con Jane y Banks, me estaba probando pero yo no iba a decir nada todavía.

_-Yo me refiero a la verdadera razón. __Patrick Jane insultó a Hopper Banks y Hopper Banks se quejó. _

_-Los métodos de Jane son poco ortodoxos…_

- _Resuelve los casos. Sí, es un gran activo, no podemos perderle_. – Uf, parecía como si me hubiera librado. La dura nueva jefa entendía que pese a los métodos de Jane, que a nadie gustaban (ni siquiera a mí) lo importante eran los casos.

Lo que no capté en un principio era que no era él el que estaba en peligro sino yo.

_-¿Disculpe? _

_-Esta unidad ha tenido altibajos. Mi intención es convertir la Brigada en la primera fuerza del orden del Estado, y Patrick Jane es imprescindible en ese proyecto. Y si usted no puede mantenerlo a raya, buscaremos a alguien que pueda. _

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Me estaba diciendo lo que yo creía…Oh, sí, me estaba amenazando, sólo para luego restregarme por la cara que podía hablar con el juez Waiters y conseguir la dichosa orden, cosa que hizo. A pesar de los incansables comentarios de Jane acerca de mi exagerado nerviosismo, yo, una vez más, tenía razón, Hightower iba a por mí. Yo era, como ella no había dudado en decir, un activo prescindible. Y odiaba eso. Yo daba toda mi vida por aquella agencia y por aquella unidad y ella llegaba después de años detrás de un escritorio y me decía lo que tenía que hacer y el poco valor que poseía para ella. ¡Al infierno! Debería haberme largado cuando tenía oportunidad y dejarla a ella encargarse de Jane, a ver si lo disfrutaba. Es muy fácil hablar cuando no se está atada a un hombre extraño y completamente desobediente del que tú tienes que responder. Lo sé, lo sé, _mea culpa_, nadie me obligó; pero la verdad es que tampoco dejaron un manual de instrucciones al alcance y si todos tenían tanta benevolencia con Jane, por qué no conmigo. Era muy, muy frustrante.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Jane me preguntaría con su habitual curiosidad. Quería saber de qué había hablado con Hightower y qué me había dicho, qué tal me había tratado. No le dije nada. Para empezar no quería que se le subiera a la cabeza aquello de ser un "activo valioso" y todo eso; y tampoco quería ponerle más peso sobre los hombros. No quería que pensara que si yo tenía problemas con la nueva directora sería por su imprudencia. Bueno sí, sería exactamente a consecuencia de sus actos, pero no quería echar más culpa (esa era la palabra clave de toda nuestra existencia) sobre su conciencia. Llegado el momento sería yo misma quien le pidiera que intentara controlarse pero por el momento sólo podía aguantar el chaparrón de mi superior.

Ahora entiendo que ambos queríamos proteger al otro. Quizás de manera errónea a veces, o incluso saltándonos los límites, porque cuando de nosotros dos se trataba era como si no tuviéramos a nadie más. Ya habíamos depositado buena dosis de confianza, algo que con otra persona resultaba imposible. En el fondo a él también le preocupaba lo que Hightower pudiera hacer de mí.

* * *

-_Ves, jefa –_ dijo Rigsby mientras salíamos hacia la residencia Banks para ejecutar la orden de registro – te dije que la nueva jefa defendería nuestros intereses. Nos irá bien con ella.

Y por el tono y la sonrisa con que lo decía, hasta yo le habría creído si no fuera porque ya había tenido mi dosis de Hightower ese día. Y pronto él mismo tendría lo suyo, y el maravilloso mundo de fantasía donde se había instalado con Grace se esfumaría.

-_Sí, claro_ – desvié la mirada para que no notara que mi cara rezumaba sarcasmo.

Lo único que ese día atenuó mi enfado fue poder darle en las narices a Banks mientras registrábamos su intocable casa y luego nos lo llevábamos a las dependencias del CBI para interrogarle sobre la 38 (según él, una réplica) que había estado en su poder.


	16. Chapter 16

**OoO**

Hicimos un alto en el camino: al supermercado, porque no había nada en casa y Jane es de buen comer. Así que a la hora del almuerzo nos escabullimos al centro comercial. Él seguía con la no tan absurda idea de que la llegada de la nueva jefa me ponía de los nervios. Salir un rato de la oficina me venía bien, aunque fuera a la compra…

Después de que Jane hablara amablemente con una empleada de supermercado que lo miraba como si fuera el último hombre en el universo (y que sin duda le habría tirado los tejos de no haber sido porque yo estaba a su lado) para preguntar en qué pasillo podía encontrar té, comenzamos a llenar el carro.

_- Oh, Lisbon, ¿de verdad? _– dijo Jane levantando una pizza barbacoa precocinada.

- _Deja eso ahí si quieres conservar las manos_ – exclamé – _Me gusta esa pizza._ _Además, la pizza es uno de los alimentos más completos que pueda haber. _

_- Por supuesto, - _me miró con sus ojos curiosos y repletos de sabiduría cotidiana y yo ya sabía que iba a tirar abajo mi argumento construido a base de evidencias y testimonios de expertos en dieta mediterránea – _cuando se cocina en casa, con ingredientes naturales y una pizca de cariño. No cuando sale de una fábrica estéril, con elementos impronunciables como dextro no sé qué y envasada en paquetes de plástico._

Al tiempo que hablaba miraba el envoltorio de la pizza con pena, como si realmente sufriera por cómo había sido elaborada esa bomba calórica.

Después de discutir un buen rato, él metiendo cosas en el carro y yo sacándolas; él discutiendo sobre lo que yo cogía y yo sobre lo que cogía él, acordamos que yo dejaría que él llenara mis armarios de té y dejaría de meterse con lo que yo elegía. Café, snacks, helado…; sí, me encantaba la comida basura y además me venía muy bien por la falta de tiempo para cocinar, lo cual no significa que no me gustara comer sano.

_- Oye, Jane, ¿por qué no vas a coger una botella de vino mientras yo consigo algo de verdura y carne? _

_- ¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí? _

_- Sí _– "_como si fuera posible"; _rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta con el carrito no sin antes añadir: - _Tinto. Te veo aquí._

Él salió disparado hacia el pasillo de las bebidas y yo me hice con unos buenos filetes y un montón de fruta y verdura; la suficiente para los próximos días sin tener que volver a la tienda y sin que se me echaran a perder. A veces pasaba tantas horas en la oficina que no tenía tiempo para pasar por casa en todo el día y cuando llegaba me encontraba sin nada más que sobras o unas verduras que ya no podía utilizar porque habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el frigorífico. Mi madre me habría reprendido si supiera cómo de mal me alimentaba; de hecho, Jane lo hacía, decía que estaba demasiado delgada, que podría partirme en dos al primer golpe que me dieran. Nunca, hasta que estuve con él, fui consciente de lo poco atractiva que resultaba mi imagen delgaducha y masculina con mis mocasines y ropa oscura, aunque él insistía en que era simplemente perfecta. Delgada pero perfecta. Pues bien, ese día, iba distraída pensando en la compra, en lo que haría al llegar a la oficina y en cómo por la noche iba a preparar la deliciosa carne que acababa de adquirir (seguramente acompañada con una salsa de champiñones o un sofrito de verduras y unas patatas al horno aderezadas con un buen toque de pimienta negra… se me hacía la boca agua) cuando, de pronto, al girar en un cajón de manzanas mi carrito chocó con el de una mujer rubia de mediana edad y ojos claros que al principio no reconocí. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto.

- _Perdóneme, iba despistada_ – le dije al instante.

- _No, discúlpeme usted. Soy yo la que no prestaba atención_ – dijo en un tono bastante dulce.

Me miró un momento como si me escudriñara pero de manera muy sutil, como si me hubiera reconocido.

- _¿Agente Lisbon?_ – su sonrisa aumentó seguramente porque había pasado los últimos segundos intentando recordar quién era la mujer frente a ella y lo había descubierto _– Teresa Lisbon… ¿me recuerda? _

Temía tener que decirle que no, pero en cuanto su voz dulce y serena penetró en mi cerebro pronunciando la palabra "agente" y le eché un último vistazo a su enorme y preciosa (por qué no decirlo) sonrisa supe quién era. La reconocí.

Sophie Miller.

-_Claro. Doctora Miller_ – le dije exponiendo una sonrisa comparable a la que ella me mostraba a mí - _¡Qué casualidad! _

_-Oh, nada de doctora, por favor. Llámame Sophie. _

_-Sophie. ¡Vaya¡ _

Aquello era una verdadera sorpresa para mí. Después de tanto tiempo, de todos los lugares y todas las personas posibles con las que podía haberme cruzado…Sophie Miller, la psiquiatra que había tratado a Jane durante unos meses tras la tragedia de su familia y a la que habíamos interrogado un año y medio antes por la muerte de su ex marido, de la que por supuesto era inocente. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! De hecho, mira donde estoy ahora. Me alegré sinceramente de verla, me pilló por sorpresa, por supuesto, y sobra decir que estaba experimentando sentimientos encontrados, pero era agradable. La buena doctora era una de esas personas simpáticas y encantadoras que transmite buena energía sólo de verla. Irradiaba alegría y tranquilidad. La cuestión era que yo no me sentía muy cómoda bajo la escrutadora mirada de una psiquiatra, aunque no estuviera en una sesión; me sentía observada, analizada, y un poco nerviosa también, sobre todo después de la nefasta experiencia con Roy Carmen.

-_La veo bien…-_ comentó; luego acabó por tutearme - _¿Cómo va todo?_

-_Bien, va…bien._ – contesté quizás de forma demasiado apresurada. No quería dar la impresión de estar deseosa de salir de allí, aunque así fuera – _Ya sabes, mucho trabajo y poco descanso. Nada nuevo. ¿Y tú?_

_-Oh, te entiendo perfectamente. Teresa. _

Al pensar en lo guapa y agradable que era aquella mujer tan femenina, que compraba fruta y no paquetes de Doritos y helado, recordé su caso e inevitablemente pensé en Jane. Pude notar cómo un enorme problema se avecinaba.

_-He vuelto a pasar consulta y…_

Entonces Patrick apareció a mi lado como por arte de magia y no pudo hacerlo de una manera menos oportuna. Al parecer no había reparado en la presencia de la mujer que hablaba conmigo parcialmente oculta por un cajón de fruta. Se acercó pasando una mano por mi cintura, una mano que se paseaba por mi cuerpo de una manera que no me parecía demasiado decente para un supermercado.

_-¿Qué te parece?_ – me acercó la botella a la cara mientras susurraba en mi oído casi de manera sensual. Mi cara debió de adquirir un rictus de espanto porque al instante mis ojos se abrieron como platos, intenté separarme de él todo lo posible notando cómo el color subía descaradamente a mis mejillas.

-_Jane_ – dije en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

_-Patrick. _

_-¿Sophie?_

_-No esperaba verte. _

_-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?_ - Patrick parecía tan sorprendido como yo, de hecho los tres estábamos estupefactos, pero no parecía nervioso ni molesto, y actuó de la manera más normal posible como si el hecho de que acabara de encontrarse con la que podía haber sido una amante en potencia estando con su actual "pareja" no resultara un problema, ni siquiera un momento embarazoso. Y ahí estaba yo, muerta de la vergüenza y preocupada, pero para Patrick Jane eso nunca fue un inconveniente, no como para mí que tuve miedo todo el tiempo. Miedo de descubrir cuánto me importaba, miedo de que no funcionara, miedo de que el mundo descubriera lo nuestro sólo para al final quedarme sola como siempre me ocurría. E irónicamente, habiendo disfrutado o no de la vida y de Jane, al final, de alguna manera, eso fue lo que sucedió, me quedé sola, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, de lo que sucedió.

_-Bueno, mi hermana vive en Sacramento. _– Continuó la doctora – _Acaba de tener un hijo y está, ya sabéis…cansada, estresada y de los nervios. Su marido no es de gran ayuda en las tareas así que he venido a echar una mano. Y aquí estoy, comprando leche materna para el bebé y café para el resto de nosotros. _

_-¡Oh, vaya! Eso es…eso es genial. _

-_Bueno, no lo dirías si estuvieras en mis zapatos_ – eso me hizo (tonta de mí) bajar la vista hacia sus zapatos. Tacones. ¡La chica hacía la compra en tacones! Yo no podía andar ni diez metros en ellos. Menuda mujer. Sabía que Sophie Miller era una de esas mujeres todoterreno que podían con todo, que recogerían a los niños del colegio después del trabajo, les llevaría al parque, a casa con la niñera, volvería al trabajo, haría la cena y todo eso sin un pelo fuera de su sitio…y en tacones.

_-Ya._

_-¿Cómo te va, Patrick?_ – su tono adoptó cierta solemnidad. Todos sabíamos a qué se refería. No era un simple "_qué tal_", aquellas palabras implicaban mucho más.

_-Bien, bien. Estoy bien. Me va bien_ - sonrió – _Gracias_.

-_Me alegro de veros, a los dos._ – "¿había alguna intención oculta en su tono? ¿Había adivinado lo que había entre nosotros?" – _he visto una cafetería en la acera de enfrente, me preguntaba si querríais tomar un café, si tenéis un rato._

No sabía por qué hacía aquello, por qué nos había invitado a tomar algo, por qué quería hablar con nosotros, si quería cotillear o simplemente pasar un tiempo lejos de biberones y pañales. Sin saber siquiera que hubiera abierto la boca, las palabras salieron como por arte de magia y al instante me maldije por mi estupidez.

-_Estaría bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Jane?_ – él sólo sonreía, y yo no sabía si estaba dilucidando, si quería decir que no, decir que sí o matarme por haber sido tan estúpida de aceptar el ofrecimiento. ¿Pero qué podía decir él? Obviamente no podía negarse, resultaría demasiado grosero y sospechoso. Pero…¿qué podía haber hecho yo? "Decirle que tenías trabajo", me dije sobre la marcha, podía haber rechazado su ofrecimiento educadamente.

-_Claro, bien. _

_-Genial. ¿Nos vemos fuera en una hora? _

_Claro. _

_-¿Sabes, Teresa? No tenías que hacerlo…_

_-¿El qué? –_me hice la tonta, esperando que no estuviera enfadado. Era el peor momento para una discusión.

-_Tomar un café con Sophie. Sé lo incómodo que te resulta –_ "_Oh, Señor_" ¿Íbamos a tener una conversación?

_-Bueno, no es nada. Sophie es amiga tuya, no quería ser grosera y ella no habría hecho una invitación si realmente no quisiera verte y hablar contigo un rato para poneros al día. ¿Qué podía decir? _

-_Bueno, podías haber sido como eres siempre. Podías haber aducido que tenías trabajo como haces siempre o… no decir nada. _

_-No soy un ogro, Jane. Puedo salir con gente. Sabía que si yo no decía nada, tú te negarías para no hacerme sentir mal y pensé que tenía que dar el primer paso. No me importa, Jane, tomaremos un café y estará bien. No quiero que no veas a una vieja amiga porque pienses que me molesta. ¿Qué somos, una pareja o algo así?_ – lo dije en tono de sarcasmo, no con intención de hacer que se sintiera mal, pues claro que éramos una pareja, en cierto sentido – _En cualquier caso, Sophie te ayudó mucho y quería un café contigo así que…tomaremos café. _

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada, Jane… Aunque_ – enarqué las cejas mientras colocaba las cosas sobre el mostrador sopesando las posibilidades que teníamos – _va a ser un poco raro explicarle por qué estamos haciendo juntos la compra. _

_-Mm, bueno, cariño, creo que es bastante fácil. _

_-¿Ah, sí? _

_-Ajá. _

_-Bien. ¿Vas a decirle algo como que soy una poli en protección y por eso me sigues a todas partes sin dejarme a sol ni a sombra?_

_-No bromeo. _

_-Ah, vale, pero sabes que será…_

_-Ya lo has dicho_- ¿tanto se reflejaba la tensión en mi cara que Jane sabía que me ocurría algo? Nunca lo supe - _¿Te molesta algo, Lisbon? Ella no se lo dirá a nadie ¿sabes?_

¿Estaba sugiriendo lo que yo creía? Oh, sí. Lo estaba haciendo el muy… ¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente hacernos pasar por amigos que extrañamente hacían juntos la compra, fingir que no estábamos juntos (aunque fuera más que evidente que lo estábamos)?

-_Sabes que no es eso._

_-¿No? ¿Y qué es?_ – se detuvo con mucha disposición al final de la caja para recibir lo que habíamos comprado, yo hice lo mismo.

-_Mira, sé que no se lo dirá a nadie, es absurdo pensar que lo haría. No tiene motivos. _

_-Vale, lo entiendo, lo nuestro no es como algo que se pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos_ – "¡No me digas!" – _el trabajo, las normas, y tampoco es que sea el momento oportuno con lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. No es que yo sea el tipo del mes y está toda la cosa de John el Rojo. _

¿Tenía que decirlo? Oh, Dios. ¿Tenía que nombrar a John el Rojo en medio de un supermercado abarrotado de gente para que iniciáramos una discusión?

-_No, no es eso_ – susurré sacudiendo la cabeza para luego apartar la mirada. Y no lo era. Yo no tenía miedo de lo que John el Rojo podía hacerme; tenía miedo de lo que John el Rojo le hacía a él. Esperaba aterrada el momento en que pasara algo y Jane cambiara de nuevo, pero no podía decírselo, no habría sido justo para ninguno estropear aquello así, recriminarle por algo que no sabíamos cómo llegaría, ni cuándo. Había momentos en que ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas para seguir con el tema, una y otra vez pidiéndole que recapacitara e intentando convencerle de que no podía seguir con su idea de venganza.

_-¿Ah, no? _

-_No_ – le miré desafiante. No quedaba duda de mis intenciones – _No es por él y no es por ti, Jane. ¿De acuerdo? _

-_Pensé que era Patrick en privado_ – dijo con sorna y cierto tono desagradable. Qué pretendía, no lo sé; pero ¿acaso conoce alguien los entresijos de la mente de Patrick Jane? Ni ahora ni nunca. Pero yo decía la verdad; por alguna extraña y desconcertante razón no se trataba de John el Rojo sino de mí y de mi forma de enfrentarme a lo más parecido a una relación que había tenido en años. Desde Greg, realmente no había tenido… Bueno, eso es otra historia. El caso es que durante años me había visto libre de los dramas y las incongruencias que en ocasiones acompañaban a las relaciones sentimentales. Hasta ahora; mi primera pequeña discusión en un lugar público.

_-Son 137'42, señor. ¿Señor?_

Miré a Jane significativamente antes de dirigirme a la muchacha que daba por hecho que era el caballero quien pagaría la cuenta, y le entregué la tarjeta y el carnet. Ninguno volvió a hablar mientras colocábamos las bolsas en el carrito y nos dirigíamos hacia mi coche. Tal vez sí había sido mala idea ese café. Metimos las bolsas en el maletero en absoluto silencio. Un sórdido, apabullante y asqueroso silencio que nos corroía y que contrastaba con el revuelo de voces y pensamientos que había en mi mente.

Tenía la puerta trasera del sub-urban levantada, de modo que me apoyé en el maletero para respirar unos segundos mientras Jane llevaba el carrito a su lugar. ¡Qué locura! _"Y todo por un café_-susurré por lo bajini antes de suspirar - _¡Maldición!"._

Me tomé un momento. Sabía que él andaba cerca, tanteando, como siempre, el terreno, buscando algo, inventando algo. Me senté en el borde del maletero, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Recuerdo incluso haber tenido cierta sensación de culpa, experimentar un poco de confusión y ganas de decir cosas; más bien, ganas de gritar cosas y que me dejara en paz. Entonces, llegó a mi lado y se sentó, puso una de sus grandes y cuidadas manos entre las mías con suavidad, separándolas con ternura y frotó sus dedos con los míos. Me fascinaba cómo aun estando molesto vencía su resistencia y aparecía a mi lado para hablar o lo que fuera, eso sí, para hablar de algo que no fuera él. Era nuestra extraña y adulta relación. Una relación loca y absurda, atractiva a su manera. A veces me volvía loca y me extenuaba, la detestaba, y otras, agradecía a Dios por aquellos momentos de quietud y cariño, y la adoraba. ¿Eran todas las relaciones así? ¿Todo tan difícil, todo tan…raro?

-_No es por ti_ – repetí sin pensar- ¿_Vale_?

Él continuaba en silencio mirando hacia el frente, en la misma dirección que yo, sin dejar de acariciar mis manos en señal de asentimiento, pensando Dios sabía en qué.

_- Suena como "no es por ti, es por mí". Una gran excusa ¿no? Aunque lo entiendo, tampoco es que yo te lo ponga fácil. _

_- No –_ aun no me atrevía a mirarle – _No lo sé._

Cansada, las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca sin ser invitadas sólo para dejarme con el culo al aire. Él merecía alguien sincero y yo…yo no sabía nada. Quería conservar mi dignidad y mi personalidad. No puedo soportar esas parejas que se mimetizan tanto que uno de ellos, tal vez los dos, pierden su propia personalidad; no quería hablar y quedarme, así, desnuda, y sobre todo, no quería que un hombre me cambiara, aunque sin saberlo Patrick Jane ya lo había cambiado todo.

- _Mira, no sé de dónde sale esto o a dónde va pero esto…lo que me impide decir o hacer cosas no eres tú o el maldito John el Rojo. A veces, sólo algunas veces, logro olvidarme del "rojo" que lo rodea todo. A veces_ – susurré- _Qué absurdo…Lo que digo es que al margen de eso y de ti, soy yo el problema. _

- _¿Problema?_ – estaba intentando ser condescendiente, como siempre hacía conmigo.

- _Yo no voy por ahí contando mis relaciones, no…llamo a mis amigas para decirles "eh, cenamos en parejas el sábado". No quiero ser como Rigsby y VanPelt. No quiero hacer el idiota_ – y comprendí mientras hablaba lo asustada que estaba en realidad; no quería abrirme al sufrimiento y al fracaso, así soy yo, o así era, al menos, prefería perder que sufrir. No me arriesgaba, lo cual es una ironía puesto que mi trabajo consistía en riesgos precisamente.

Supongo que me sorprendió, y me asustó también, el hecho de que aquella aventura durara tanto, que me importara tanto, y sobre todo la forma en que él se involucró en la relación (que era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba). Yo nunca había sabido cuándo era la oportunidad idónea para estar con una persona o hasta dónde llegar, y entonces me acobardaba y huía poniendo como excusa, siempre tan recurrente, el trabajo. Pero con él todo había sido diferente: había empezado de pronto, avanzaba rápido, y continuaba, lo cual era más extraño aún. Se suponía que tenía que ser sólo sexo, comodidad y compañía, pero para entonces ya no estaba tan segura; no tenía que haber durado tanto, y no tenía visos de terminar, y lo peor era que no me molestaba. No es que tuviera planes para nosotros. Íbamos día a día, la relación fluía sola, ahora lo sé; no nos imponíamos nada, estábamos cómodos. No sabía qué esperaba yo o qué haríamos, pero no era algo en lo que pensara muy a menudo, por miedo, precisamente, a obsesionarme, a que doliera la despedida, porque si algo me enseñó la vida fue que entre más alto subes más fuerte es la caída.

- _Me gusta mi intimidad, Jane. No quiero ir cogidos de la mano delante de la gente, ni … Bueno, ¡pero con quién hablo! Tú ni siquiera permites que te toquen. _

_- Permito que tú me toques. De hecho, me encanta que me toques_ – noté el rubor en mis mejillas casi al momento. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme aquello? Desde el rubor hasta la piel de gallina, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él de manera frustrante.

- _Patrick,_ - bufé; él siempre ha tenido ese tono burlón con el que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tomarme el pelo.

- _Oh, vuelvo a ser Patrick. ¡Bien! _

- _Oye, ya te he dicho que para mí no es fácil. Dios sabe que tú eres un tipo realmente complicado y un idiota también. Y que algún día acabarás matándome; y que yo debería de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero por alguna inexplicable razón que no alcanzo a entender (y temo que nunca llegaré a hacerlo) no puedo alejarme de ti. No sé si es por el miedo a que hagas alguna de las tuyas o porque me gusta tu compañía pero así es. Parece que ahora somos inseparables_ – suspiré.

-_Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, que viniendo de ti sé que es lo máximo que voy a sacar. _

_-Ya ves; somos como esas parejas de la tele. Como el gordo y el flaco, como Starky y Hutch, como…._

El sol bañaba cálidamente las calles de la zona comercial de Sacramento, pero bajo la puerta del coche la sombra nos acogía. Entonces Jane se levantó para quedar frente a mí y colocarse entre mis piernas; luego me besó. Muy suavemente al principio sus labios comenzaron a sondear mi boca. Lo último que yo necesitaba aquel día era que la doctora nos pillara así, y el debió de notar mi reticencia porque terminó rápido. Era como si quisiera demostrar que no le importaba besarme en público, al contrario que a mí, que me espantaba. Pero como dije, no se trataba de Jane sino de mí, que me resistía a dar muestras de afecto en la calle. Aunque fuera un aparcamiento desierto.

A veces me preguntaba qué sentía él. ¿Tenía miedo por John el Rojo? ¿Temía, como yo, que alguien nos descubriera? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dar un cambio en su vida o sólo era el entretenimiento hasta que el asesino se dejara ver de nuevo? ¿Valía la pena, pues, acabar en aquel momento antes que hablar de sentimientos o de futuro cuando aquello no era más que algo pasajero? Quizás fuera la tirita que Jane necesitaba; un parche que acabaría cayéndose tarde o temprano. ¿Qué pasaría con esa tirita cuando ya no la necesitara? ¿La tiraría a la basura como un desecho más?

Todas las cuestiones sobre John el Rojo volvían en cuanto nos encontrábamos en una situación parecida: ver a Sophie (tan conectada con su pasado) o un nuevo caso sobre alguien que clama venganza… Entendía los motivos que conducían a Jane por su desastrosa existencia pero no lograba concebir una explicación a su comportamiento. ¿Tan difícil le parecía dejar a John el Rojo a un lado? ¿No podía vivir sin el constante desafío que éste le proporcionaba? ¿Había convertido la venganza en su modo de vida más por sí mismo que por su familia? Lo sé, es extraño pensar que entendiéndolo tan bien como yo lo hacía a la vez mi cabeza se llenara de tan inadmisibles cuestiones, pero a veces las noches eran demasiado largas y solitarias como para no pensar. Jane, quien había pasado en su haber profesional con el CBI por casos donde la venganza se tomaba inútilmente sin reportar nada bueno, no podía ver que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Francis Slockom, por ejemplo. Él le estaba dando la clave mientras hablaban: culpable por no haber atendido a su hijo y dejar que su frustración juvenil le condujera a la muerte, hastiado de la vida y confuso por haber estado a punto de llevar a cabo su propio acto de venganza, había aceptado su situación cogiendo la segunda oportunidad que le brindábamos y había vuelto a su país en paz, llevando consigo el cuerpo de su hijo.

Nunca me gustó hablar de sentimientos, me hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan…abierta al sufrimiento. Además, él y yo estábamos bien como estábamos, sin charlas trascendentales sobre amor y otras tonterías, pasando el día a día como mejor podíamos, afrontando los casos y las complicaciones que se nos venían encima con el aliciente de que, quizás, al final de día, podríamos reunirnos y disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

-_Perdona_ – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – _No debí hostigarte para hablar del tema. Si está bien para ti, está bien para mí. _

_-¿Qué pasa con Sophie? _

_-Le diré que…Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Soy el maestro del ingenio después de todo._

_-Por Dios, Patrick dile lo que quieras pero no me dejes en evidencia. _

_-Puedes estar tranquila. _

_-No, no puedo. _

_-¿Por qué querías que tomáramos café? Te dará un infarto si sigues así de nerviosa. _

_-Sophie es buena para ti. _

_-¿Es buena?_ – Me miró con recelo y sorpresa, enarcando una de sus brillantes cejas rubias.

-_Sí, ya sabes. Una buena persona, buenas influencias…y además es agradable. _

_-¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo te gusto_ – Solté una carcajada y alcé una ceja inquisitiva hacia él. _– y un montón. _

Yo sabía que volvía a estar de broma por su tono de voz y su sonrisa burlona que le cubría toda la cara. De verdad, toda.

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_-Sí, debo de hacerlo para que hagas esto. _

Después de todas las cosas que hice por él incluso no habiendo nada entre nosotros y de la única que se acuerda es de que dejé a un lado mis miedos para tomar un café con Sophie Miller, su psiquiatra. Genial.

-_Ya, ya. Cállate. O cogeré el coche, me largaré y te dejaré aquí. _

Un rato después, de pronto, su cara formó una expresión de horror y me dio la vuelta lanzándome a sus brazos.

-_Oh, no, no te muevas_ – como es lógico no le hice caso e intenté moverme para ver la calle que había tras de mí – _No, no, disimula._

Sin más explicaciones de por medio pegó sus labios a los míos mientras que por el rabillo del ojo miraba a la calle.

_-¿Qué pasa? _

_-Espera; aún no, puede vernos. Es Hightower. _

_-¿Qué?_ – casi grité del susto.

Mi cara de horror le hizo soltar una carcajada tan sonora que temí que alguien nos mirara espantado y me atreví a echar una ojeada; pero allí no había nada. Ni Hightower, ni nadie. El muy idiota me la había jugado de nuevo. Cuando me volví nuevamente hacia él volvió a besarme, esta vez muy rápido.

_-¡Idiota! –_ le di un golpe en el brazo intentado recuperar el aliento. Si verdaderamente algún agente de la Brigada o, peor, un jefe, hubiera estado allí no sé qué habría hecho.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recuperamos la compostura cuando la doctora apareció a lo lejos. Su pelo dorado centelleaba bajo el sol californiano haciéndola parecer casi etérea mientras avanzaba en nuestra dirección a buen paso. Nadie habría dicho que no era realmente rubia. Con su metro setenta y cinco en tacones y la ropa profesional que se pegaba a su cuerpo con total armonía parecía la mujer modelo: actual y trabajadora, dueña de sí misma, exitosa. Claro que yo no sabía que su vida sentimental distaba de ser un camino de rosas. Pero aun así parecía a gusto con su vida. Ya tendría tiempo para los hombres (es lo que siempre decía yo), para volver a casarse y formar una familia. Cuando se acercó, aún brillando bajo el aura del sol, pude verla más de cerca y admirar sus ojos; los tenía de un azul muy claro, cristalino.

_- Patrick, Teresa…_

_- Sophie. _

_- ¿Vamos?_

Una vez en el café y con intención de que Sophie y Jane estuvieran un rato a solas me ofrecí a pedir el café.

- _No, siéntate_ – dijo Jane tomándome del codo con suavidad – _Voy yo. _

- _De eso nada_ – respondí sin darle oportunidad a replica – _¿Cómo lo tomas, Sophie?_

- _Con azúcar y un dedo de crema de avellana, gracias. _

_- ¿Té? –_ pregunté a Jane.

- _Por favor._

No podía evitar mirar hacía la mesa donde nos sentábamos mientras esperaba a que un camarero despeinado al más puro estilo Ryan Reynolds, con una atractiva sonrisa, me preparara lo que había pedido. Allí estaban, mirándose, cohibidos, quizás sin saber qué decir o por dónde empezar. Tal vez no necesitaban hablar para entenderse. Me pregunté en aquel momento si necesitarían algo de intimidad. Un rápido mensaje de texto a Cho me proporcionó una elegante salida: _Llámame en 10 minutos. Lisbon. _

-_Espero que no os importe, he pedido_ _para_ _llevar por si tengo que salir corriendo_ – miré a Sophie como disculpándome _– Estoy en medio de un caso. _

_-Oh, por supuesto, no te preocupes. ¿Algo emocionante?_

_-No puedo hablar de ello_ – ella pareció un poco decepcionada aunque asintió, consciente de lo delicado de la situación.

_-Claro, es una investigación en curso. De eso sé algo…-_ rio haciendo que su rostro se iluminara. De pronto sentía algo parecido a una sana rivalidad femenina que desapareció en cuanto me di cuenta de que, con seguridad en mí misma o sin ella, la ropa de diseño y los tacones de aguja no combinaban bien con turnos de doce horas de trabajo en el CBI. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Sophie seguía hablando y sólo me había quedado con fragmentos de la conversación – _Patrick me estaba contando… nuevo superior…_

¡¿Es que pensaba contárselo a todo el mundo?!

_-No creo que Sophie esté interesada en mis problemas profesionales – _comenté con una sonrisa. El sonido de mi teléfono móvil interrumpió su réplica. La llamada que esperaba llegó justo a tiempo. – _Lisbon. ¿De verdad? Enseguida. _

Sophie y Jane me miraban expectantes mientras acababa mi conversación falsa.

_- Disculpadme. Tenemos el interrogatorio con Banks. _

_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? _

_-No, quedaos y disfrutad del café. Ahora no te necesito. Sophie, un placer…_

_-Lo mismo digo._

* * *

-_Francis Slockom, el hombre que intentó matarle –_ hablar con el detenido Loui Anglet sabiendo que Hightower tenía su mirada de águila puesta sobre mí no era una cosa que me agradara especialmente, pero tampoco iba a dejarme guiar por los nervios a aquellas alturas- _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_- Ni idea._

_-Sabemos que iba detrás de usted por el anillo._

_-Debe de ser muy importante ese anillo. _

_-Agente Lisbon_ – Hightower irrumpió en la sala.

-_Es muy duro_ – le dije una vez fuera; ese tío no se amedrentaba ante nada.

-_Por algo nunca ha pisado la cárcel. Ese es su abogado, cobra unos 1.500 dólares por hora. Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, que suba la factura._

Casi no creía lo que oía. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad con Anglet? De cualquier forma, sólo podía asentir encantada y llevarme al abogado a mi despacho a ver si podía hacerle consciente de la situación de su cliente.

-_Muy bien. Esta es la cosa: sabemos que su cliente ha estado involucrado en tres casos de asesinato, además de que trafica con antigüedades._

_-Todo sin probar._

_-Ya, ya… El señor_ – me irritaba personalmente tener que llamar "señor" a un tipo como aquel, pero no podía dejar de ser cortés, máxime teniendo a la nueva jefa a mi lado- _Anglet ha estado en contacto con alguien que creemos está en posesión de una valiosa antigüedad robada del museo británico hace nueve meses._

_-Creemos…sin pruebas… me parece, señorita_ – arrastró las palabras con desprecio; no es que me importara, pero estaba deseando poder darle una lección. No obstante, apagué mi frustración y continué.- _que no tienen nada. Ahora quiero ir a ver a mi cliente._

-_Claro_ – me levanté lentamente para guiarle a la puerta, dando rodeos, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para hablar con algún agente, así ganaríamos algunos minutos más con la intención de encontrar algo contra él.

Anglet apareció al encuentro de su abogado, visiblemente nervioso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o… a Jane. Por un momento suspiré con los ojos cerrados antes de dirigirme hacia la sala.

-_Quiero a Hopper bajo vigilancia_ – ladró la nueva jefa.

-_A la orden_ – parecía enfadada…otra vez.

-_Saben, esta es precisamente la situación a la que me refería ayer_– me interrumpió mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Miré a Jane. _– No pensé que llegara tan pronto._

_- ¿Qué has hecho? –_ le pregunté a Jane cuando estuvimos a solas.

-_Pagar demasiado por un envío nocturno. _

_- Jane-_ estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Puede que él no notara las amenazas veladas de la directora pero yo lo hacía. A decir verdad lo suyo habían sido algo más que amenazas veladas.

_-Vale, he convencido a Anglet de que Hopper le dio un anillo falso._

_-¿Qué? Estás loco. Lo primero que hará Loui Anglet será ir a cargarse a Banks, y ni siquiera sabemos si fue él quien mató al chico._

_-Vaya, es lo mismo que ha dicho Hightower. ¡Qué compenetradas estáis!_

_-Oh, Señor…_

_-Pero ahí está la gracia_ – empezaba a perder la paciencia y él se daba cuenta – _Anglet irá a por el que le vendió el anillo y así nosotros_ – continuó, señalándome- _averiguaremos quién es el verdadero asesino. Es perfecto._

-_No, no es perfecto. En esa casa hay gente inocente, niños…No trabajamos poniendo cebos, precisamente porque el cebo podría morir. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Siempre lo hemos hecho así._

_-No, Jane, tú lo haces así y yo siempre me quejo, porque sé lo que implica. _

_-Oye, Teresa_ – se acercó demasiado a mí rozando con sus dedos mi brazo. Sólo llamándome por mi nombre ya sabía por dónde iba – _yo nunca querría hacerte daño, y sé que tú vives para tu trabajo. _

_-Jane _– suspiré – _Jane, aquí no…Eso_ – señalé con el pulgar a mi espalda – _es un espejo polarizado; si hay alguien detrás nos va a escuchar y ver y esto podría empeorar, más._

-_Nadie nos verá hacer nada_ – me aparté de él - _sólo iba a decirte que nunca pondré en riesgo tu trabajo a sabiendas. _

_- No, no lo harías conscientemente, sólo harías lo que te diera la gana y luego te harías el sueco poniendo tu gran sonrisa infantil y dirías "yo no he hecho nada" o "no es para tanto" o tu favorita "sólo quería ayudar", pero no habrás ayudado. _

Él me miró como si quisiera entenderme y no pudiera; peor, como si entendiera mi frustración y se diera cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-_Pero lo entiendo. No puedo hacer nada porque estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Es a mí a quien están presionando y soy yo quien lo debe afrontar. Tranquilo –"sí, ya, como si él estuviera preocupado", _pensé en aquel momento.

-_Lisbon no soy un niño que ha roto el cristal de una casa vecina._

_-No. Eres un niño jugando con cosas de mayores, pero un niño al final. Además uno que disfruta sacando a la gente de quicio y viendo el destrozo que forma a su alrededor._ – callé, temiendo acabar echándole cosas encima que se habían acumulado en mí durante meses y que sentía no sería justo descargar sobre él, no así de repente – _Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Hay que proteger a la familia Banks. _

Salí de allí antes de que pudiera decir nada más y cuando el enfado se fue debilitando a medida que recorría el CBI me sentía cada vez más culpable por las cosas que le dije ¡Al diablo! Sí, eran verdad pero ¿y qué? Él no se las merecía y yo no tenía derecho a decirlas (o creía, al menos, no tener derecho porque yo lo contraté) ¿Me hacía el hecho de haber tomado la drástica decisión que lo condujo bajo mi tutela la persona responsable de todos sus errores? Sólo sé que en aquel momento era Madeleine Hightower la que me ponía entre las cuerdas.

* * *

-_Puedo organizar un equipo completo de protección las veinticuatro horas. Mis cuatro mejores hombres_ – se ofreció Vic Bandino. Banks se negaba.

_-Señor Banks creo que no lo entiende…_

_-Claro que sí. Han convencido a Anglet de que le estafé y ahora quiere matarme._

_-Sí, es más o menos eso pero que quede claro que no ha tenido nada que ver la agente Lisbon. _

_-Oh, muy galante, pero más le vale que no le pase nada a mi familia. _

Las palabras aún resonaban mientras esperábamos en las sombras a que Anglet apareciera para cumplir su venganza. Tengo que reírme. Es curioso que cuando leía novelas, antiguas y nuevas, sobre noches de vigilancia, trabajos encubiertos, mi mente evocaba imágenes emocionantes, sexys, de frías noches apostados en calles oscuras, y preparados para cualquier peligro que les acechara en la espesa y fantasmagórica niebla.

La realidad era bien distinta. Rigsby comía sin parar, Cho solía leer, VanPelt trataba de hablar como si fuéramos amigas y Jane se sentaba a mi lado poniéndome de los nervios.

-_Es sólo que no me gusta que me presionen ¿vale? Y Hightower lo hace. Quiere que trabaje más, más duro y mejor. _

_-Ambos sabemos que nadie trabaja tan duro como tú y Madeleine ya hablado conmigo así que también sé lo que te tiene así. Y lo_ _siento. Cuando tenga oportunidad le diré…_ - sus cejas se alzaron como si acabara de tener una idea genial – _podría usar un poco de mi…sugestión._

-_Oh, no, no. Ni hablar. Por favor, no hagas eso._ – le rogué. – _Yo me las arreglaré con Hightower, pero no uses "poderes". Yo respondo por mi equipo. No es tu culpa ser tan "valioso" – "ni mía no poder manejarte". _

-_Así que te ha dicho eso de que soy imprescindible ¿eh?_ – arqueó las cejas sugerentemente, pero yo estaba ocupada mirando más allá de la furgoneta donde la casa de Hopper Banks aparentemente dormía.

Era confuso para mí también. No quería que Jane viera que estaba en problemas o tal vez esperaba que ahora que sabía lo que ocurría se comportara porque si la jefa le había dicho a él la mitad de lo que me había dicho a mí tendría razón suficiente para hacerse cargo de la situación y tratar de evitarme problemas en lugar de causármelos. Tal vez esperaba demasiado. No sabía si suplicarle que hiciera las cosas bien; hiciera lo que hiciera no cambiaría nada. Era él el que tenía que darse cuenta de la posición en la que me ponía con su actitud.

-_Sí, ¿no te parece increíble? Chicos, en posición_ – avisé a través del intercomunicador en la solapa de mi chaqueta. Jane me miró solemnemente y posó su mano sobre la que yo tenía puesta en la palanca de cambios– _Mira, yo me ocuparé de esto. Tú sólo no seas demasiado tú mismo y finge que me haces caso. Ahí está Bandino. Aún nada. ¿Qué hace?_

Victor Bandino se estaba subiendo a una furgoneta y al ver que no arrancaba se bajaba otra vez. Luego llegó Anglet que le golpeó y le apuntó con una pistola.

_-¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!_

Ya lo teníamos. Finalmente, la cosa estaba entre Anglet y Bandino. Éste último había matado a Oliver Stans (James Smithson) y, según contó luego, al enterarse de que sus referencias eran falsas habló con él acerca del anillo y le ofreció un intermediario para venderlo. Al final lo mató porque el pobre chico cambió de opinión y ya no quería vender el anillo. Él sólo quería llamar la atención de su padre, Francis Slockom, sabiendo que con su puesto en la policía británica se enteraría y lo buscaría. Trataba de hacerse el rebelde y cometió un acto impulsivo al cambiar el anillo por una réplica.

Bandino disparó al chaval y luego intentó colársela a Hopper.

Y una vez más el malo se salía con la suya. Con la intención de recuperar el anillo para la Corona Británica, la fiscalía hizo un trato con Anglet: su libertad a cambio de devolver el anillo.

Con todas las cosas en su lugar, por fin aquel día que parecía interminable hubo acabado y pudimos volver a la oficina. Como siempre mientras yo trabajaba en los informes y en amortiguar los efectos de las quejas hacia Jane, el consultor se dedicaba a no hacer nada tumbado en el sofá. Cualquiera que pasara por allí ni siquiera habría mirado hacia el interior de mi oficina, acostumbrados ya a las siestas (ya fueran nocturnas o diurnas) de Jane en mi despacho, pero al parecer Hightower no lo encontraba tan normal.

_-¿Cómodo?_ – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos desde el umbral de la puerta.

-_Más o menos, sí –_ contestó sin pudor ninguno; yo sólo podía mirar la escena y presentir que me iba a llevar una nueva bronca. Era como tener un hermano pequeño y que te culparan de todas sus trastadas. Entonces, Hightower, mano de hierro, entró en la oficina y se dirigió hacia mí.

_-En cuanto a los agentes Rigsby y Vanpelt, mantienen una relación sentimental. _

Maldita sea, habría esperado cualquier cosa en su primer día, incluso lo de Jane que no escatimaba en desastres pero no que de pronto supiera lo de Wayne y Grace y, por tanto, que yo lo había permitido. Se me quedó cara de tonta.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Sentimental?_

-_No me creo que no se haya dado cuenta y como no ha hecho nada al respecto tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Quería que lo supiera la primera. Buenas noches_ – y se marchó.

-_Buenas noches._ – miré a Jane que incorporándose en el sofá señaló hacia el camino que había tomado la mujer y dijo:

-_Es buena._

Y yo no podía más que reconocerlo. Era buena. Muy buena, de hecho. Mientras yo había tardado un montón de meses en darme cuenta (y sólo lo supe cuando ellos mismos me lo contaron), ella tardó sólo dos días en notarlo. Y ahora yo estaba metida en un lío.

-_Oh, genial_ – hundí la cabeza en las manos _– sencillamente genial. ¿Podría ser peor?_

Mis quejidos fueron amortiguados por mis manos.

-_Uhhgg_.

-_Podría_. – concluyó.

- _Ah, ¿sí?_ – le miré enfadada levantando las manos al cielo - _¿Cómo?_

_-Bueno, podría saber lo tuyo. _

_-¿En serio, Jane, "lo mío"? ¿Y qué es lo mío? _

_-Lo de tus horas extras._

_-¿Horas extras? ¿No se te ha ocurrido algo mejor?_

_-Bueno, podría llamarlo…_

_-No, no digas nada. No estoy para bromas._

_- Vamos, no es para tanto yo sólo quería…!Auch¡_

Sin poder evitarlo le lancé un lápiz a la cabeza. Otra vez. Necesitaba que se callara. No estaba de humor para bromas y lo último que necesitaba era que Hightower diera media vuelta y escuchara algo que pudiera malinterpretar. Satisfecha por haberlo callado continué con mi trabajo mientras él se rascaba la cabeza y recogía el lápiz del suelo.

Sólo que en lugar de devolverme el lápiz, cerró la puerta y entonces se dirigió hacia mí aclarándose la garganta como si tanteara el terreno con algo de nerviosismo.

- _He hablado…¡ejem! He hablado con Sophie. _

_- ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿qué le has dicho? _

_- Bueno, nada que ella no imaginara ya. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que perdí una apuesta y por eso hacía la compra contigo…? Le he dicho … la verdad. _

_- ¿Y eso está bien para ti?_ – pregunté terriblemente vergonzosa en aquel momento.

_- ¿Lo está para ti? _

_- Sí, ya te dije lo que pensaba… ¿Te ha venido bien hablar con ella? _

_- Sí, ha sido una charla fructífera, como las de antes _– me tensé, puesto que no tenía muy claro cuál había sido la naturaleza de su relación anterior, no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir- _Me ha dado su opinión profesional, aunque desde el punto de vista de una vieja y buena amiga. Me ha dado su bendición, en cierto sentido. Se alegra por mí, por…_

"_Nosotros". _


End file.
